Le Soldat
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Una ciudad extraña, la familia Wayne con destinos escritos y tradiciones que mantener, una policía corrupta, y un chico genio que quiere limpiar la ciudad y la isla... La única Forma de ser "fronterizo" es morir en la Frontera, bienvenido a Mugan... Advertencia de Yaoi, violencia y palabras altisonantes así como shota incluido.
1. El Orgullo de Papá

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **\- El Orgullo de Papá -**

Estaba concentrado en sus ejercicios, estaba corriendo a todo lo que daba, era el final, eran los juegos militares anuales, donde todos los cadetes competían, donde los mejores demostraban de que estaban hechos, donde el joven fornido y de rasgos rudos y bien parecido quería demostrar que era digno de las expectativas de su padre y sus maestros.

Y lo había logrado— Ganador: ¡cadete Kent! —Clark realmente perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces dijeron el apellido de su familia, después de la competencia de tiro, la carrera de obstáculos, el concurso de rescatando a la víctima, la escalada de paredes, la pista de obstáculos, hasta el salto a caballo, su chico era un genio y el un orgulloso padre—¡Cadete Kent! — escuchó finalmente su nombre por última vez cuando lo pasaron al frente para recibir su reconocimiento y medalla como el mejor cadete del año, se puso de pie y le aplaudió como nunca, sí que era un padre orgulloso.

Orgullo, todo era cuestión de querer hacer sentir orgullosa a su familia, y quería además darles un buen momento con su llegada, Tim era muy buen chico "la joya de la familia" según la descripción de su hermano mayor; pensaba en todos mientras acababa de empacar sus cosas, tenía todo listo para volver a su ciudad natal, que a la vez era un solo país, que a la vez era un pequeño infierno—Mugán…— dijo mientras veía la foto de el con sus hermanos no podía evitar verlos con melancolía ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto todo?, suspiró y guardó la foto en su bolsillo, acabó de guardar sus cosas y salió de ahí pues todavía tenía que tomar un barco.

Mugán toda la Isla es un extraño entramado que conecta dos continentes, una Isla que es más como una sola ciudad, y a la vez un pequeño país dependiente de los que tiene alrededor, dominada por la avaricia, la falta de oportunidades y un puñado de oligarcas que movían los hilos de todo.

Dentro de unas de las casas había mucho movimiento y en una de las varias piezas que conformaban esa extraña mansión que ocupaba una cuadra no había tanto movimiento, apenas penosos pasos de alguien que no quería hacer demasiado ruido—Buenos días—la voz a su espalda le hizo suspirar con resignación —¿ya está el desayuno?

—No hice el desayuno… vinieron temprano, uno de los empleados de tu padre cariño… dijo que hoy desayunaremos con el abuelo…— el mayor gruñó entre bostezos, odiaba tener que empezar las mañanas así

—¿y no pensabas despertarme Bart? — dijo con algo de reproche

—nos esperan en 20 minutos Dick, quería dejarte dormir un poco más— el chico lucía algo nervioso, últimamente cualquier pretexto era bueno para hacer enojar a su esposo, el trataba de hacer su parte quería ser complaciente y bueno como le habían educado, quería hacerlo feliz y que estuviera contento, pero últimamente sus esfuerzos parecían ser en vano—Dick… —Dijo algo temeroso cuando le vio levantar la mano cerca de su rostro

—Gracias por siempre pensar en mi… —dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su joven esposo— ahora que tenemos unos minutos…—comenzó a bajar la mano para meterla debajo de las ropas del peli castaño.

—Dick… Dick… se nos hará tarde y tu padre se enojará —Barth parecía querer resistirse a los avances de su esposo que ya le estaba besando el cuello

—No se enojara cuando le diga por que llegamos tarde— Dick se retiró la endeble playera sin mangas dejando ver su gloriosa musculatura, tomó la mano de Bart y la puso sobre sus pectorales—anda, cuando le digamos que estamos trabajando en su nieto no dirá nada…

—Dick…Dickie… por favor…estoy cansado y… — no acabó su frase, recibió una gran bofetada que le hizo apoyarse en la pared

—Tu… no me vas a decir que debo o no debo hacer—Dick tomó a Bart de las muñecas y lo llevó a la mesa de la cocina

—Por favor Dick—dijo haciendo muecas—¡Me lastimas!

—¡Cierra la boca! — Lo arrojó sobre la mesa y le quitó toda la ropa, mientras dejaba caer sus pantalones al suelo— tú no estás cansado, ¡por qué tú no tienes que hacer nada! —le envistió como un bruto, sin prepararlo, sin avisar, le sacó un grito de dolor a su esposo que tuvo que acallar con su propia mano.

Fueron minutos bastante incomodos para Barth que sentía como su pareja entraba y salía de su interior, le dolía estar así y más aún le dolía tener que admitir que luego empezó a disfrutar—¡Dick! — los golpes a la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos hombres

—¡¿Qué carajo quieres?! —grito el esposo de Barth tratando de ocultar el placer que sentía por lo que estaba haciendo

—Padre nos espera, será mejor que te apures…— la voz infantil que venía de la entrada de su "casa" le hizo apresurar su paso, por fuera Damian escuchaba todo el alboroto, cosas que caían y eran movidas de su sitio con premura—Tt—apretó sus diminutas manos

—Ya estoy listo niño— Dick salió acomodando su camisa y poniéndose encima ese sacó de fina tela que a lo lejos se veía barato— no tienes que venir a hacer escandalo a mi casa

—El poner una puerta más abajo antes de las escaleras no la hace tu casa, es el mismo maldito edificio

—Cuida tus palabras niño, no te olvides a quien le hablas—Dick se terminó por acomodar la ropa—Apresúrate Barth— el castaño apareció caminando con algo de trabajo— me voy a adelantar…— Richard notó la mirada de reclamo de su hermano menor al que decidió ignorar

Damian observó a su cuñado que parecía hacerle una señal con los hijos, cuando notó que Dick se había retirado entró apresuradamente—maldito hijo del demonio…— Damian sostuvo a Barth que era apenas unos años mayor que Damian—¿Te lastimó demasiado? —Barth negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en una silla ayudado por su pequeño hermano político—se lo diré a mi padre

—¡No,no, no! Por favor Damian… —el menor se consternó por la reacción de Barth ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Su hermano era un abusador, el ser el brazo ejecutor de la familia no le hacía dueño de todos—solo no digas nada por favor…

Damian meditó un segundo, sin duda era una situación complicada— está bien hermano…—Barth sonrió agradecido—pero si no quieres que Padre y el abuelo no se den cuenta mejor te arreglas como se debe… —Brth asintió y Damian se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano a buscar cosas para hacer lucir mejor a Barth, esperaba que pronto todo volviera a ser como antes, como extrañaba los hermanos que se habían ido de casa.

Pasaron cuantas ¿veinticuatro horas? ¿Cuarenta y ocho? Clark estaba bastante consternado, después de años en la academia y ahora tenía que volver a irse—¡Y te vas a ese sitio! —Clark hablaba con consternación, con la preocupación que solo un padre puede reflejar

—Por favor papá no hagas más escandalo…— el muchacho dijo esto mientras colocaba sus trofeos sobre una de las repisas de la casa—sabes que es mi trabajo…

—lo se hijo, pero ¿Mugán? ¿Por qué ahí?

—Dicen que necesitan a alguien con mis credenciales—dijo alegre el hijo de Clark— es una gran oportunidad papá me han dado una jefatura de departamento, seré jefe del equipo policiaco coordinado de Tierra, Mar y Aire ¿sabes a cuantos le ofrecen eso?

—A todos pero nadie lo acepta en ese asqueroso lugar—se quejó nuevamente Clark mientras colocaba un clavo en la pared—no me haces tonto… sé por qué vas…

—Ahí están mis orígenes, solo quiero saber de dónde vengo…

—Eres hijo de un granjero… eres mi hijo

—Lo sé, pero sabes que hay algo mas— Clark puso una cara acongojada al escuchar las palabras de su hijo —te amo papá y nunca dejaré de hacerlo pero por favor entiende— Clark se vio rodeado por los brazos de su hijo

—¡estoy en casa! —una alegre voz interrumpió el hermoso momento—¡sigues aquí!

—Hola hermanito…

—Pensé que ya te habrías ido— el segundo hijo de Clark se dirigió a su hermano

—¿Sin despedirme de ti? ¡Ni soñarlo!

—Nos queda tiempo de una última cena familiar antes de que tu hermano se vaya Conner…así que vayan a lavarse y me alcanzan en la cocina

—En un segundo Pa, primero quiero ver todos los premios que Jason trajo a casa— Conner miraba todo con cierta admiración— ¿Qué se siente ganar tanta cosa?

—Es como una patada en los testículos…—Jason recibió un gran manotazo de parte de su padre que odiaba las malas palabras— espero que algún día yo vea los tuyos por aquí

—¿Cómo por qué? —Conner se aguantaba la risa

—¿Qué? ¿ya no dan esos premios a empleado del mes? O algo así…—Jason le revolvió el cabello a su hermano menor, adoraba a ese chico era la alegría de la familia y daba gracias por que se quedaría a cuidar a su padre lejos de donde él tendría que realizar su labor

—No lo voy a repetir, vayan a lavarse para cenar— Clark les hizo una seña para que dejaran la sala de la casa.

—Ya oíste a papá chiquitin, a bañarse —Jason comenzó a empujar a su hermano rumbo al baño luego vio que padre se hubiera alejado de la vista y abrazó a su hermanito para morderle la mejilla—te adoro hermanito…

—Yo igual Jason, te voy a extrañar —Conner se sonrojó por la acción de su hermano —Ahora suéltame que tengo que bañarme…

—¿quieres que talle tu espalda? — comentó Jason sugerente mientras abría la puerta del baño y se metía junto con su hermano

—Jaja… ¡Jay! — Conner negó con la cabeza en señal de resignación — pero luego yo tallare la tuya… ¿entendido?—cerraron la puerta tras de ellos.

El abuelo se sentía muy de buenas y se hacía notar en que había decidido comer con toda la familia también por la noche, les volvió a llamar a todos, y gracias al buen regaño que les dio en la mañana todos acudieron con bastante premura.

Damian los vio a todos reunidos cuando llegó al comedor, su hermano Dick con su esposo y su padre con el suyo—toma asiento Damian…— le indico su padre el ahora era el cabeza de familia y le había hecho sentar junto a su padre de crianza— si padre… segundo padre buenas noches…

—Buenas noches hijo—le dijo secamente el rubio, desde que su hijo se había ido Oliver estaba muy osco, si bien no demostraba un extremo amor por Damian tampoco lo trataba con desdén seguro era que el dolor de la perdida le hacía mella en los ánimos.

—Buenas noches familia— el abuelo entró en el comedor ayudado por uno de sus sirvientes, cada día le costaba un poco más de trabajo caminar, la herida que le causaron las balas que mataron a su esposo Thomas, que no le molestaron durante toda su juventud estaban comenzando a pasarle factura

—Buenas noches Abuelo

—Buenas noches Padre…— dijo Bruce muy serio al verlo pasar y acomodarse a la cabeza de la mesa— me encanta verte de buen humor…

—Me encanta ver a mi familia reunida—dijo Alfred en un tono serio y apacible mientras tomaba asiento y le servían los primeros bocadillos—El pequeño Tim regresa a casa…

—Bueno es ver que algunos pueden regresar— dijo Oliver en un tono algo agrio

—Ollie—se quejó un poco Bruce

—Roy siempre fue testarudo Olliver—le espetó Alfred —les dije, se los dije que debían de tener mano dura con ese chico, le dieron demasiadas libertades y acabó por irse…

—No sabemos si se fue por voluntad propia— dijo Oliver consternado

— Papá por favor…—Bruce intervino en favor de su esposo

—Tienes razón, pero bien es sabido que quien no quiere ser hallado difícilmente aparecerá—Alfred con su férreo temple siguió comiendo— de lo contrario Dick ya lo hubiera encontrado

—Trabajo en eso abuelo, —comentó Dick un tanto calmado— tengo a todos mis hombres…

—Pues usa más… tenemos los medios, tenemos las personas y pronto tendremos a tu hermano de regreso—sentenció Alfred— Bruce… tu hijo es el brazo, pero tú eres la cabeza…haz lo necesario para traer a Roy …

—Así se hará papá— dijo Bruce mientras tomaba comida de su plato— nadie huye de sus responsabilidades… no hace las cosas a medias…—Bruce no pudo evitar decir la última frase sin mirar a Dick con algo de enojo

—Como lo manden ustedes venerados padres…— un ligero tono de sarcasmo se notó en la voz de Dick, a su lado su esposo tragaba nervioso la noche no estaba yendo bien y si seguía de esa forma seguro que él tendría que aguantar el desquite.

—Padre ¿invitaremos a los primos? —Bruce miró interrogante a Damian— ya sabes, a la recepción que dijo abuelo…

—Es cierto, cierto… el pequeño tiene un buen punto… —Alfred miró a Bruce—encárgate por favor Bruce, quiero solo a los más cercanos… sobre todo a los Allen…

—Así será padre… Olliver les llevará la invitación mañana temprano—el rubio al lado de Bruce asintió

—Yo quiero ir…—intervino Damian, Alfred sonrió por el comentario de Damian le parecía una buena señal

—Está bien, acompañaras a tu papá…—comentó Bruce —Barth también ira con ustedes… —Dick pareció querer protestar pero una sola mirada de Bruce le hizo guardar silencio, Damian sonrió satisfecho para sus adentros, su pequeño plan había funcionado.

Las noches eran algo frías en esa región y, mas aun cuando se viajaba en barco, hubiera deseado viajar en uno de los barcos de sus parientes pero quería dar una buena sorpresa, sacó de su bolsillo la foto y vio la imagen, Dos chicos bastante grandes de pie tras de la silla donde el cargaba alegremente al más pequeño recién llegado, estaban todos e incluso en el fondo aparecía esa figura seria que le leía cuentos para dormir —¿Dónde estás Roy? — lo dijo en un suspiro mientras arreciaba el viento y le volaba la foto de las manos—¡¿Qué?! ¡no! —comenzó a perseguirla por la cubierta, hasta chocar con una figura —¡Auch! —azotó en el suelo, la foto la vio pegarse en el pecho de alguien—¡Atrápala!

—¿Qué? — el hombre con el que Tim había chocado tomó la foto entre sus seguras manos —¿esto? —lo tomó y ayudó a levantarse del suelo al perseguidor de aquella imagen— muy lindos todos ¿hijos?

—Hermanos…—Tim sonrió agradecido— gracias

—Yo también tengo un hermano, se llama Conner— Jason sacó de su billetera una vieja y doblada foto donde aparecía el abrazando por la espalda a su hermanito

—Es guapo…—Tim observo la imagen y tomó la suya para guardarla en su bolsillo —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Jason…—es un placer, le extendió la mano al jovencito que lucía bastante amigable

—Un placer Jason… mi nombre es Timothy, me dicen Tim…

—El gusto es mío Tim…

—¿A dónde te diriges? —inquirió Tim

—¿Ahora? A cenar y después a mi habitación… ¿te interesa alguna de las dos? —Dijo Jasón en un tono ameno que le sacó una sonrisa al joven.

—No, no me refería a eso— dijo Tim entre risas

—Ya se…—comentó Jason—no creas que soy tan descarado… perdona si te ofendí o algo…

—Para nada… así que ¿me dirás?

— Voy a Mugán… tengo un nuevo empleo — dijo Jason de manera amena, sonrió al escuchar que el chico decía "¿en serio? Yo también" … sin duda eso haría el viaje más llevadero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bienvenidos! Como podrán ver aquí tenemos una nueva obra de un servidor, algo que ha sido tramado en un intento de ser un tanto más sórdido, como lo es la gente en Mugan, en esta frontera donde los Wayne siguen siendo los Wayne muy a su modo, donde "Dark Knight" tiene otro significado, a donde va Jason y a donde se dirige Tim cada quien con una historia que desarrollar, como parte de mundos diferentes ¿se entrelazaran? … en este mundo tan extraño no se sabe si cruzar caminos es bueno o es malo…

Ok pues un saludo para todos los lectores asiduos de la página y de las obras de este sujeto (ósea yo Maik Wayne) como pueden ver una nueva tierra a aparecido en el Maikverse, y todo esto gracias a la inspiración de mi querida "Constelación de Salamandra" gracias a tí por el nombre para la historia, esta historia es un silencioso homenaje a tu genio cariño espero que te guste el pequeño tributo muy a la manera de un servidor, a todos los lectores asiduos y curiosos muchas gracias por leer, espero que dejen por aquí un review o un Pm, con confianza pueden comentar ya que como siempre digo sus opiniones son las que dan forma a estos Fics.

Un Saludo para todos, como siempre el comercial ¨Problemas legales" "Flecha en el agua" y "chicos de Gotham" están actualizados para su disfrute, así como un breve especial del día de las madres, ahora si ya me retiro espero que tengan buenos días, tardes o noches según hayan leído y dependiendo de su país, para todos un gran abrazo, Paz y bien.

See ya


	2. Minuciosa revisión

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **\- Minuciosa revisión -**

Se levantó como siempre, antes que el sol entrara por la ventana, tenía que preparar el desayuno para el abuelo y el cabeza de familia, por lo que salió con su paso silencioso y seguro con rumbo a la cocina—Kiril… —ordeno al sirviente más fornido y que era de los favoritos del abuelo— adelántate a despertar a Sire Aitite, yo me encargaré de despertar al Sire Aita— comentó el rubio con bastante seriedad, luego hizo unas señas para que las sirvientes y cocineras terminaran de preparar el desayuno.

—Joven Damian…—la voz seria que le llamaba mientras corrían las cortinas le hizo abandonar el mundo de los sueños

—¿Quién está ahí? — esperaba que no fuera otra vez ese metiche de siempre

—Soy Izmene joven amo—respondió la mujer que terminaba de abrir las ventanas

—Ah sí … Izmene— Damian termino de incorporarse con pereza en la cama — debe arreglarse para desayunar

—¿En familia nuevamente? —pregunto el chico mientras se estiraba y acababa de bostezar

—No, el día de hoy Sire Aitite no ha pedido verles a todos— la voz, esa gruesa y metiche voz

—Es bueno ver que sigues por aquí ¿Dick te mando? — le dijo a la figura que había ingresado por completo a su habitación

—No, mi padre me envió para recordarte que hoy irán de visita a casa de los Allen— explicó el castaño—Izmene que traigan la comida del señorito…—indico a la servidumbre que salió a toda prisa de la habitación

—Tt, —el chico solo chasqueo con la lengua mientras salía de la cama y hacía unos estiramientos leves —¿Qué? —Damian notó que le miraban con algo de desapruebo

—No deberías dormir tan ligero de ropas…— y es que Damian iba solamente vestido con unos ligeros interiores de algodón que apenas y cubrían su desnudes, y sobre el pecho su amuleto de oro que aún lo identificaba como un niño, dejó de mirarlo para que no le malinterpretara y se acercó con agua y telas—Brazos por favor

—¿En algún momento me dejarán usar mi baño como se debe? — el menor sintió como el sirviente le tallaba ligeramente con los trapos húmedos —me gustaría sentir de vez en cuando como el agua cae por mi cabeza en las mañanas….

—Haberlo dicho joven amo— rió con malicia y le dejó caer casi la mitad del agua sobre la cabeza, el castaño se hizo para atrás esperando la reacción de Damian

—¡Idiota! —dijo aun con la cara impactada—¡no me refería a eso! ¡Me las vas a pagar!…— Damian se arrojó para darle un par de golpes a su sirviente el cual sin un gran esfuerzo evitó los manotazos y cubrió con una toalla al chico

—Termina de secarte joven amo, yo buscaré tu ropa— el joven castaño se dirigió al closet, el sabia escogerle bien la ropa a Damian quien mientras esperaba dejaba caer la toalla y su ropa mojada.

El movimiento de tan importante casa siempre empezaba temprano, sirvientes iban y venían, jardineros regaban las flores y los pastos, y la limpieza comenzaba en algunos rincones, en la "casa" de Dick todo iba de la misma manera, pero lo hacía solo un hombre —Buenos días amor—la voz sonaba muy calmada a pesar del ligero enojo del día anterior Dick se mostraba muy amable, se acercó a Barth que apenas estaba terminando de apagar los fogones donde había acabado el desayuno para Dick—huele bien

—Espero que te guste... —dijo mientras colocaba un par de platos en la mesa y terminaba por servir el desayuno —¿dormiste bien?

—Bastante bien— Dick tomó asiento—tuve un sueño raro, bueno no tan raro… más bien agradable

—¿Sobre qué? —Barth estaba muy curioso con lo que decía Dick

—Algo sobre un extraño asomando a un balcón, todos le saludaban…

—Suena bonito… quizá eras tú…—Barth comenzó a comer al igual que su esposo— se que tus negocios van bien…

—Mejor de lo que piensas—Dick miró al chico con el que le había casado después de todo era dulce, muy amable, inocente... le retiró la mano y volvió a ponerse serio— pero podrían estar mejor…— Lindo, pero no era a quien quería—hoy iras a casa de tus padres

—S… si… ya sabes… tu padre ha dicho…

—Se lo que mi padre dijo—Dick se había tornado serio de momento — más bien lo que ordenó

—Dick yo no… no quise—Barth se puso tenso en ese instante

—Lo sé, no tienes que decir nada… —Dick puso una mano sobre la de su chico— sé que te encanta pasar el tiempo conmigo, pero hoy además tengo negocios que atender…—siguió comiendo y Bart también en completo silencio—por cierto en la sala hay unas cosas para tus padres y tu hermano…—Barth miraba interrogante a Dick—sí, ¿por qué no vas a ver?

Se levantó de la mesa y se apresuró a ver en el pequeño recibidor donde habían varias bolsas una de ellas tenía su nombre —¿Para mí? —Barth se dio la vuelta mostrando la ropa que Dick le había comprado

—¡Hey! Si vas a ir a ver a tus familiares deben de ver que con nosotros estas muy bien— Dick se acercó para besar a Barth —que vean que cuidamos a su pequeño tesoro…

—Lo haces, siempre lo haces…— Barth terminó cediendo ante las galanterías de su esposo, porque después de todo Dick no era malo solo es que tenía malos días… su trabajo era estresante.

El barco dio una vuelta completa a la isla, por que esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente turístico ¿turístico? No había realmente mucho que ver en Mugán— ¡Demonios! Que viaje tan largo— se quejó el nuevo jefe del equipo de policía

—Venimos por la ruta escénica amigo…— Tim estaba a su lado en el barandal observando cómo se acercaba a casa—no es que hubiera mucho que ver…

—Cada momento que pasa la gente me pinta mucho mas feo este sitio—comentó Jason algo pensativo— cualquiera diría que quieren espantarme…

—No hay nadie que quiera eso—explicó Tim— pero hay que ser realista, yo crecí en este sitio tiene lugares bonitos y se puede vivir bien… pero se ha vuelto algo oscuro…

—Pues o te preocupes Tim, yo vine para cambiar eso—explico confianzudo el militar — ¿te parece que vayamos por las maletas? —Tim asintió

Cuando estaban listos para bajar del barco con todo y valijas la gente se amontonó alrededor de ellos—sabes para no ser un lugar tan bonito como dicen todos viene demasiada gente—Jason decía esto mientras notaba que la gente le empujaba y se arremolinaba a su alredor

—Muchos solo están de paso ¡auch! —Tim se quejó y puso una cara algo complicada, Jason sonrió …lo miraba lindo al hacer esas extrañas muecas, se formaron ambos en la fila de la aduana, Jason miraba todo con cierto asombro veía al fondo del muelle una gran estatua con cuatro figuras que sostenían un enorme bloque el cual parecía tener escritas unas palabras:

 _Yo lo he visto todo…_

 _Al pájaro, construir el nido y_

 _a las tempestades, hurtarle el abrigo_

 _Al niño que llorando, reclama la madre,_

 _y a la que espera, porque lo ha perdido_

 _Ave que disfruta de una carroña_

 _y al león salvaje, guardando su leona_

 _Al hombre que dice defender la paz_

 _y para la guerra se siente capaz_

 _Al fusil que apunta, porque es inconsciente_

 _y encuentra el blanco, en un inocente**_

—Qué lindo—dijo Jason como no queriendo la cosa

—¿Qué? —Tim notó que Jason desde la fila vecina que avanzaba lentamente le hacía señas con los ojos—¡Ah! Eso… tiene algo que ver con la desesperanza

—Más buenas noticias ¿cierto? — dijo entre risas Jason

—¿Motivos de visita? — el sujeto que atendía la aduana se dirigió a Jason — ¿motivos? —insistió

—Trabajo nuevo —Jason notó que el hombre uniformado y serio no le contestó parecía mirarle de manera extraña, como si le desnudara con la mirada ¿se había relamido los labios? —Mierda… estúpido pervertido…

—¿Dijo algo? — el guardia le miró con recelo

—No nada—abrieron su maleta y comenzó a revisar confianzudamente—¡Oye! ¡Eso es privado! — se sonrojo al ver que sacaban uno de sus interiores de uno de los compartimentos de la maleta

—Tranquilo galán, no pasa nada… pasa por aquí —le hicieron pararse frente a un muro y le tomaron una foto instantánea— suficiente chico…bienvenido a Mugan — Jason se aguantaba las ganas de hacer un escándalo cuando volvieron a meter todo a su maleta en un perfecto desorden— que tenga buena estancia

—Como sea…— le hicieron avanzar después de la línea de revisión, notó como su foto era colocada… ¿entre los boxers que le habían sacado? —Maldito cerdo…—eso le daba una idea de cómo se manejaban las cosas en ese sitio

—¡¿Qué?! — Tim reconoció la voz como la de su nuevo amigo que parecía ser sacado de la fila y llevado hacia una puerta—Pero yo soy originario de aquí…

—Y eso te hace peligroso de por si niño bonito…— comentó otro guardia que empujaba a Tim con todo y su equipaje

—¡Hey! ¡Déjenlo en paz! — Se quejó Jason que intentó regresar al lugar—fuera de mi camino— dos guardias más le salieron al paso—más vale que me dejen pasar, no saben con quien se están metiendo…

—Mejor retírate galán, tu amigo estará bien—le dijo el guardia, a lo lejos vio que Tim parecía asentir, por el momento no podía hacer nada más que seguir su camino.

El barco no solo había llevado pasajeros, llevaba una carga muy valiosa para Dick— hermoso — dijo al abrir una de las cajas y ver como debajo de las sedas estaba una gran cantidad de armas, más abajo era seguro que iban sus preciadas drogas—¿estamos a tiempo? —Dick le pregunto al que era su notable lugarteniente, el mismo que más temprano había ayudado a vestir a Damian

—La policía está lo suficientemente lejos, si llegan a dar alguna vuelta indebida me avisaran— el castaño se acercó a Dick— ¿todo al almacén?

—Envía dos a mi padrino, debe estarlo esperando—Dijo Dick mientras encendía un cigarro y luego tomaba una pistola, la tanteo y apuntó con ella—me encantan…estas irán a los rebeldes del norte…las enviaremos por mar

—¿y las drogas?

—Irán al este las enviaremos por aire… —Dick tomó otra pistola y se la dio a su lugarteniente— toma: un regalo— el pelicastaño asintió, luego pareció revisar algo entre su teléfono

—Debo adelantarme Richard… tengo que encargarme de algo— explicó el misterioso hombre

—Está bien, te veré luego, hay que preparar a las mulas para las drogas— Dick se dirigió a su auto—una cosa más, papá no quiere demasiado escandalo esta ocasión, no los vueles en pedazos…— Dick recibió una afirmación de cabeza, adoraba como trabajaba ese hombre.

Estúpido, se sentía estúpido viéndose con esos pantaloncillos que acababan cuatro dedos arriba de sus rodillas—Damian deja tu ropa en paz—le riñó su segundo padre mientras le daba un ligero manotazo para que deje de estirar hacia abajo la de por si diminuta prenda

—Me veo estúpido—explicó Damian—detesto que me vistan de manera idiota

—Tienes bonitas piernas es bueno que las luzcas hijo— comentó el rubio mientras no perdía de vista lo que pasaba frente a su ojos, hacía rato que habían llegado a la "ciudadela" la casa de los Grandes Mayordomos de Mugán, hogar de los Allen—pon atención que esto es interesante…

—No es verdad padre es por demás aburrido—Damian se cruzó de brazos mientras notaba como el Mayordomo de turno, el señor Barry Allen recibía en audiencia a un sin número de gente—esto parecía más divertido en mi mente— miró a un lado y notó que Barth estaba relajado, lucía tranquilo y pensaba que por ver bien a su hermano político valía la pena aburrirse un rato

—Gracias… —Barth habló bajamente pero su frase le sacó una sonrisa a Damian

—Estas en casa Barth, seguro que será un buen día, aunque no pase nada interesante — Dijo Damian sacándole una sonrisa cómplice a su cuñado. Pero se equivocó Damian se equivocó al menos eso pensaba Barth que se había quedado boquiabierto al ver a un chico vestido de azul que se presentaba junto con su padre "son mis credenciales de Medico" explico el que a leguas se veía que era el padre, Barth no quería perder ni un segundo de esa figura morena de rasgos rudos pero mirada amable que pareció cruzarse con la suya un segundo

—deja de babear Barth, si tu esposo se entera va a enojarse — un pelirrojo se paró al lado de Barth— buen día Hermanito

—Buen día Wally, me da gusto verte…—Dijo Barth tratando de sonar lo más natural posible

—Lo mismo digo hermanito, Señor Oliver un gusto tenerlo con nosotros— el rubio le saludó de la misma manera—Hola Damian…

—Buenos Días Wallace, lindo día ¿verdad? —Damian trataba de lucir poco interesado

—Lo era hasta que llegaste a casa—dijo Wally seductoramente, sacándole una mala cara a niño—Tranquilo dije que era bueno, pero ahora que estas aquí es mejor…

"Es mejor" la frase sonó en su cabeza y se reflejó en sus coloradas mejillas, en la sonrisa de Bart y en la cara picara de su padre, Wally tomó a Damian por sorpresa.

Fue sin duda una sorpresa que le hubieran requisitado para una revisión en privado, llevaba horas esperando a que alguien entrara para decirle por que seguía encerrado, Tim comenzaba a impacientarse, suerte era que llevara con él sus libros los cuales había hojeado para entretenerse —vaya como siempre tienes las narices entre los libros — le interrumpieron su lectura—¿te quedarás mucho tiempo Timothy?

—Depende de que me dejen entrar señor Orm— Tim retiró el libro de su rostro—¿me enviaran con la policía?

—Vamos Tim, solo quería ser el primero en saludarte…—dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en un escritorio frente a Tim—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Cansado… me gustaría llegar a casa y recostarme y no puedo porque estoy retenido desde hace horas

—Es por tu seguridad Timi…—Orm se reclinó en le silla—además sé que en casa no te esperan hasta mañana— Tim le miro intrigado— si ya sabes, a tiempo para la fiesta de bienvenida

—Quise darles una sorpresa, por eso pregunto ¿puedo irme ya? —Tim estaba un poco molesto, estar en presencia de ese desagradable Curry era lo que menos quería

—Si claro... —Orm se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, Tim se dispuso a tomar sus cosas— después del cateo de rutina— Tim bufó enojado, noto que el hombre cerraba las persianas alejando las miradas de todos los curiosos—¿recuerdas cómo es?

—No dejas de ser un maldito pervertido "tío" —dijo con sarcasmo Tim mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Vamos Timi, cuando eras pequeño no te molestaba "jugar" a ese juego

—Como sea— Tim exhaló con desgano —no me dejaras ir sino accedo ¿verdad? —Orm se tocó la nariz en señal de afirmación, el joven profesor comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar solo en ropa interior

—Brazos extendidos— Tim obedeció la orden de Orm—separa las piernas— hizo como que buscaba algo pero más bien era que lo estaba acariciando—apóyate en el escritorio —Tim obedeció y sintió como le retiraban la ropa interior…

—Eres un maldito degenerado— Tim escuchó el sonido que hace algo elástico al chocar con la piel

—Solo cumplo con mi trabajo —Orm se acomodó el guante de latex—ahora relájate…—Tim solo cerró los ojos

—Hijo de puta…— dejó que siguiera su extraña revisión, estaba regresando y no quería armar escándalos, ya habría tiempo de vengarse…

—¿Te gusto la merienda? —el pelirrojo que estaba sobre el pasto mirando al cielo trataba de llamar la atención del chico que estaba a su lado —¿Damian? —la verdad es que el chico le escuchaba claramente pero se hacía el dormido, odiaba que le dejaran solo con ese pelirrojo engorroso que pretendía hacerse el amable con el.

—Si Wally, estuvo muy bien— Damian habló sin abrir los ojos, de haberlo hecho hubiera notado que Wally le miraba interesado— las cocineras de tu casa, son mejores para los postres que las de la nuestra, Barth hace buenos postres…

—¿Los has Probado?

—en ocasiones los visito a él y a Dick … Barth es buen hermano me ofrece algo de sus dulces… es su forma de calmar a mi hermano, siempre le hace feliz que le cocinen —Damian sonrió con malicia—hacen bonita pareja— Damian pudo sentir como Wally tornaba su alegre sonrisa en una mueca de desagrado

—¿Qué te hace feliz a ti? — preguntó Wally algo sugestivo

—Que retires tus dedos de mis piernas pedazo de idiota— Wally disimuladamente había colocado su mano sobre la piel del menor y había comenzado a moverla desde la rodilla hacia arriba— te lo advierto Wallace— el pelirrojo no se detuvo, metió su mano un poco más dentro de los shorts del chico, rozando las orillas de su ropa interior—¡que me sueltes Imbecil! — Damian en un movimiento rápido se colocó encima de Wally y le apuntó con una navaja directo a la mejilla

—Me encanta que tengas ese carácter…—dijo irónico el pelirrojo

—Tengo más que solo carácter Allen , más vale que no te quieras pasar de listo…

—Yo no me quiero pasar de nada— Wally se movió haciendo que su creciente erección rosara la parte trasera de Damian haciéndolo darle un respingo, logrando que se distrajera lo suficiente "¡Nn!" la expresión involuntaria que sirvió de distracción hizo que cambiaran de posición—no quiero nada que tu no desees— ahora Damian estaba atrapado bajo el cuerpo del mayor

—Te equivocas conmigo Allen, no todos los Wayne desfallecen por ti… y menos yo

—Me gusta pensar que algún día lograre hacerte cambiar de opinión— el pelirrojo le deposito un beso en la mejilla, Beso que Damian correspondió con un golpe en el rostro

—¡Auch! —el pelirrojo se retiró de encima del pequeño, se llevó la mano a la boca le había sacado unas gotas de sangre el férrico sabor del líquido rojo le asqueaba— perdona…— se puso de pie enseguida y acomodó sus ropas—no quería… no pretendo… solo perdóname Damian…— no dijo nada mas se retiró a toda prisa dejándolo solo en el Jardin.

—Maldición… —Masculló Damian algo enojado, se puso de pie y acomodó sus ropas, se le habían caído un par de botones en el forcejeo — esta es mi camisa favorita…

Cuando finalmente le dejaron salir ya había caído la tarde, Orm le permitió vestirse eso fue realmente rápido, por supuesto que había reclamado su "trofeo" era una ventaja que el no fuera tan apegado a sus prendas de vestir— que bueno que llegas, comenzaba a preocuparme— comentó una voz que le esperaba desde hacía horas al final del muelle—si soy yo…

—Jason…pensé que ya estabas en casa o algo así ¿me esperaste todo este tiempo?

—No podía hacer mucho más que esperar ¿te hicieron daño?

—No, nada grave es un asunto de… mala suerte—comentó Tim en un tono algo agrio que no le pasó desapercibido al moreno más alto— pero has perdido tiempo por mi culpa ¿Por qué?

—Solo es que me preocupé al ver cómo te llevaban, esos procedimientos no parecen policiales ni tampoco del ejército

—la marina mercante no responde antes la autoridades es una seguridad portuaria contratada por los dueños de las navieras…—explico Tim de manera elocuente

—Se supone que la policía se encarga de vigilar el mar…—Dijo Jason mientras tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba a caminar junto con Tim

—Vigilan las aguas, pero los aduaneros vigilan los barcos y las entradas a la isla si notan algo raro avisan a la policía—Jason hizo una mueca de desacuerdo, algo parecía no cuadrar muy bien en el proceder de esa gente—ya lo veras… por cierto ¿A dónde te diriges?

—Por ahora creo que aun hotel… mientras busco un departamento o algo…—Jason miraba en todas direcciones como buscando algo— si gustas por ahora puedo acompañarte a casa

—No es necesario …—dijo Tim alegremente, no quería causar mas molestias a tan amable extraño, cuando llegaron a la calle como por inercia miró a todos lados y ahí lo encontró —genial… ahí esta mi transporte

—¿Transporte? ¿tu familia sabe que llegaste?

—Me temo que no todos, pero no importa, ya han venido por mi… —Tim tomó sus maletas y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto—ha sido un placer Jason—estrechó la mano del nuevo policía—espero verte pronto… y con bien

—Así será amigo, te lo prometo, solo que la siguiente vez qu eme veas será usando mi uniforme, espero que eso no sea un problema

—Para mí nunca lo es— Tim acabo de subirse al auto mientras miraba como cerraban la puerta para mi familia quien sabe—suspiró con desgano y dirigió su mirada hacia el conductor—hora de ir a casa— el joven Tim ha llegado a su destino…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tim está en casa y parece que más de uno lo sabe, pero ¿conocen los motivos de su regreso? ¿el joven Wayne estará mucho tiempo por ahí? El esta consiente de lo que pasa a su alrededor, y sabe que muchas cosas no son esperanzadoras, por momento pareciera querer luchar contra el destino como lo hace el joven Damian, no se deja de nadie, tiene un carácter muy férreo y parece que pretende que más de uno le tengan miedo ¿a qué se referiría con que no todos los Wayne desfallecen por Wally? Pareciera que él sabe algo… ahora que Barth parece haber visto algo interesante, ojala que su marido no se entere, que si no le podría ir mal.

De regreso y tan pronto… si… bueno el impulso por lo nuevo, algo más de forma para este extraño mundo del maikverse en el que parece haber algo más que solo relaciones entre chicos, un mundo de corrupción comienza a abrirse ante nuestros ojos, espero que les haya gustado el fic, que como siempre se hayan pasado un buen rato al leerlo y que se hayan divertido, si les gustó pueden recomendar el fic con confianza y dejar un review si así lo desean todas las opiniones son mas que bienvenidas, por ahora procedo a despedirme deseandoles lo mejor, mucha paz y bien para todos, nos leemos pronto por ahí.

See ya!

Anotaciones:

** el poema se llama DESESPERANZA es de la autora Teresa Ternavasio


	3. Bienvenido Haurra

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **\- Bienvenido "Haurra" -**

El auto se metía por calles y callejuelas del intrincado Mugan, más de una vez quiso bajar la ventanilla pero el conductor volvía a subirla—es peligroso joven amo— dijo el conductor de manera seria

—Igual que conducir distraído, encárgate del camino y yo del paisaje—dijo Tim a modo de queja mientras intentaba bajar la ventana nuevamente, nuevamente fracasó

—Lo siento Joven amo pero tengo ordenes…— Tim bufó con desgano, ya notaba que había perdido gran parte de su libertad, no todo era bueno al volver a casa

—Este no es el camino habitual…—Tim se preocupó un poco al ver que se habían dado un par de vueltas que no reconocía— ¿Qué no me oíste?

—Hay problemas por ahí joven amo… no es seguro…

—Si claro ¿Quiénes son ahora?

—Sublevados, según parece, esas malditas ratas separatistas que han jurado derramar la sangre de todos los oligarcas de la Isla…— Tim notó que la voz del conductor parecía tornarse en un tono más serio

—Hablas con odio, pero no puedo distinguir si es un odio hacia los sublevados o hacia los oligarcas —Tim se tensó en su lugar —¿cuánto tiempo tienes trabajando en la casa de mis padres? —el auto frenó de golpe

—el suficiente como para darme cuenta de la clase escoria que son todos ustedes— el hombre se dio le vuelta y le apuntó con un arma mientras detenía el auto— tu sangre será la primera en correr por las calles de Mugan…— le apuntó con un arma, antes de que la bala saliera del cañón Tim le dio una patada al hombre logrando que el disparo saliera por la ventana, esperaba que la bala no se alojara en algún cuerpo inocente, intentó salir del auto, pero los seguros estaban puestos, forcejeó con su captor, hasta que pudo salir por una de las puertas, le siguieron con el arma en la mano.

Uno, dos tres, cuatro, cinco pasos a toda velocidad y luego el ruido de un disparo cortando el aire, Tim cayó al suelo por instinto, pero no parecía estar herido a sus espaldas su captor caía herido para luego ser rematado por mas disparos—Hora de irse— Tim fue levantado del suelo y arrastrado al auto, aún estaba en shock.

Había que moverse a prisa de regreso por los calles para evitar llamar más la atención, en cualquier momento la policía llegaría a ver a que se debía tanto escándalo—Te he dicho que si yo no te aviso del vehículo, no lo tomes— le regañó la figura a Tim

—Pensé que tú lo habías mandado —se quejó Tim mientras trataba de tranquilizarse

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas fuera de este lugar? —le regaño el castaño, que abrió la ventana para arrojar su arma — una pena, me la regalaron hoy — con algo de humor intempestivo el auto se detuvo en seco —Bueno llegamos

—¿y ahora qué James? —Tim ya lucia más tranquilo aunque se miraba inconforme, su nuevo conductor y salvador lo notó y se acercó para darle un abrazo

—Me da gusto volver a verte joven amo— James le dio un gran abrazo al joven Tim que no pudo seguir enojado por más tiempo

—A mí también me da gusto verte primo Bucky— le llamó por su apodo ese que le habían puesto cuando eran niños y corrían por los jardines—ahora… ¿me dirás dónde estamos?

—En uno de los negocios familiares

—¿Un café? —Tim miraba el pequeño y acogedor edificio con curiosidad

—Ya sabes, se diversifica para disimular, ideas de tu hermano Dick—Tim hizo una ligera mueca— hay varios por todo Mugan, este está a nombre de Damian

—Dick no tiene escrúpulos ¿hay alguno a nombre mío? — Tim se mostraba algo desconfiado mientras ingresaba en el lugar con Bucky , el cual le señaló con los dedos un claro numero dos—tenía que ser…

—Bueno olvídate de eso un rato Tim, pensé que querrías hacer tiempo para llegar a casa y comer mientras unas Ghoribas de Almendras —los ojos de Tim brillaron cuando se sentaron en la mesa

—¿Hay pastella de leche también? — Tim miró a la camarera que asintió gustosa

—Todo el que quieras, aquí los Wayne comen gratis…—la cara de Tim se iluminó, le encantaban los dulces.

Le recomendaron esa especie de pensión, un extraño edificio lleno de departamentos pequeños de una habitación y baño, lo bueno es que la que le estaban dando tenía una buena vista al pueblo— esta tiene vista—dijo la casera evidenciando lo que a Jason le llamaba más la atención

—Es pequeño, pero —Jason hizo una pausa dramática—Igual no tengo muchas cosas

—Solo pago por adelantado señor—dijo la mujer, Jason sacó unos billetes de su cartera y se los entregó a la mujer — si gusta desayunar algo antes de ir a trabajar puedo ayudarle con eso también— la mujer recibió más dinero—será un placer tenerlo por aquí espero que sea mucho tiempo— la casera estaba realmente agradecida, ojala y más de sus inquilinos tuvieran tanto dinero.

—Carajo… —masculló Jason cuando la mujer salió cerrando la puerta, le quedaron solo unos pocos billetes en la cartera ojala que le pagaran algo de su sueldo por adelantado, el vibrar de su teléfono le hizo dejar su cosas a un lado para contestar—Oficina de Jason Kent ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Si disculpe… busco a un niño que abandonó a su padre y no le ha hablado en algo de tiempo…—se escuchó desde el otro lado

—Hola papi—dijo Jason entre risas —no exageres ¿sí? Llegué a Mugan hace unas cuantas horas

—¿Y te quedaste sin señal? —Clark se quejó un poco

—Me quedé lleno de cosas por ver Papá— Jason comenzó a pasearse por el diminuto cuarto

—¿Ya tienes dónde dormir?

—Una caja de cartón en una barriada, es realmente acogedora—la negación gutural de parte de su padre le hizo carcajear un poco— estoy bromeando papá

—Eso espero hijo, me preocupo mucho por ti y tus bromas no ayudan mucho a tranquilizar a tu viejo ¿sabes?

—Perdón papá… solo es que… no quiero— Jason hizo una pausa que preocupó a su padre— no quiero que te des cuenta de lo nervioso que estoy, en el ejército no me prepararon para esto ¿Sabes?

—lo Sé, pero estoy seguro que causaras una buena impresión ahí— dijo Clark para animarlo— solo ten cuidado, esa ciudad… ese sitio en general no es como aquí en casa…

—Supongo…todo luce demasiado diferente—Jason se asomó al pequeño balcón y contemplo lo que pasaba bajo su cuerpo—por cierto ¿Qué hace el chiquitin?

—¿Tu hermano?

—No, papá el perro…claro que Conner

—Pues esta por aquí dando vueltas a mí alrededor esperando para poder tomar su turno al teléfono

—¿El perro? — Jason se aguantó la risa

—¡No! Tu hermano…mejor te lo paso que ya está que se abalanza sobre mí—se escuchó como la bocina cambio de manos.

—¡Hola Jay!

—Hola cachorrito ¿Cómo está mi chiquitín el día de hoy?

—Muerto, bueno muy cansado—explicó Conner mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, Jason comenzó a escuchar cómo le iba a su hermanito vendiendo y como le habían prometido un pronto ascenso —¿y a ti?

—Me da gusto que te esté yendo bien— Jason meditó sobre lo que iba a decir— pues bien estoy en un pintoresco y bohemio departamento viendo la ciudad, debo sacar mis cosas y planchar mi uniforme para mañana…

—El uniforme te queda bien seguro que vas a levantar más de un suspiro hermano…

—Basta Conn que me harás sonrojar…

—Y si te imagino voy a excitarme…—le dijo Conner entre sugestivo y a modo de broma— te extraño mucho Jay…

—Lo se hermanito… yo también pero quizá un día pueda traerlos a vivir conmigo y estaremos juntos de nuevo—dijo el mayo r mientras se apoyaba en el barandal y se estiraba con algo de pereza—me vendría bien uno de tus masajes…

—¿Qué no encuentras quien te de final feliz? Eso es difícil de creer Jay —se burló Conner

—Cierra la boca nene, que si papá te escucha te la va a armar en serio…—Jason suspiró con algo de culpa por momentos se incomodaba de como se había tornado la relación con su hermano menor—oye por cierto… ahora que eres un magnifico vendedor ¿Qué tal si le envías dinero a tu hermano? Y…

—¿y? —Conner se intrigó sobre el porqué su hermano no había concluido su frase —¿Jason?

Vio pasar una patrulla más abajo en la calle y como mucha gente parecía arremolinarse unas calles más abajo, sin duda ese balcón sería de mucha ayuda—tengo que irme hermanito mándame unos billetes…

—Pero, pero… ¡Jay!

—Lo que sea tu voluntad chiquitin, adiós…—colgó y guardó su celular luego bajo brincando por balcones y techos a la calle para echarse a correr.

Bajó hasta la ligeramente estrecha calle en al cual se arremolinaban muchas personas mirando curiosas un cadáver que tenía varios tiros, Jason se apresuró a llegar a la orilla para ver mejor—Vamos, vamos no hay nada que ver aquí…—Un rubio apareció entre la multitud, no tenía uniforme y de no ser porque su placa colgaba de su bolsa Jason no lo hubiera reconocido—¿Qué tenemos Barbara? —una pelirroja inspeccionaba con cierto asco y desconcierto el cadáver

—Hombre de mediana edad, parece que lo balearon por la espalda— Barara se levantó y le hizo una seña a su amigo para que se acercara—lo interesante está aquí Michael— señalo el cuello de la victima que tenia un símbolo poco usado pero no desconocido…

—Maldición…un sublevado—dijo pasándose la mano por el rostro, pateo el cadáver con algo de tedio—¡Carajo!

—Oiga no debería hacer eso— Jason intervino

—Estas son cosas de la policía amigo, no hay tiempo para sentimentalismos… es un cadáver nada más…

—Estas maltratando evidencia… podría ser una venganza— se quejó Jason con los brazos cruzados

—Hablas como si supieras mucho …¿deberíamos llevarte a la comandancia? —Jason se encogió de hombros algo retador—mira muchacho… no tengo tiempo para estas cosas

—No es cuestión de tiempo es cuestión de justica, deberías cercar mejor el área y analizar bien la escena del crimen…—le espetó Jason

—Mira pedazo de aficionado, no me interesa que pienses o que debería ¿sabes? Si cercara las escenas del crimen de la ciudad no había por donde caminar pequeño ignorante ¿Qué sabes tú de ser guardián de tierra?

—Es cierto… no se nada—-Jason se dio la vuelta dejando a Michael con la palabra en la boca— todavía—el impetuoso soldado se dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

—Idiota…

—Mike hay que entregar el cadáver a los familiares—sugirió Bárbara con mucho cansancio. Pero Michael le hizo una seña con la mano

—No…llama al estúpido forense y cerquemos el área—Bárbara se sorprendió un poco por las instrucciones del rubio— carajo yo quería irme temprano a casa hoy

—¿Algo especial? —Bárbara comenzó a hacer que la gente retrocediera

—Hoy llegaron a la isla mi esposo y mi hijo…—Michael sacudió su cabeza y uso su radio para pedir apoyo.

"Narrasti" el Brillante letrero le había dado la bienvenida al brazo derecho de los Wayne, Dick entró confiado la seguridad de la puerta le saludo al entrar a ese antro en donde se repartían los mejores tragos, los mejores platos y había la mejor música, pero sobre todo los mejores especímenes de chicos y chicas, Narrasti era como su segundo hogar, había crecido entre meseros, bármanes y danzantes; hombres y mujeres—Señor Wayne un placer tenerlo de vuelta— la mujer con diminutas ropas y hermoso rostro le saludo apenas entró en el lugar—la mesa de siempre supongo…

—Por ahora no, vine a ver a mi padrino— comentó Dick como si nada —¿Dónde está? ¿En el Lobby del piso superior? —la chica asintió—anúnciame con el no quiero llegar y que aun tenga los pantalones abajo

Le obedecieron y pudo subir por el elevador hasta el salón donde su padrino pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo— Dickie… — le recibió sentado en el inmenso sofá de piel que tenía a mitad de la sala, en ese momento una hermosa bailarina le acompañaba— me da gusto verte hijo…

—A mí también me da gusto verte padrino—Dick se acercó y sintió que su padrino le tomaba de los hombros para darle un beso en ambas mejillas, las ásperas escamas de la piel , le ocasionaron un ligero escozor, que era parte del cariño que le daba su padrino; Crock era muy cariñoso debajo de su ruda apariencia—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal va el negocio?

—Todo bien Richard, ya sabes… chicas bonitas, clientes importantes, tengo dos buenas danzantes de cuerpo que hacen que todos dejen los sueldos completos en la caja del bar— Crock sonrió confianzudo

—Me lo puedo imaginar… por cierto tío hablando de negocios—Dick notó que Crock le hacía una seña para que se detenga.

—Déjanos Preciosa—la mujer al lado del padrino de Richard se levantó y se fue— te he dicho mil veces que no hables así como así de las cosas.

—Lo siento padrino…

—Eres muy descuidado Richard… ya no eres mi aprendiz, tu mandas sobre todas nuestras fuerzas y debes ser cuidadoso…—Dick hizo un gesto de enojo, como un niño chiquito que es regañado—ya, ya …sin hacer pucheros mi niño—el enorme hombre de negocios turbios le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado, el reptiliano le abrazó con cariño—habla ¿Qué negocios hay pendientes?

—Drogas, ya han llegado las drogas y necesito sacarlas de Mugan rumbo al continente

—Hummm— Crock hizo un sonido gutural—¿Cuántas mulas necesitas?

—Al menos cinco—Crock pareció meditar un segundo —pagare por la renta de ellas

—No te las iba a dar gratis, somos familia pero no soy idiota—Explicó Crock —está bien... te doy la tarifa de siempre por ellas pero necesito también un par de cosas

—¿Cuántos muertos?

—Son cuatro—explicó Crock—me deben dinero, bueno… necesito que mates a dos, los demás con que pierdan los dedos me basta—dijo el dueño del antro como no queriendo la cosa

—Eso lo haré gratis padrino no te preocupes—Richard se separó un poco de Crock— por cierto Tim regresa a casa…

—Cierto, cierto… el pequeño Timy cuando lo vi por última vez apenas me llegaba a las rodillas es bueno que ya esté en casa

—Llega mañana

—Infórmate mejor niño… él ya está en Mugan—Dick hizo un gesto de desagrado— Orm lo recibió en la aduana

—Ese asqueroso bastardo —Crock le acaricio la espalda para tranquilizarle —ese tarado nos arruinara la fiesta sorpresa…

—A propósito, Bruce me pidió un par de mis bailarines para la recepción de mañana— Crock se puso de pie y se dirigió al bar que tenía para servirse un trago— dile que le enviare a las mejores chicas que tengo, dos Danzantes de Cuerpo, las mejores que he tenido desde …

—¿Desde que mi segundo padre trabajaba por aquí? — Crock pareció ponerse melancólico

—eran tiempos convulsos para todos, antes de que tú y tu hermano nacieran… tu padre…

—Conozco los orígenes de mi segundo Padre y no me importa…

—Hablando de tu hermano… ¿Por qué no lo has encontrado? —Dick suspiró algo enojado ante el comentario de su padrino

—Hago lo que puedo ¿Me reclamaras tu también? ¡Todos extrañan al pobre Roy!... ¡Dickie esfuérzate más! ¡No lo estás haciendo bien! —dijo a modo de queja el moreno mientras gesticulaba algo ofendido— lo último que me dijeron esta mañana fue: si tu hermano te estuviera buscando ya te hubiera encontrado… ¡Que poco lo conocen! —Crock estaba algo incómodo con la reacción de Dick — Roy solo me hubiera encontrado si hubiera estado empapado en droga…

—¡Basta de quejas! —la frase de Crock sonó como un gran rugido hizo que Dick cesara— entiendo lo pesado de tu trabajo Dick entiendo de donde vienen los reclamos de tus padres… yo también extraño a tu hermano, todos los Wayne son como mis hijos, te comprendo Dickie, mi pobre Dickie… este trabajo no era para ti—le acarició el rostro con algo de condescendencia

—No lo era, pero verán que lo haré mejor que nadie... — Crock sonrió antes de acabar su trago— debo irme padrino…

—Vuelve pronto Richard y si puedes traer contigo a tus hermanos, hace mucho que no los veo— Dick asintió y salió del lugar.

Barth era un poco nervioso, pero estaba muy calmado luego de haber regresado de casa de sus padres, ahora estaba terminando la cena para su esposo, seguro que regresaría cansado de un pesado día de trabajo, tenía cosas en la sartén y movía cosas dentro de una olla, un estofado o un asado, había que tener variedad porque no sabía que le podía gustar —¡Barth! —la voz en la puerta de su pequeña casa llamó su atención, se apresuró para atender

—Damian ¿Qué pasa? — el castaño observaba curioso al niño

—Tt, nada es solo que mis padres cenaran en las habitaciones del abuelo y no quiero comer solo en la cocina—explicó el niño

—¿Y James?

—Salió— dijo Damian sin más —¿puedo comer contigo? —Barth parecía querer poner peros pero pareció ver la doble intención de Damian en sus ojos

—Claro que si hermanito, adelante…— Barth le indicó que pasara y se sentara en la mesa

—Huele delicioso—dijo Damian con sinceridad —Tt, dicen que cuando alguien está de buen humor la comida le sale más rica

—Eso no lo había escuchado

—Armine lo menciona mucho— dijo Damian refiriéndose a una mujer de la servidumbre— que bueno que fuimos a casa de tus padres… pudiste ver cosas interesantes—dijo Damian haciendo que Barth casi suelte la cuchara con la que servía la comida

—No, no sé de qué hablas… —acomodó un plato frente al chico

—Vamos Barth Wally, lo dijo y yo lo escuché claramente—Barth se sintió acorralado— no te pongas nervioso, eres casado no capado, puedes ver lo que gustes… yo no dire nada—dijo en un tono de broma— Barth respiró satisfecho

—Hablando de Wally… lo vi entrar a la casa con sanre saliendo de su boca ¿te gusta dar besos agresivos verdad?-contrarrestó Barth mientras el chico comenzaba a comer—¿Damian?

—Tt, no… —Damian engulló otro bocado y continuo—solo no me gusta besar… a nadie y menos a Wally

—¿Entonces?

—El idiota de tu hermano intentó meter sus calenturientas manos dentro de mi ropa y le di una dolorosa lección, no me gusta besar Barth… sobre todo a alguien como Wally— Barth se avergonzó un poco de lo que había dicho el niño, después de todo él era un Allen—Barth, yo no quise…

—Descuida hermanito, te entiendo—Barth suspiró con algo de pesar —pero hay ocasiones en los que no podemos negar un beso, mucho menos nuestro destino—Damian sintió algo de pena por su hermano político al que le acarició la mano para mostrar empatía.

—Siré —el rubio habló para llamar la atención de Alfred que esperaba sentado en la mesa—señor, ya han llegado su hijo y su esposo

—Ya era hora, haz que pasen Steve— el rubio asintió y se retiró un segundo para volver acompañado de Bruce y Oliver —ya era hora Bruce…

—Lo siento padre, negocios ya sabes…— Alfred negó ligeramente con la cabeza y le hizo una señal para que ambos tomen asiento—¿está todo listo Bruce?

—Mañana tendremos una buena fiesta de recepción para Tim y nos servirá de pretexto para tratar ciertos asuntos—Alfred asintió ante lo que comentaba Bruce

—Bien, como debe de ser— Alfred agradeció con la cabeza a Steve que había comenzado a servir la comida—¿Invitados todos?

—Los Curry han confirmado…

—Bien esperemos que traigan a sus hijos mayores… lo que están en edad de casamiento—Alfred comenzó a comer—Oliver ¿Cómo te fue con los Allen?

—Jay Allen manda saludos señor Wayne, igual que su hijo y su esposa, nos han atendido bien—explicó el rubio mientras bebía ligeramente de su vaso— dicen que vendrán y traerán a Wally con ellos

—Lo estaremos en la misma mesa que Damian padre—comentó Bruce como leyéndole la mente a Alfred

—Que comience a adaptarse, si todo sale bien cenará con el todos los días en la ciudadela…

—Bastara que quiera…—Oliver lo dijo suficientemente bajo, sin embargo para Alfred no paso desapercibido.

—¿Cómo dices? —el rubio suspiró con algo e desgano—Damian tiene un carácter algo dificl tuvo un ligero altercado con Wally en casa de los Allen, al parecer forcejearon por algo y Wally terminó con sangre en el labio

—Maldición…—Alfred habló en un tono neutral, pero luego subió el tono —¡Maldición! ¿Qué no puedes controlar a tus hijos? Uno desaparece y otro patea su futuro…

—Papá basta—Bruce intervino enérgicamente para defender a su esposo—Oliver hace un buen trabajo, además Damian es un impulsivo si es como es, se debe a que todos en esta casa lo han consentido demasiado, incluso tú le has dado más libertades de las que gozamos los demás…—Bruce habló con determinación y con algo de resentimiento.

—Es cierto, cierto… tiempos relajados hacen muchachos libertinos, pero aun asi—Alfred se limpió la boca con la servilleta de tela— hay que ponerle más disciplina

—Lo he reprendido como se debe señor—dijo Oliver—me ha prometido que no volverá a pasar

—Espero que si, no quiero n desastre mañana

—Todo irá Bien papá —continuo Bruce—por cierto vendrán los Jordan también Allan y sus nietos según parece—Alfred parecio poner una mala cara

—Allan… vendrá a insistirme y preguntar por alguien para su heredero… que fastidio—Alfred se acomodó en su lugar pensativo—pero no podemos ignorarle ni hacer un desplante, mas después de lo que le hiciste a su familia…

—Yo no le hice nada a nadie, solo no funcionó — se quejó Bruce—¿vamos a hablar de errores del pasado?

—Hablaremos de cosas que atañen a esta familia Bruce y de lo que a mí se me dé la gana, porque está aún sigue siendo mi casa ¿entendido? —Bruce hizo una mueca ante el comentario de su progenitor; tenía ganas de discutir, no había tenido un buen día y podía plantarle cara a su padre.

Lo hubiera hecho, hubiera iniciado una buena discusión de no ser porque algo interrumpió su comida: el sonido de una campana, la campana que estaba en la entrada de la casa—Steve…—Bruce llamó a su hombre de mas confianza—ve y dime que esta pasando…— la campana repicaba mientras Steve corría a prisa, asomo por el balcón del segundo piso al Jardin interno de la entrada, vio a su hijo agitando la campana y cargando una valija, regresó a prisa con los señores.

—¿Es necesario hacer tanto escándalo? —Tim estaba un poco incómodo por tanto ruido, la campana que agitaba James no era de lo mas discreta, llamó la atención de todos los sirvientes que acudieron a prisa

—Si, si lo es…—James rió divertido —¡El señorito ha vuelto! — dejó la campana un momento para tomar el cuerno de carnero que había estado en la familia Wayne por años y lo toco, para terminar de dar aviso.

—¡Tim! — Damian y Barth fueron los primeros en aparecer por la escalera, los sirvientes rodeaban a Tim y cantaban una alegre canción de bienvenida mientras el caminaba entre ellos saludándolos con James muy de cerca—Estas en casa— Tim se sorprendió de que su consentido hermano menor se abrazara a sus piernas

—Damian, ¡mira que grande ya estas! Todo un señorito…— le abrazó, le beso las mejillas y camino un poco más con el prendido de sus piernas—Barth…

—Hermano, es bueno verte en casa— le saludo con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, Tim le rodeo con su brazo y lo estrechó a su cuerpo —que bueno que estas de vuelta…

—Así que nuevamente cambias los planes…— la grave voz del cabeza de familia hizo que los sirvientes guardaran silencio, se abrieron dejando ver a Bruce que iba seguido de Oliver y Alfred — se suponía que llegarías mañana

—Quise darles una sorpresa padre—Tim hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza para saludar a su padre que lucía bastante serio, más de lo que recordaba

—Bienvenido hijo— sin decir nada mas Bruce le dio un gran abrazo al chico que sonrió confiado, por sobre los hombros de su padre podía ver a su rubio segundo padre—todos quieren saludarte…

—Papá— Tim se arrojó con ternura en los brazos de Oliver— estoy tan feliz de verte…

—Yo también hijo, me da gusto que estés de nuevo a mi lado—Oliver lo beso en la mejilla y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo con mucha aprensión, Damian solo lo miraba con algo de celos —me tranquiliza verte con bien

— A mi igual padre, no deje de pensar en ustedes mientras estuve fuera…

—Basta, basta suéltalo Oliver, ya volvió y no se ira pronto… muchacho— el abuelo Alfred se abrió paso tambien— saluda a tu viejo abuelo… mi pequeño maestro— Alfred sonrió y le beso la frente—mi tierno muchachito…— parecía ser que todos estaban a gusto de ver a Tim de nuevo en Mugan— que bueno que James pudo ir por ti…

—Gracias Abuelo, si soy es decir somos afortunados de que James cuide de nosotros… igual que mi ti.. es decir que Steve— Tim miro al rubio

—Joven Tim un placer tenerte de nuevo en casa…— comentó el rubio lo más serio que pudo, estaban intercambiando saludos aun rodeando al recién llegado cuando el cuerno que estaba en la pared volvió a sonar llamando la atención de todos

—Así que es cierto…— la seria y elegante figura de Dick asomó tras de todos— Timothy esta en casa…

—Hola Richard— Tim se separó de su abuelo y miró igual de serio a su hermano mayor— pensé que no estabas en casa

—No me perdería la oportunidad de recibir al orgullo de la familia— parecía haber un dejo de sarcasmo y reproche en su voz—pero anda… no seas tan seco, saluda a tu hermano…— Dick le extendió los brazos y más por compromiso que nada Tim le contestó el gesto— ya era que volvieras niño, el "haurra" de nuestros padres esta en casa—le dijo al oído

—No empieces con tus cosas Dick, en serió ha sido un largo viaje—contestó en un tono bajo

—Lo sé—Dick bajó sus manos tocando ligeramente los glúteos, sintió una ligereza— ¿Orm te hizo algo en la aduana?

—nada de eso Richard no hagas un escándalo ¿ok? —Tim se despegó del abrazo

—Para Nada— Dick le dio un beso sobre el cabello —¡Mi hermanito ha vuelto! — los sirvientes que aún le rodeaban contestaron con un sonoro "¡Hey!" a la vez que comenzaban a cantar canciones de nuevo—¿Cenamos?

—Parece buena idea— Bruce accedió a la petición de su hijo mayor— Steve que preparen el comedor principal

—Si siré —accedió el rubio, Bruce le hizo una seña a Oliver para que le acompañara al comedor—¿estas contento de tener a nuestro hijo en casa?

Oliver meditó un segundo su respuesta, la verdad es que estaba muy contento, pero aun así se sentía incompleto— estoy contento Bruce deberás, pero tú sabes…

—Tranquilo Ollie, lo encontraremos y estaremos completos de nuevo— Bruce hablo para tranquilizar a su esposo.

Tim iba caminando con Damian y Barth a su lado, se sintió incomodo cuando Dick tomó casi por la fuerza la mano de su cuñado y lo llevó unos pasos más adelante—¿Qué sucede con el?

— Tt, es un idiota, ya sabes cómo es —se quejó Damian quedamente con su recién llegado hermano—que bueno que estés aquí…

—A mi igual me da gusto estar de regreso— Tim estaba muy contento de estar en casa, que dijeran lo que quieran de su familia, para el eran lo mejor del mundo.

GLOSARIO

Danzante de cuerpo.- Humanos capaces de modificar sus cuerpos para adaptar cualquier imagen humana, pueden ser hombres o mujeres, aunque en su mayoría son artistas o bailarines pueden desempeñar cualquier empleo.

Haurra.- Literalmente "bebé" o "Nene" un apodo despectivo que a veces los hermanos mayores de Mugan usan sobre los menores.

Siré.- significa señor, usado para referirse al dueño de una casa o cabeza de linaje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno pues Tim ya está en casa, pero tuvo que pasar por un buen de sorpresas antes de poder estar con su familia, el pequeño estuvo a punto de ser asesinado ¿Por qué Tim? ¿Será algo contra el o contra su familia? Hablando de familia, Dick tiene un trabajo pendiente pero me da la impresión de que no quiere hacerlo, hablando de trabajos el joven Jason esta emocionado por iniciar el suyo tanto que no pudo esperar al día siguiente para entrar en acción, le causó un buen disgusto a la policía ¿será el único disgusto que cause? Habrá que esperar.

Ok estos han sido días algo ocupados, siguiendo con el rol de las actualizaciones le ha tocado a esta historia que poco a poco se abre algo de camino en el Maikverse, espero que los que se hayan atrevido a leerla se hayan pasado un buen momento, que hayan disfrutado los párrafos, y como siempre estamos abiertos a sus reviews y Pm´s ojala se animen a dejar alguno.

El comercial de esta ocasión para recordar que Chicos de Gotham y Flecha en el agua ya han tenido su respectiva actualización, de igual forma les recuerdo que estamos en campaña Antiplagios, la campaña **"Robas mis Sueños"** les invita a detectar y denunciar posibles plagios de trabajos entre autores, esto es importante ya que el plagio nos afecta a todos, lectores y escritores por igual, Bueno me retiro por ahora espero que estén pasando un buen mes, un saludo a todos, Paz y bien.

See ya!


	4. Debida Presentación

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **\- Debida Presentación -**

No había nada como el hogar para Tim, dentro de esa gran y enorme casa en la que había crecido, era una suerte que sus padres no decidieran moverle las cosas del cuarto o habérselo dado a Damian, el cual a pesar de tener un cuarto más grande que el suyo no tenía empacho en decir que necesitaba más espacio y siendo como es el verdadero Haurra de la casa lo hubiera conseguido.

—¡Ñam! ¡Hogar dulce hogar! — dijo mientras se dejaba caer en su cama aun vestido

—Deberías cambiarte la ropa hijo—Oliver había llegado a ver a su hijo—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás cansado?

—Un poco papá… la cena estuvo deliciosa…

—Espera a mañana y veras que tiene preparado tu padre—Oliver se sentó al lado de su hijo —no pensé que regresaras tan pronto…

—Ya había terminado la escuela…

—Maestro de artes… ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso en Mugán?

—algo se me ocurrirá papá estoy seguro de eso…

—Dime la verdad hijo, después de estar fuera de aquí no creo que hubieras estado desesperado por volver…

—Papá este es mi hogar y aquí está mi familia además… me preocupan ustedes… me preocupa mi hermano Roy—Oliver puso un semblante oscuro al escuchar la mención de su hijo mayor

—Dick lo está buscando y estoy seguro que lo encontrara…—Dijo Oliver muy serio

—Pareces querer convencerme más a mí que a ti—Oliver miró enojado a Tim

—Richard es tu hermano, el los ama a ustedes… a todos ustedes—explicó Oliver en un tono muy serio

—Si, nos quiere tanto que ha puesto sus negocios de lavado de dinero a nuestro nombre… ¿sabías que tengo dos cafés a mi nombre? Todo para…—Oliver levantó la mano para interrumpir a su hijo

—Lo sé, pero esas son cosas que decidió tu padre… es por el bien de la familia—Tim hizo una mueca— tu no debes preocuparte por eso… y por Roy lo único que podemos hacer es ser pacientes y pedir a los ancestros que lo devuelvan con bien…— Tim parecía querer discutir pero no dijo nada mas—anda prepárate para dormir… James— Oliver hizo sonar una pequeña campana

—¿Señor? —dijo el castaño al entrar en la habitación de Tim

—Ayuda a mi hijo a asearse y acostarse, después haz lo mismo con Damian…—el aludido asintió —mañana tienen un día ocupado

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Tim

—Mañana es tu fiesta de bienvenida, iras de compras, te compraras ropa nueva para estar presentable, tus potenciales prometidos vendrán a la fiesta—Tim hizo una mueca de desagrado

—pero yo no…

—Lo sé hijo, lo sé, no quieres ropa nueva pero insisto en que vayas de compras, tu padre y tu abuelo no me perdonarán si dejo que te presentes usando cualquier cosa que tengas en el armario… ya sabes cómo son… ahora aséate y descansa…—sin decir más Oliver salió de la habitación.

Tim estaba apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas ya comenzaba a recordar lo malo de estar en el hogar familiar: que decidieran por el—¿puedes creer eso? —Tim parecía dirigir sus quejas a la figura que iba de un lado a otro cargando cosas, una mesa pequeña donde colocó una pequeña tina con agua—¡Bucky!

—Te oí la primera vez Tim, pero le diriges tus quejas al más inútil de todos en esta casa

—Tú no eres un inútil, cuidas de nosotros

—Si bueno sabes a qué me refiero….—James le hizo una indicación a Tim para que se acercara a él, este obedeció quitándose las prendas superiores—Brazos por favor

—No entiendo por qué dices eso… —Tim sintió como James le limpiaba la espalda, los brazos y el pecho

—Sabes a qué me refiero Primo, podemos tratarnos familiarmente tras de estas paredes, pero fuera de ellas, somos el joven Tim y su sirviente Bucky…— James se dedicó a desabrochar los pantalones de Tim—por favor…

—Ya estoy muy grande para esto ¿sabes?

—No te importaba hace unos años —comentó divertidamente Bucky mientras se dirigía al closet y sacaba una cómoda pijama

—Era un niño como Damian…

—Damian no es un niño, es un bebé… y bastante caprichoso debo decir…—dijo James al entregarle la pijama que Tim comenzó a colocarse

—¿Tu bebé?

—Si…mi bebé y debo ir a asearlo — James comenzó a retirar las cosas que le habían servido— tranquilo Tim, Damian podrá ser el "txiki" de la casa, pero tú siempre serás mi hermanito—James le beso la nuca y le dio un abrazo—iré a por Damián y después vendré a leerte un cuento…—Tim sonrió por el comentario de Bucky por ese tipo de cosas valía la pena volver a casa.

La comida era buena, el desayuno muy sustancioso y Jason estaba seguro que iba a necesitarlo, le gustaba esa pequeña pensión en donde la amable casera había comenzado a cocinar también para el— Así que señor Kent, ¿estará aquí mucho tiempo? —dijo la mujer mientras colocaba frente al joven Jason un vaso de agua saborizada

—Espero que si —dijo Jason mientras comía con ahínco de su plato —hoy es mi primer día de trabajo

—¿en que trabajara señor Kent?

—Por favor señora Iskra, llámeme solo Jason— dijo el chico mientras mascaba con la boca abierta, se dio cuenta y trago apresuradamente—Seré policía de tierra… hace poco me ofrecieron el puesto de comandante de las fuerzas combinadas de Mugán— Jason notó que la mujer le ponía una cara un tanto seria—¿pasa algo?

—No, nada… es solo que… es un trabajo peligroso y usted es tan buen muchacho…—comentó la mujer mientras formaba una sonrisa

—Bueno sabía que este lugar era algo ajetreado, pero parte de mi trabajo será hacer un cambio…—Comentó Jason con una gran sonrisa

—¡Oh! Estoy seguro que lo lograrás hijo—dijo la mujer mientras se alejaba de la mesa— seguro que cambiaras y te volverás como todos…—Jason pareció no comprender mucho, regresó a su desayuno.

El otro lado de la isla, era todavía una muy buena zona para erigir una modesta casa de solo una cuadra de tamaño y un par de pisos además de la planta superior, un pequeño Jardin y una gran muralla de herraje donde se miraba uno de los escudos de armas más respetados de la ciudad; dentro de la cocina también había movimiento, se estaban terminando los platos para desayunar y sirviéndose mientras que los integrantes de la familia comenzaban a aparecer—Buenos días Jhon— el castaño que ingreso en el lugar llamó la atención del moreno y fornido ex –capitán de las fuerzas de mar

—Bienvenido a la vida Hal…

—Gracias, el desayuno huele bien…— Jhon agradeció el comentario con una ligera inclinación de cabeza—¿Papá aún no se despierta?

—No lo sé supongo que sigue en sus habitaciones— comentó Jhon mientras comenzaba a servir platos—Debe estar buscando su uniforme, hoy tenemos ese pendiente en la noche…—Hal hizo una mueca— supongo que no vale la pena preguntar si iras con nosotros ¿verdad?

—Supones bien, no iría ni aunque el imbécil de Bruce me premiara con subirme la pensión…

—Si te dice que vayas para que te de dinero será mejor que obedezcas— una gruesa y mandona voz ingreso en la habitación, correspondía a un pelirrojo bien uniformado—el dinero bien nos vendría bien….

—Vete al demonio Guy, no voy a ir a rogarle al imbécil de Bruce por unos centavos más… quien dicho sea de paso no me los daría ni aunque me arrodillara todo el día

—Dile que es para su pequeño Bastardo…—sugirió el pelirrojo

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso! — Hal se paró enojado al lado del pelirrojo mostrándole los dientes—No quiero escuchar esas cosas de tu boca de nuevo…

—Chicos, Basta…los niños están por bajar…—Jhon intervino—Guy tu comentario fue muy desagradable

—Lo sé, pero bien sabes que tengo Razón Jhon… ambos saben que tengo razón…

—No Guy, no la tienes—Hal tomó su lugar frente a uno de los platos con comida—nuestro hijo no necesita nada de ese presumido de mierda

—Como digas…—espetó el Pelirrojo

—Hal ya lo dijo Guy, nuestros hijos no necesitan nada de los Wayne…— Jhon trató de zanjar la conversación, justo a tiempo para la entrada de las pequeñas alegrías de la casa: un joven de cabello negro y un niño pelirrojo

—Buenos días papá —Kyle se acercó para besar la mejilla de Hal— Buenos días pa— hizo el mismo gesto con Jhon y finalmente con Guy— buenos días Pa…

—Ya era hora que llegaras niño— dijo Guy con algo de seriedad a Kyle—hay que apresurarse para llegar pronto al trabajo, recuerda que hoy llega e nuevo jefe…— explico Guy

—Lo sé pa, llevas días recordándomelo

—Tu padre lo hace con la mejor intención — una autoritaria voz ingresó en la escena, por instinto todos los miembros de la familia se pusieron de pie en posición de firmes ocupando su lugar alrededor de la mesa

—Buenos días señor —dijeron todos al unísono como si trataran de un ejército muy bien entrenado

—Pueden sentarse… es bueno ver que hoy no tuve que esperar a nadie— el patriarca de la familia Jordan, era un hombre de horarios y de una disciplina muy férrea como corresponde a un viejo general retirado, Allan era sin duda un buen ejemplo de las viejas costumbres de Mugán—Kyle el tiempo es importante, cinco minutos tarde pueden significar la vida o la muerte en un trabajo como el que desempeñan los miembros de esta familia

—Lo se abuelo…

—Apréndelo bien Colin— Allan miró al menor de los integrantes de la familia—las reglas nos protegen, por eso debemos cumplirlas tan bien como son dictadas… y más aún debemos hacer que otros las cumplan— Kyle suspiró con fastidio por el comentario de su abuelo, Hal que estaba a su lado solo le puso una mano en la pierna a modo de consuelo

—Kyle no llegó tarde papá, llego a tiempo para ir a su trabajo conmigo—comentó Guy para tratar de justificar a su hijo

—Su trabajo… al menos a un lo conserva… en esta familia siempre se dejan ir las buenas oportunidades

—Papá por favor—Jhon intervino para evitar que Hal iniciara una discusión —estamos desayunando…

—Está bien, ya no diré nada más — explicó Allan mientras regresaba a su plato—pero más vale que llegues a tiempo hoy a casa muchacho… lo quiera Hal o no irás conmigo a la fiesta de los Wayne

—No me gusta que Kyle pise esa casa—dijo Hal

—¡No vas a negarle las oportunidades que tu pateaste Hal! —Allan aporreo su mano sobre la mesa

—Pero yo no…—Kyle tragó saliva solo de ver la mirada de furia de su abuelo —no pienso llegar tarde abuelo

—Bien Kyle… más vale estar a tiempo, quizá tengamos algo de suerte —Allan ya no dijo nada más, todos siguieron desayunando.

"Capitanía General" lo decía en letras doradas sobre los tres escudos de las fuerzas armadas de Mugán—Bueno estamos aquí…— Jason tomó aire, apretó que tenía en las manos y se introdujo con paso firme en el edificio—Buenos días… disculpe— la recepcionista del lugar le hizo una seña para que esperara, parecía que la burocracia era algo común en la isla

—Así que … ¿Qué tal la cena? —Barbara Gordon interrogaba a su compañero rubio que tenía cara de pocos amigos

—Fría ¿cómo más iba a estar?

—No pensé que Tedd fuera tan poco comprensivo—-dijo la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a acomodarse en su escritorio

—Es bastante comprensivo, y teniendo en cuenta que luego salió a media noche a atender una emergencia… me toco aguantarme las ganas de darle una bienvenida— Dijo Michael de manera un poco enojada

—Así que ¿como no tuviste sexo anoche soportaremos tu mal humor Mike? —Kyle llegó a situarse en el escritorio que estaba al lado del rubio— Buenos días —saludó amenamente

—Buenos días casi capitán—Kyle hizo una mueca por el comentario de Mike

—No me digas así Michael… sabes que es desagradable

—¿Y cómo mas quieres que te diga? —dijo el rubio mientras bebía de su café— dejaste ir la promoción de tu vida para que se la entreguen a un perfecto desconocido… ¡Vaya trato!

—Ya basta Michael déjalo en paz—intervino Barbara

—Si Mike, tengo suficiente de esto en casa con mis padres y mi abuelo como para que además tenga que aguantarte a ti … — Kyle parecía querer seguir discutiendo, pero al ver que alguien se acercaba mejor cesó en su platica

—¡Oficial en el área! — todos los integrantes del departamento dejaron sus escritorios para formarse en el pasillo

—Descancen…— Guy se dirigió a todos los presentes— como todos bien saben el dia de hoy tendremos un nuevo integrante, su nuevo capitán vendrá a presentarse— GUy hablaba mientras con paso firme caminaba entre los policías, resaltaba mucho con su uniforme bien acomodado, a diferencia de los policías y detectives que no usaban más que ropas de civil —por su bien, espero que no pretendan dejarme en ridículo…—Guy pareció dirigir su mirada a Kyle quien Bufó con desgano—dicen que su nuevo jefe es una persona brillante y bien entrenada, pero ustedes mejor que nadie saben que en Mugán el entrenamiento no sirve de nada, muéstrenle como son las cosas aquí … y si me necesitan saben dónde hallarme— Guy se dirigió a la salida por el pasillo que lleva a su oficina.

—amaneció de buenas tu viejo ¿eh? —Michael se ganó un rodar de ojos por parte de Kyle

—Buenos días—la voz firme pero amable resonó en el pasillo que aún se acomodaba—disculpen busco…

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Michael se acercó a Jason muy confianzudo —si vienes a preguntar que hice con el cadáver de ayer tendre que arrestarte

—Que gracioso oficial, en realidad me enterare de lo que hizo con el cuándo me entregue su reporte—contestó Jason de manera poco amistosa

—¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

— ¿Usted por qué cree? —Jason sacó de entre sus ropas un documento firmado y sellado donde estaba en letras grandes su nombre completo y su nuevo cargo—Buenos días a todos mi nombre es Jason Kent, soy su nuevo Capitán …

EL rubio sintió en ese momento que había metido la pata en serio—bueno por sus caras veo que están sorprendidos de verme, aunque no entiendo por que

—No es nada Jefe—Kyle fue el primero en acercarse—le doy la bienvenida a nombre de todo el cuartel—se escucharon afirmativos y se vieron varios asentimientos de cabeza, Jason le smiraba con algo de descofnianza—esperamos que se sienta a gusto trabajando aquí…

—Estoy seguro que sí , pero no tan a gusto como ustedes ¿Dónde están sus uniformes?

—Tiene que ser una broma— masculló Barbara bajamente

—No voy a repetir la pregunta …

—Es complicado jefe, en Mugán— Kyle vio que Jason le interrumpía

—El uniforme es parte del alma de un soldado, espero que todos se lo pongan antes de salir a resguardar a la ciudadanía… y … señor

—Kyle… Kyle Jordan

—Señor Jordan, muéstreme mi oficina y busque un vehículo quiero recorrer las calles…

—Su oficina esta lista señor Kent— el grito de "oficial en el área" volvió a escuharse, Guy había reaparecido en el lugar— pero me temo que aun no puede recorrer las calles, al menos no como capitán general— explico el pelirrojo

—¿Señor? — Jason hacia el saludo militar que correspondía a su oficial superior —Espero no haber faltado al procedimiento

—No en gran medida Capitan Kent, pero aunque tenga el nombramiento no podrá ser tratado como tal hasta que sus credenciales sean presentadas y aceptadas por el Mayordomo General de Mugán— Guy se rascó la barbailla pensativo

—No considero eso como necesario yo quiero empezar a trabajar señor— comentó Jaosn lo más respetuoso que pudo

—Y lo harás, sé que lo harás muchacho, pero primero se siguen las reglas de tu nueva tierra—Guy le hizo una señal a Michael—preparen mi auto llevaré al capitán a presentarse a la ciudadela… Arregle bien su uniforme Capitán Kent, le presentare al gobernante de la isla.

Jason no pudo hacer nada más que asentir silenciosamente, ese lugar le iba pareciendo más extraño con cada minuto que pasaba.

Los pasos que llevaban los Wayne eran bastante nostálgicos, más porque Tim estaba caminando y recordando todo, contemplaba como muchas calles habían cambiado desde su partida y como nuevas tiendas habían abierto—Tt, ¿podemos ir más rápido? —se quejó Damian muy inconforme, pues no le gustaba mucho ir de compras.

—Calma Damian, estamos de paseo, no nos hará mal distraernos un poco, además ¿Qué iba a quedarte a hacer en casa?

—Nada realmente, es solo que esto es aburrido, tardas demasiado escogiendo las cosas

—Es que realmente yo no quería salir de compras, de no ser porque Papá insistió no habríamos venido—Dijo mientras miraba una tienda en la cual podría haber cosas interesantes

—Te consienten mucho

—¿celoso? —Damian negó con la cabeza de una manera bastante segura—sabes que no es así además me dieron dinero para comprarte un par de cosas, parece que quieren que tú también estés presentable…

—Ni me lo recuerdes, espero que esta vez no insistan en sentarme junto al idiota de Wally— se quejó Damian mientras empezaba a ver prendas de ropa

—¿Qué pasa? Pensé que te agradaban los Allen—dijo Tim mientras seleccionaba una prenda y se la mostraba a Damian que negó con la cabeza para rechazarla

—Me agrada Barth, es un buen hermano y un buen esposo para Dick, aunque él no lo merezca…— Damian dijo la última parte bastante bajo—Dick es detestable…

—Lo se Dami, se ha vuelto pesado de unos años para acá pero se que nos quiere y cuida e nosotros de toda la familia

—¿Tan bien como cuidó de Roy? —Tim dejó de mirar ropas para acercarse a su hermano

—No digas esas cosas Damian…— le reprendió en tono bajo—no nos corresponde hablar de eso y menos juzgar las acciones de nuestros padres…

—Los años afuera no te quitaron lo agachado Ti, no puedo creer que estes tan tranquilo —dijo a modo de queja Damian

—No, no lo estoy, pero por lo mismo que estoy demasiado intranquilo debemos andar con cuidado, descubriremos que paso hermanito pero hay que tener paciencia para saber cómo actuar—Tim tomo una prenda y se la acerco a su cuerpo—mientras tanto hay que seguir con las instrucciones de nuestros padres ¿Qué opinas?

—Te queda mejor el color rojo—dijo Damian aún no muy convencido, quizá Tim tenía algo de razón y bien valía irse con cuidado.

Siguieron observando prendas, probándose cosas, al final encontraron el que consideraban el conjunto adecuado para ellos, bastó con sacar una buena cantidad de dinero para dar por terminado el día de compras—¿quieres comer algo? —interrogó Tim a su pequeño hermano

—¿Podemos comprar unos dulces para llevarle a Barth?

—Lo tienes muy en consideración—dijo Tim con bastante curiosidad— Damian no será que …

—¿Qué estás pensando Tim? —Damian se sonrojó al instante, Tim le guiñó un ojo—¡No es lo que crees!

—Yo no dije nada… —Dijo Tim algo divertido

—Es solo que… —Damian obtuvo la atención de Tim—creo que necesito contarte un par de cosas…

—Suena bien, venga busquemos un café de esos que están a nombre nuestro—dijo Tim a modo de broma sacándole una sonrisa a Damian.

Dentro de la mansión Wayne había mucho movimiento, muchos preparativos y en medio de todo estaba el amadísimo segundo padre de Dick—Papá …

—Richard… pensé que estabas ya trabajando

—Tuve que hacer un par de cosas antes de salir—explicó Dick mientras miraba hacía su habitación

—Espero que nada malo…

—Cosas de esposos padre, ya sabes cómo es…

—Se cómo es, pero no como tratan sus asuntos maritales—explico Oliver mientras hacía señas a los empleados de la casa— ¿necesitas algo antes de salir a lo tuyo? —interrogó Oliver con algo de desconfianza

—Quiero hablar unas cosas con mi padre ¿Dónde esta?

—Con el abuelo, en sus oraciones si no estoy mal— explicó Oliver

—Está bien, iré por el y después ire a ver mis negocios…—Dick se quedó mirando a su segundo padre

—Está bien hijo—un poco más a regañadientes que nada Oliver se acercó a su hijo y le beso la frente—cuídate hijo, regresa con bien…—Dick siguió su camino por la casa —¡Y regresa a tiempo para la fiesta! —Dick solo levantó la mano en señal de afirmación

Cuando llegó al salon donde conmemoraban la memoria de su difunto primer abuelo Alfred y Bruce estaban terminando de rendir honra a la memoria de su difunto pariente, Steve estaba ya apagando velas de manera bastante ceremoniosa—Padre…

—Llegas tarde para las plegarias de la mañana—dijo Bruce algo enojado, Alfred solo negó con la cabeza—sabes a que a tu abuelo no le gustan los retrasos

—Lo lamento padre, pero es que estaba trabajando en algo

—Espero que sea en un Bisnieto—Alfred intervino de manera confianzuda en la conversación—ese matrimonio ya lleva tiempo sin dar frutos Bruce…

—Las cosas llegaran a su tiempo, no todos son tan prolijos a la hora de parir padre…bien debes de saberlo…

—¿Algo que reprochar muchacho? —Alfred lucía enojado y Dick bastante incomodo—si yo no tuve más hijos fue porque me faltó tu padre… Steve…— Alfred le hizo una seña al rubio que se acercó a el—acompáñame a mis habitaciones

—Enseguida Sire…

—¿Algo interesante que decir Dick? ¿O solo vienes a causar malos momentos entre tu abuelo y yo?

—Nada padre, nada más quería decirte que las mulas para las drogas están listas… se iran por aire, pero necesito un salvo conducto... Necesito que hagas una llamada

—Tienes que estar bromeando…—Bruce parecía recordar algo incómodo, un nombre que no se atrevía a mencionar— ¿es muy importante?

—Me gusta pensar que lo es, buenas ganancias para la familia…—Bruce suspiró con algo de resignación—¿lo harás?

—Déjame pensarlo…—Bruce le hizo una seña a s hijo para que se retirara

—Por cierto tío Crock dijo que enviara a su mejores Danzantes de cuerpo para la noche y manda muchos saludos— Explicó Dick antes de salir—Quizá venga a la fiesta…—Richard no pudo ver la mueca algo contrariada que hizo su padre.

Se paseaba mirando los cuadros del enorme salón vacío pinturas de personas elegantemente vestidas, todas de pie delante de una elegante silla— que aburrido…—Jason se quitó el gorro de su elegante uniforme para acariciar su cabello—es una pérdida de tiempo —meditaba en lo que se estaba perdiendo por estar a la espera de ser recibido, miraba insistente a la puerta cerrada por donde el Teniente Gardner había entrado, pero nada, solo no salía.

—Entonces… ¿es de fiar? —Barry miraba por la ventana mientras se acariciaba pensativo la barbilla

—No lo se, ha llegado hace poco, no se nada de él mas que es el mas condecorado de su clase—explicó Guy— no sé qué tan dispuesto este a colaborar con todo…

—Su trabajo es simplemente monitorear las calles Guy y creo que eso puedes enseñárselo… — Explicó Barry de manera autoritaria

—Estará bajo mis ordenes, lo mantendré a raya eso no tienes que recordármelo Barry

—Si tu estúpido Hijo hubiera aceptado la promoción ni siquiera lo tendría parado en mi sal de audiencias—explicó Barry

—Tu sala de audiencias… —Guy no pudo evitar poner una cara irónica— que fácil se acostumbran los Allen ¿cierto?

—Cuida tus palabras amigo, no me hagas solicitar también un nuevo teniente

—No te daré muchas molestias, si todo va bien me retirare del servicio en unos meses…—dijo Guy aun con su sonrisa irónica en el rostro

—Estaré en primera fila para recibir tus charreteras y echarlas al fuego…— dijo Barry bastante serio — espero que vigiles bien a ese nuevo capitán

—He dicho que lo haré… ahora mejor recíbele sus credenciales, se nos esta haciendo tarde y debo regresar a casa arreglarme para la fiesta de los Wayne

—¿Tú también iras? Eso me sorprende un poco

—No tendría por qué, digo invitaron a toda la familia…

—¡Ha! ¿Incluso a Hal?

—Ya sabes… donde hubo fuego…—Guy rió y le indicó a Barry que salieran

Cuando los guardias abrieron la pequeña puerta que Jason miraba con insistencia, el nuevo capitán de Mugán se sintió aliviado ahora podría ir a trabajar—Capitán— Barry apareció frente a Jason que le miraba serio y saludándole a la manera castrense, el carraspeo de Guy llamó la atención de Guy

—¿Señor? — Jason interrogó a su superior

—Su saludo Capitán—dijo Guy a modo de corrección

—Por lo general la gente de Mugán hace una reverencia con la cabeza—explicó Barry

—Yo soy un soldado señor, saludo como tal…—explicó Jason —me gusta cumplir con mi deber

—Y agradecemos eso Capitan… ¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre?

—Kent, Jason Kent Señor—Jason se mostró confundido de ver que su superior ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de decir su nombre a la supuesta autoridad que habían ido a ver—con todo respeto señor si ya hemos terminado con las presentaciones me gustaría poder regresar al cuartel, tengo mucho por ponerme al día …

—Si claro que si, Capitán—dijo Barry— solo necesito que me entregue sus credenciales y listo podrá ejercer como el nuevo capitán de los ejércitos de tierra de Mugán

—¿Mis qué? —Jason no estaba muy seguro de haber escuchado bien, se puso un poco nervioso, cuando le dieron el trabajo nadie le había dicho que tenía que llevar credenciales o algo— bueno …tengo solamente esto—sacó de entre sus ropas el mal doblado y algo arrugado documento donde estaba su nombre y su cargo, se lo extendió a Barry

—Bueno… muy poco ortodoxo… pero servirá—explicó Barry que tomó el documento con algo de lo que a Jason le pareció asco— bueno lo sellare y daremos todo por terminado

—Pero…—Jason vio como el teniente y el gobernante de Mugan salían de nuevo de la habitación— yo tengo que— los guardias cerraron las pesadas puertas y Jason bufó descontento, estaba perdiendo todo su primer día de trabajo

Iba por aquí y por allá, mirando las mesas desocupadas y escuchando la música que ya comenzaba a entonarse, el jardín central estaba bien adornado para la recepción, y Damian lucía muy elegante con sus ropas nuevas, una especie de camisola azul que usaba por fuera de unos elegantes pantalones de lino que se le amoldaban bien a su cuerpo, los bordados en color plata sobre sus ropas hacían resaltar sus ojos azules—luces muy apuesto hijo—Bruce miró con curiosidad a su hijo menor—te ha sentado bien la ropa

—Tim sabe de prendas, pero el color no me termina de convencer, yo quería uno negro…

—El azul no te queda tan mal, y el negro es un color muy serio para alguien tan joven como tú—Damian hizo una mueca— anda hijo sin muecas, los invitados están por llegar y no quiero que te vean con cara de pocos amigos…

—No Tengo ganas de ser amable… —Explicó Damian con algo de malos humos

—Tranquilo hijo—Oliver se sumó a la conversación a la vez que tomaba a Bruce del brazo— estoy seguro que lo pasaras bien, vendrán algunos chicos de tu edad…

—¿Qué? —bueno esa era buena noticia, aparentemente, Damian comenzó a repasar nombres entre las familias importantes de Mugán, por instinto se llevó una mano a la cabeza de manera inconforme cuando notó que por la puerta abierta de la casa entraban los primeros invitados—no… ¡Papá No! —la queja de Damian pasó desapercibida para sus padres que se dirigieron a hacer el papel de anfitriones—No los Curry…

—Señora Atlana es gusto verle—Bruce se dirigio a la elegante mujer rubia que iba a acompañada de su hijo Orm y sus nietos menores: dos niños y una niña

—Bruce, Oliver… es un honor que nos hayan invitado—intercambiaron besos de mejilla y saludos afectuosos— Arthur se disculpa por no poder venir

—Sabemos que su trabajo es complicado a veces, pero la noche es joven, quizá pueda sumarse después a la fiesta—explicó Bruce, Atlana se encogió de hombros —Mary—la mujer indicó a la chica que tomara su abrigo, para dejar ver el hermoso vestido Verde que tenía bellos bordados en color oro que formaban figuras marinas, como correspondía a la matriarca de la familia Curry, los dueños de los barcos de Mugán—Saluden chicos no sean groseros— casi a coro se escuchó un Buenas noches señor Wayne venido de los acompañantes de Atlana.

—Señor Oliver—un moreno de piel clara se adelantó para intercambiar unas palabras con el esposo de Bruce—¿Damian estará en la fiesta?

—tiene que es la bienvenida de su hermano…—explicó el esposo de Bruce—es más estaba por aquí hace un segundo… —giró la vista buscando a su hijo, pero había desaparecido de su campo de visión

—Tt… Maldición— dijo mientras se ocultaba tras de una puerta entre abierta—¡Tenían que venir!

—¿Qué haces aquí Damian? —Bucky asomó tras del chico causándole un buen susto

—¡No hagas eso James! — le reclamó Damian, mientras miraba disimuladamente por la unión de la puerta y la pared—no quiero que me vean

—¿Por qué? Luces muy apuesto…— dijo James mientras se colocaba tras Damian—como todo un pequeño príncipe

—Déjate de halagos Bucky …

—pero porque… —James dirigió su vista al salón donde más invitados estaban entrando, pudo notar de quien se estaba escondiendo su pequeño Tixki—Venga no tengas pena, te acompaño para que no entres solo—James patió la puerta llamando la atención d emas de uno de los asistentnes

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡James! —se quejó Damian mientras sentía como James le tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba casi a rastras hasta la mesa donde estaban los nietos de Atlana: Billy, Fredy y Mary

—Hola chicos,¿ hay lugar aquí para uno más? —interrogó Bucky

—¿Qué? —Billy fue el primero en hablar—Hola Damian, claro que hay lugar—el mencionado lucía muy serio y con ganas de matar a James

—Lo siento chicos, es solo que Damian piensa que no se ve lo suficientemente elegante como para esta ocasión, por eso tenía pena de salir a verles ¿Qué opinan?

—Luce bien —dijo Mary muy seria

—El luce… muy bueno… si…digo yo…—Fredy parecía algo contrariado no hacia contacto visual con Damian, el cual solo entornaba los ojos con fastidio

—¡Claro que sí! — Exclamó emocionado Billy — Luces fantástico Damian… muy apuesto

—Gracias—Dijo Damian entre dientes— agradezco el cumplido Billy pero si me disculpan debo ir por mi hermano…

—No, no, no, no te preocupes por eso Damian— intervino Bucky alegremente mientras obligaba al chico a sentarse al lado de Billy

—Pero…—Damian halo a James de las ropas para llegar a su oído—No me agradan los Curry…

—Son invitados de tu padre, se amable—ordeno Buccky

—Está bien, ¡pero no me sientes junto a Billy! —James le dio la vuelta a Damian para terminar obligándolo aponer su trasero en una silla al lado de quien menos quería — él es un…

—¡Hey Damian!…—Billy se acercó enseguida a Damian—sabes, no luces guapo…—Damian arqueo una ceja—luces muy sexy— el chico en un movimiento atrevido llevó su mano directo a la entrepierna de Damian, haciéndolo enojar—¡Gghh!

—Más te vale no intentar nada de lo que creo que estás pensando— dijo Damian bastante bajo mientras presionaba la mano intrusa que estaba sobre su miembro

—Está bien, pero suelta… ¡Agh!

—Tranquilo Damian, Billy no quiso…—Freddy intervino en favor de su hermano mayor—Vamos Damian perdónalo…

—Está bien—Damian por fin soltó la mano de Billy quien respiro aliviado— Tt, maldición…—Damian suspiró con desgano —todos los Curry son unos pervertidos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Huy! Por fin Jason llegó a su nuevo empleo aunque no ha tenido mucha oportunidad de hacer lo que mejor sabe, lo que si queda claro es que sera un pequeño dolor de cabeza para mas de uno en Mugán, ¿podra Guy mantenerlo a raya? barry espera qu esi ¿tendra algun interes en particular?, por otro lado todos se dirigen a la fiesta de bienvenida del pequeño Tim los Curry han hecho su aparicion y sabemos por Kyle que iran tambien los Jordan y auqnue suena divertido parace que no ha sido un buen inicio de noche para Damian que sigue siendo victima de gente que quiere propasarse con el ¿pero quien puede culparlos si es del todo adorable? en fin la noche es joven y la fiesta en la casa Wayne apenas empieza.

Bueno como podran ver he traido despues de algo de tiempo un capitulo mas de esta particular historia en donde Jason parece ser el mas bueno de los buenos, espero que el capitulo les hay agustado, que haya sido un momento de relax para su día si les gusto y quieren dejar un Review sus comentarios seran bienvenidos, como veran con este fic arranco el rol de actualizaciones del mes de Julio, proximamente sabran mas de un servidos y de las historias del Maikverse, que muy probablemente dejen mas sorpresas en este mes de julio, sorpresas que espero sean de su agrado.

Y para finalizar les invito todos lo lesctores y escritores a sumarse a la campaña contra el plagio llamada "Robas mis dueños" en donde se invita a los que han sido victimas de plagio en esta o en otras pagina denunciar al autor del mismo, ya que como he escrito antes el plagio nos roba las ideas y tambien las ganas, bueno ya por fin me toca decir adios, y lo hago deseandoles a todos un excelente mes d ejulio y mucha paz y bien, nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	5. Hacer su papel

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **\- Hacer su papel -**

Entonces ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué su pequeño Tixki estaba haciendo tantos gestos al estar sentado junto a esos chicos…es decir le rondaban la edad y parecían bastante simpáticos, las preguntas rondaban la cabeza de James mientras reía para sus adentros de ver las caras incomodas de Damian que resistía con soberana sobriedad los avances de un emocionado Curry, del mayor de los segundos, del pequeño Billy—James… — lo llamaron en un tono de regaño que le hacía sentir como un niño pequeño —déjate de estar de mirón hijo y revisa lo que te corresponde…

—Lo siento padre—Steve negó ligeramente con la cabeza

—Tu deber es cuidar de los Wayne… te han dado esa confianza, no la quebrantes por estar distraído

—No pienso hacerlo papá, es solo que … ellos también son Wayne— James miró de nuevo a su pequeño señor, Steve le imitó

—James… tu deber es con el brazo de la familia y sobre todo con la cabeza…— James hizo una ligera mueca por el comentario de su padre— no sabemos cuánto tiempo los señoritos seguirán siendo Wayne… ahora, deja en paz a Damian y ve a ver qué hace el joven Richard, quizá haya algo con lo que le puedas ayudar…

—Si padre…—sin decir nada mas Bucky se retiró de la presencia de Steve

La música ya estaba comenzando a oírse a través de las paredes de la enorme casa, hasta esa extraña pieza que era el hogar de Barth y Dick, el primero estaba terminando de arreglarse, el segundo aún se paseaba en ropa interior por toda la casa—Dick…— le hablaba con algo de timidez, no quería perturbarlo— ya…ya casi estoy listo

—Lo sé—dijo secamente Dick —estaré listo en un minuto

—un sirviente vino hace un momento— un sonido gutural salió de la garganta de Dick—tu padre pidió que nos apuráramos por que los invitados ya están llegando y…— se asustó cuando Dick se levantó de golpe y tiró la mesa donde tenía un vaso con soda—¡Dick!

—¡Nadie va a decirme que hacer dentro de mi propia casa! —dijo el mayor mientras colocaba a Barth contra la pared—nadie ¿me oíste? —Barth asintió con nerviosismo— mucho menos tu—Barth cerró los ojos esperando un buen golpe pero en vez de eso recibió un beso en sus labios temblorosos—todos en esta familia me pertenecen Barth…sobre todo tu…

—Dick … Dick por favor— comenzó casi a suplicar cuando sintió que las manos de Dick comenzaban a meterse bajos sus ropas—se nos hará tarde…— el mencionado no parecía escuchar demasiado, estaba perdido brindando caricias y besos que Barth no parecía disfrutar del todo—-¡Nnnmmm! — tuvo que aguantar el gemido cuando sintió que Dick introducía sus dedos en su parte trasera —Dick… n… no…

—No tardaremos mucho…anda vamos… será solo un momento—Dick sintió como Barth se tensaba y forcejeaba un poco, lo tomo como un desafío —¡Ni se te ocurra! Tu eres mi esposo y harás lo que diga Barth… no voy a detenerme hasta que acabe… —se preparó, Barth cerró los ojos con resignación, ya iba pensando en que tendría que cambiarse las ropas y volver a tomar un baño cuando Dick terminase de satisfacer su lujuria con el

—¡Richard! — el serio llamad al otro lado de la puerta hizo que Dick se retirara de inmediato de encima de Barth—¡Dick!

—Abre la puerta… —Barth estaba algo confundido por la reacción de su esposo, se dio la vuelta para acomodar su prominente erección dentro de su ropa interior, mientras Barth ponía a la normalidad sus ropas de fiesta y corría a abrir la puerta—Pasa Bucky …—la figura de su lugarteniente estaba de pie en la entrada, lucía muy serio

—Hola James— Barth saludó con algo de trabajo— Dick no está listo todavía…

—lo Se Barth…— el tonó cambió a algo más amable— vine a verlo por algo de la seguridad de la fiesta ¿vas a bajar? Creo que tus padres han llegado— Barth le miró esperanzado, primero a James, luego a Dick

—Anda amor… ve…— se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla luego lo conminó a abandonar la habitación, Barth solo agradeció con la mirada a su salvador ocasional.

Cuando por fin quedaron solos y a puerta cerrada Dick solo se dio la vuelta para evitar la mirada acusatoria de James—¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejarlo en paz?

—no sé a qué te refieres— Dick regresó caminando hacía su pequeña sala de estar, tratando de ignorar las miradas acusatorias de su hombre de más confianza

—No quieras hacerme el tonto— Bucky con suma confianza tomó a Dick del brazo y le dio la vuelta para luego apretarle con fuerza los testículos—¿crees que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¡Ibas a violarlo! ¡Otra vez!

—¡Agh! Suéltame James… te lo ordeno…

—No… en este momento… no eres mi señor y yo no soy tu sirviente… ahora solo soy tu hermano…

—Sigo siendo el brazo derech… ¡AH! ¡Suéltame!

—No te quieras hacer el muy hombre conmigo Dick… yo nací antes que tú, robe antes que tú y tome mi primera vida antes de que tú te hicieras pajas con tus asquerosas manos…

—Lo se … lo se… me enseñaste mucho Bucky…

—Pero no te enseñé a ser un abusivo— James le hizo una llave a Dick y lo puso contra la pared—debería enseñarte una vez más…

—¡¿Qué estás?! —Dick sintió como Bucky le bajaba la ropa interior—¡No te atrevas James!

—Debería hacerte sentir lo mismo…

—No… no… James No… tú no puedes…

—¿ y tú sí? Barth no tiene la culpa…

—No… —Dick sintió como James bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones—es culpa de ese idiota… de Roy…—James se detuvo y soltó a Dick—por su culpa… todo es por su culpa— Dick tenía una cara de furia que apenas podía contener—¡Ese maldito me arruinó la vida!

—Richard…— James lo jaló hacia su cuerpo y le dio un gran abrazo

—Yo no quiero…

—lo sé, lo se… tú también eres un pequeño Haurra… yo sé por qué no quieres bajar… yo sé que es lo que tu corazón oculta hermanito…—James comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con ternura— pero bien sabes que hay cosas que no podemos evitar …

—Lo se…—Dick se secó las insipientes lagrimas que había derramado y acomodó su ropa interior— es suficiente James—dijo mientras recuperaba su pose de chico rudo—ayúdame a asearme y vestirme, debo atender a los invitados… y tú debes de supervisar la seguridad…

—Con gusto… sire…— Dick solo sonrió de medio lado ante el comentario de James el cual se acercó y le pasó una mano por encima de los hombros.

Mientras la fiesta de los Wayne comenzaba, del otro lado de la isla alguien se apuraba por terminar su labor, a toda prisa el joven Kyle se esforzaba por terminar sus reportes, apretaba las teclas de su máquina de escribir con suficiente prisa—¡Maldición! —grito al ver que había cometido un error tipográfico

— luces muy estresado casi-capitán—Michael estaba bastante divertido mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio

—No todos podemos estar de vagos Mike…

—No me fui de vago, tu amadísimo teniente papi me hizo que vaya de chofer con… ya sabes quién….

—No. No se—Kyle hizo una mueca al fallar de nuevo en su tipeo —¡Carajo!

—Si ya sabes el nuevo jefe… es realmente bastante…mmmm

—¿Bastante que señor Carter? —La voz de Jason llamó la atención de Michael y de Kyle que suspendió su tecleado por un momento—¿Michael? Espero que no hayan estado hablando de mi

—No, no para nada señor—Michael se removió algo incómodo en su silla—no me atrevería a hablar mal del que va a firmar mis horas extras…—comento en son de broma el rubio

—Si claro que si…apenas haga algo que amerite esa gratificación —Mike quiso querer protestar—es decir lo único que hace es estar sentado en la oficina a des horas si su turno termino váyase a su casa…—Jason paso por delante del rubio y le hizo quitar e golpe los pies que tenía sobre el escritorio— y quite los pies del escritorio

—Como usted mande…jefe— Mike dijo esa frase a regañadientes para luego pornerse de pie y prepararse para salir

—Al menos algunos son responsables… Joven Jordan…

—Capitán—Kyle se puso de pie para hacerle el saludo a Jason el cual le indicó con la mano que siguiera con lo que hacía—lamento estar retrasado en mis reportes…

—No hay de que disculparse, al menos tu no pierdes el tiempo… —Jason meditó por un segundo sobre su día—toda mi jornada fue un total desperdicio…. Esa idiotez de ir con el mayordomo de Mugan—Jason dijo eso en son de burla—patrañas…

—Son cosas necesarias capitán…

—¿Usted cree señor Jordan…?

—Por favor solo llámeme Kyle Señor

—Entonces tu solo llámame Jason…

—No puedo usted es un superior—se excusó Kyle

—Entonces es una orden…— Jason no pudo evtar guiñarle un ojo con complicidad—ya llevo dos días en esta ciudad y lo único que veo es burocracia y malas costumbres…

—Al menos no le ha tocado ningún crimen…—Jason arqueo una ceja por el comentario de Kyle—si digo… yo atendí tres tiroteos y un asalto a mano armada antes de la hora del almuerzo… esta todo en mis informes…

—Creo que eres el único que los hace…

—Es posible—Kyle se detuvo para mirar su reloj—¡Maldición! — Kyle se puso de pie algo ajetreado—Es muy tarde…

—Es cierto—Jason notó que Kyle comenzaba a rebuscar sus cosas para poder salir de la oficina—Tranquilo Kyle, si es por las horas extras a ti te las firmo con gusto…

—¡Oh! capitán…es decir Jason no podría pedir eso…—Kyle tomó su chaqueta y puso llave a sus cajones

—A todas las unidades disponibles, tenemos un tiroteo en progreso…—la indicación que vino de un radio cercano hizo que Jason pusiera los sentidos en alerta en medio segundo corrió a tomar el aparato

—¡Aquí el capitán Kent! Reporte la situación…

—Atentado en proceso, posiblemente enfrentamiento entre bandas rivales, tenemos bajas de civiles y miembros de la corporación… solicito refuerzos…— la estática…fue todo lo que se escuchó

—3-4 envié dirección, vamos para allá… Kyle ya oíste tenemos que ir…—Jason le hizo una indicación a Kyle quien quiso zafarse del agarre

—Pero capitán yo…

—Vamos Jordan te necesito conmigo— Jason dijo esto con mucha seguridad, no esperaba que su subordinado se sonrojara al instante—No me refería a eso, soy nuevo por aquí ¿recuerdas? Necesito un guía para llegar al lugar—sin que se dieran cuenta habían llegado al estacionamiento

—Entonces déjeme ir con usted señor…—Michael le esperaba apoyado en un vehículo de manera confianzuda

—Carter ¿Qué haces aquí? —-preguntó Jason con desconfianza

—Usted lo dijo, necesita un guía y el chico tiene un compromiso…— Michael abrió la puertezuela del auto y le hizo una seña a Jason que se acercó con más confianza

—Aun así no te firmare tus horas extras…—comentó Jason en son e broma mientras subía al vehículo

—no se preocupe alguien más me compensará—Michael le guiñó un ojo a Kyle quien le asintió bastante agradecido—anda niño será mejor que vayas a casa o van a llamarte la atención

—Sí , mejor… Gracias Mike…— sin mediar más palabras el chico se alejó dejando extrañado a Jason

—Date prisa Carter … hay vidas en peligro— dijo Jason desde dentro del auto, se colocó el cinturón y encendió la sirena del vehiculo

—¡Si señor! — Michael se colocó en el aseinto del conductor y piso el acelerador a fondo para sacar el auto del estacionamiento, saltándose varios obstáculos en el camino

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

—Usted dijo que teníamos prisa capitán— se burló un poco el rubio— será mejor que sujete bien señor, podría ser un viaje agitado.

Por fuera las calles de Mugan estaban agitadas, por dentro de la mansión Wayne la agitación era diferente, la música, los camareros que iban y venían llevando bebidas y bocadillos hacían la delicia de todos los presentes—es una buena fiesta — Billy trataba de llamar la atención del más joven de los Wayne —¿no crees Damian?

—Sí, Billy, te lo dije las primeras tres veces que me preguntaste… ¿Qué no tienes otro tema de conversación? Tt—chasqueo Damian la lengua, en serio que comenzaba a enojarse, definitivamente Bucky se las pagaría

—Bueno es que n se eres muy difícil pequeño D…

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —Damian se mostró algo indignado por la forma tan particular en la que se habían referido a su persona

—Pues pequeño D… escuche que así te dicen de cariño…—dijo Billy como no queriendo la cosa—a que es super tierno… y hace buen contraste con tu personalidad…—le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

—¡Nadie me dice así ¡— Damian aporreo el puño sobre la mesa—y quien lo haga me las pagará…

—Pues Kal dice que el y tus hermanos te llamaban de esa forma

—¿K.. Kal… como en Kaldur? ¿Tu hermano?

—Claro que si Damian Kaldur mi hermano ¿pues cuantos mas conoces? —Billy se cruzó de brazos al ver un ligero cambio en la actitud de Damian— Oh Ya veo… —dijo para si el pelinegro—sabes mi hermano se decepcionó mucho de no poder venir a la fiesta

—Si el sabía que sería una gran fiesta—intervino Freddy— estaba ansioso por saludarles a todos…

—En especial a Tim—dijo Billy con algo de malicia, Damian solo frunció el seño —¿dije algo malo?

—Claro que no … — un pelirrojo interrumpió la leve discusión de los chicos, un pelirrojo de mayor edad: Wally— es lógico que Kal quiera ver a Tim, después de todo ellos se llevan bastante bien, es decir todos los hacemos— Wally se colocó detrás de Damian —hola a todos…

—Hola Wally… —Freddy fue el primero en saludar seguido de Billy y Mary

—Hola Wallace— dijo secamente el menor de los Wayne

—no hay por que ser tan serio Damian—el pelirrojo colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del menor

—¿Ya se te olvidó nuestra ultima platica privada verdad? —Damian miró de reojo a Billy que lucpia bastante perturbado, Wally solo hizo un sonido gutural para preguntar a que se refería el menor de los Wayne—si ya sabes… tu y yo solos en el jardín de tu casa…

—Grr… — el gruñido de Billy llamó la atención de todos

—¿ah? Es decir… si… dijiste que me enseñarías los jardines de tu casa—dijo Wally mientras comenzaba mover sus manos sugestivamente sobre los hombros de Damian

—Si… en especial mi jardín secreto… — Damian se puso de Pie— ven Wally, podemos ir antes de que la fiesta se ponga mas movida

—No me lo perdería— Wally tomó a Damian de la mano y se alejó del lugar con el menor, en la mesa Billy solo apretaba los puños con enfado.

—Maldito hijo de… —una mano le hizo ceder en sus impulsos —¿Qué quieres Mary?

—Mas te vale no hacer ninguna idiotez…

—¡Tu no me controlas Mary! —la chica solo le hizo una mala mirada que congelo al joven—es decir… sabes como soy…

—La tempestad… Billy… no me hagas hacerte ceder por la fuerza… sigue el ejemplo de la calma y guarda la compostura…—le reprendió Mary, el chico solo bufó enojado— no querrás que Madre se entere…

— La calma…— Billy volvió a tomar asiento — ser como el aburrido de Fredy… lo que me faltaba

—Yo no te he hecho nada Billy a mí no me culpes… —el rubio había salido regañado también sin quererlo.

A duras penas se mantenían los altercados a raya dentro de la mansión Wayne, a duras penas Kyle pudo llegar a tiempo a casa para cambiarse la ropa y salir rumbo a la fiesta acompañando a su abuelo, a su tío Jhon y a su hermano menor—No vayas a olvidar tus modales muchacho— Allan acababa de bajar del auto familiar y acomodaba la capa de piel sobre su elegante uniforme militar—no estaras en el jardín de la casa

—No lo presiones tanto papá—se quejó Jhon

—me esta dando miedo— dijo Colin con cierto nerviosismo

—Tranquilo hermanito—Kyle hizo un gesto de desagrado y también acomodó sus ropas— no te estaba regañando a ti …. Se refería a mi …

—¿y a quien mas? Tu eres el único que se la pasa despreciando las tradiciones y la formación de esta familia—se quejó Allan ante la negativa de Jhon que le extendía el brazo para que apoyase en el—Suéltame Jhon… —Allan le hizo una seña a su nieto menor que le acercó un elegante baston—un General entra por su propio pie—ante este comentario el moreno no pudo hacer mas que retirarse—Colin… —el mencionado se acercó a prisa a su abuelo—es tu primera fiesta, con las familias mas importantes de Mugan…hazlo bien hijo y tendras asegurado tu futuro…—el pequeño pelirrojo asintió —Ya hemos tenido suficiente malas decisiones…

Dentro de la casa Wayne la predicción de Damian se había cumplido, de buenas a primeras la fiesta se había animado, gracias a la presencia de varias bailarinas y bailarines que hacían las delicias de los asistentes, tanto Bruce como Oliver estaban haciendo su papel de anfitriones, paseando entre las mesas y la pista de baile, saludando y haciendo señas amistosas—¿te diviertes? —Oliver se vio interrumpido por su esposo que había notado que un par de chicas en el centro de la pista le llamaban con insistencia—¿Ollie?

—Si… si Bruce es solo que … esas chicas…

—Son Danzantes de cuerpo… Dick me dijo que Crock las enviaría o los enviaría no se …como definirlo —Bruce notó que Oliver agachaba la mirada— Ollie yo…

—Es común que la gente se confunda… —Oliver miraba a las chicas— pero hasta los danzantes de cuerpo tienen bien definido su sexo y sus funciones…—Oliver sintió que Bruce le abrazaba con ternura

—Estoy seguro de eso amor…— le besó con ternura; Bruce estaba tan inmerso en el cariño a su esposo que no notó que una de las mujeres cambiaba el color de su rostro y los ojos, asemejándose a alguien que Oliver y Bruce conocían de sobre manera.

—Crock…— el susurro del Rubio acompañó un Beso que envío la chiquilla transmutada, después de eso al señor de Bruce Wayne tuvo que espabilarse

—Llegaron los Allen… —Bruce hizo un ademan indicando la entrada principal —¿me acompañas?

—Sabes que no quiero…

—Oliver… se cortes…— el rubio exhalo con pesar, habian ciertas cosas que como esposo de Bruce no se podía negar a hacer

—Bruce— Allan fue el primero en saludar al anfitrión

—General Jordan es un placer y un honor tenerlo con nosotros— Bruce le estrechó la mano con seguridad —¿conoce a mi esposo verdad?

—Claro que si hijo… Oliver…

—General —el rubio hecho un vistazo a los que venía tras del hombre mayor— veo que trajo una nutrida cometida el dia de hoy

—Como debe de ser… no podíamos perdernos el regreso del pequeño Tim… a propósito ¿Cómo esta?

—El aun no baja señor— explicó Bruce—en unos momentos se unirá a nosotros

—Estoy seguro que ha crecido mucho… hablando de hijos…—Allan hizo una seña—¿recuerdas a Jhon?

—Por supuesto… —Bruce estrechó la mano del moreno—un gusto verte de nuevo

—Lo mismo digo Bruce

—Mi nieto más pequeño y más nuevo debo decir, se llama Colin… —el pelirrojo estrechó la mano de Bruce y luego de Oliver

—Encantador y muy educado según se ve—dijo Oliver de manera sincera— debe tener la misma edad que Damian—Allan asintió —espero que puedan llevarse bien

—Yo también lo espero… no tengo muchos amigos— Colin sintió que su abuelo le dabaun ligero pellizco—Auch…

—Por supuesto recuerdas a …

—Cómo olvidarlo—Bruce se acercó un poco mas para saludar a quien faltaba—Kyle…

—Señor Wayne— Kyle desvió su mirada y solo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza—un gusto estar en su casa…gracias por la invitación— lo que paso después hizo que Oliver se pusiera serio y Kyle algo más rígido de lo que ya se sentía

—Hijo… esta también es tu casa— le dijo Bruce al oído mientras lo abrazaba—me da gusto verte Kyle—le besó la frente

—A mi también…

—Pero venga… si me acompaña señor Jordan—Oliver le hizo una seña a Allan para que lo siguiera—mi suegro le espera en su mesa y Jhon tengo un lugar para ti en la mía… sus nietos podrán sentarse con los chicos—al escuchar esto y ver que todos seguían su camino Kyle se dispuso a hacer lo mismo

—¿Señor Wayne? — a Kyle lo habían tomado de las ropas y le indicaban ir por otro lado

—Acompáñame hijo, charlemos un poco…—Bruce le indicó que le siguiera, a Kyle no le quedó más que obedecer.

Obedecer, a Jason le parecía increíble que alguien como Michael fuera capaz de obedecer órdenes... y con cada vuelta que daba en el auto le parecía que estaba en lo correcto —¡¿Qué haces imbécil?! — los botes de basura y cajas de madera volaban por encima del parabrisas

—Es un atajo capitán… así llegamos más rápido— indicó Mike que hacía uso del claxon para alertar a los transeúntes que apenas podían evitar ser envestidos por el auto

—Carter vs a matar a alguien—se quejó Jason con vehemencia

—Tranquilo capitán conozco Mugan lo suficiente— Mike volvió a pisar el acelerador—por estos callejones no hay inocentes que pueda atropellar…

—Estás loco Carter… nuestro trabajo es proteger a los inocentes y sevrir a la ciudadanía

—Jefe…Mugan no funciona como el resto del continente—Jason le miró intrigado mientras se sostenía de la puerta —aquí no hay inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario…todos son culpables…

—¿culpables de qué? —preguntó Jason enojado

—De nacer en Mugan –el hacer frenar el coche de golpe le puso más dramatismo a las palabras de Michael, quien apago la sirena y sacó su arma —llegamos capitán

—Listo para la acción —Jason se bajó del vehículo a tiempo para oír la ráfaga de disparos que se dirigieron a el —demonios vienen demasiado bien armados— pudo cubrirse con la puertezuela de la patrulla, esquivando disparos pudo acercarse donde estaban sus compañeros—informe…— pidio secamente apenas estuvo al lado del que estaba al mando

—Lo encontraron vendiendo droga…todo se volvió una situación de rehenes en segundos capitán—explicó uno de los policías

—Demonios…—Michael se había acercado al capitán—no son de los sencillos…—Jason le miró curioso— estos usaran a los rehenes de escudos humanos si les es posible… rehén es solo una extensión de victima…

—Tiene que ser una broma—Jason notó que Mike negaba con la cabeza—bueno entonces hay que actuar rápido, denme otra— Jason señaló su pistola que estaba ya cargada, le acercaron una más— a ver…— salió de su escondite y comenzó a disparar, la ráfaga de plomo le cayó encima—¡Ugh!

—¡Jefe! ¡¿Qué esta loco?! — Mike se había acercado y miraba incrédulo a Jason

—Son … ocho al menos cinco con armas largas, dos rehenes uno parece ser menor de edad….-Jason tomó aire y volvió a levantarse, abrió fuego de manera insitente y tras el intercambio de disparos se oyeron insultos—ok quedan seis, pero ya solo tres con armas largas

—Jefe usted está demente—explicó Michael —comienza a agradarme—Jason sonrió de medio lado

—Como sea, una vez más—Jason volvió a tomar aire y se puso de pie, disparó pero no le devolvieron el ataque—¿Qué demonios? — vio como un proyectil de considerable tamaño se dirigía a donde él estaba, una gran explosión se oyó a sus espaldas—¿una bazuca? ¿De donde sacaran eso? — las quejas y gritos de dolor y confusión se oian entre el polvo, a gritos podía escuchar que Michael le llamaba —estoy aquí …—dijo entre una tos algo incontrolable, luego de la nada una luz cegadora que lo hizo saltar y aterrizar algo sorprendido sobre algo metálico, los agresores se habían metido en la patrulla para intentar escapar—¡Maldición! —como pudo Jason se sostuvo para evitar caer, sin duda cuando pensó en algo de acción no pensó en obtener tanta en su primer día de trabajo en Mugan

—Haurra…— Tim dirigió su mirada a Dick que se había introducido a su habitación—¿estas listo Tim? Todos esperan por ti — explicó el mayor

—si lo se… pero ya sabes… papá insitió en que debía causar expectativa a los invitados…—dijo Tim con algo de mal humor

—Si me lo puedo imaginar… te están dando a desear mientras más se pregunten como luces mejor serán las apuestas por tu mano

—Cierra la boca Dick… tu sabes lo que pienso de eso

—Y tú sabes que lo que piensas son idioteces… no quieras hacerte el moderno y el listo hermanito, suficiente ha tenido esta familia con un listillo que quien sabe dónde está…—dijo Dick en un ligero tono de Burla— al menos ya no escuchamos sus sin sentidos

—hablas como si supieras que le paso — le confrontó Tim

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo voy a saber?

—Eres el brazo ¿no? Eres el ejecutor de la familia… se supone que tu trabajo es saber…

—Muchas cosas han cambiado desde tu partida hemanito…—Dick se acercó muy misterioso a Tim que le miraba bastante serio

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—A veces es mejor no hacer preguntas —Dick pareció suavizar un poco su pose—Tim escucha lo que pasó es decir lo que está pasando no es sencillo… mi trabajo es ser ejecutor de la familia… no es sencillo

—Pero pareces gozarlo

—Tampoco es que tenga muchas opciones— Tim hizo una ligera negativa con la cabeza—sabes cómo se mueve todo aquí… tú ya habías salido… y no debiste volver…

—Ahora suenas amenazador…

—Jamas me atrevería pequeño Haurra… porque mi trabajo es cuidar de la familia ¿Qué es un cabeza de familia sin cuerpo al cual dirigir? —dijo en un ligero tono sarcástico que a Tim le erizó la piel—ahora anda es hora de bajar a la fiesta—Dick se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación de Tim y la abrió dejando entrar la música—venga hermanito… hay mucho que festejar y l anoche es joven

Tim se acercó a la puerta y pasó junto a Dick que le pasó una mano encima de los hombros de manera fraternal, se preguntaba mientras caminaba a su fiesta de bienvenida si en serio había algo que celebrar, muchas cosas habian cambiado desde su partida, pero muchas tantas seguían igual para Tim…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, bueno, bueno Jason quería acción y tuvo algo de acción le esta yendo no muy bien en su primer día de trabajo pero bueno gajes del oficio he de suponer…mientras eso pasa la mansión Wayne se llena de invitados importantes y se empiezan a mover las cosas, los Curry, los Allen y los recién llegados Jordan desean ver al joven Tim, aunque según parece cada quien quiere ver a alguien en especial.. por cierto ¿Qué querrá hablar Bruce con Kyle? ¿se arrepentirá Damian de haber ido con Wally? Digo después de su ultimo encuentro… en fin ya veremos como avanza la noche en la casa Wayne

Ya ven chicos y chicas el Hiatus termino, estamos de vuelta con las pilas recargadas para comenzar el rol de actualización del mes, Uf! Y sí que pinta algo complicado, espero poder cumplirles a todos, como siempre espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que si tienen tiempo puedan dejar un review o un pm ya que esos detalles son los que me anima a seguir escribiendo, bien saben que sus opiniones son siempre bien recibidas, así que no duden en entrar en contacto.

Y como ya es tarde y debo despedirme les deseo a todos un buen agosto a los que estén comenzando año les deseo un magnifico año escolar y a los que aun tienen vacaciones que lo pasen super, estén al pendientes por que ya comenzamos a actualizar las demás historias, un saludo para todos, muchas gracias por leer a todos les deseo paz y bien, nos vemos pronto,

See ya!


	6. Abruptamente

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **\- Abruptamente -**

La música cesó cuando Tim asomó por el balcón, la gente comenzó a aplaudir, Tim agradeció con una ligera inclinación de cabeza para luego comenzar a descender por la escalera, Richard solo hizo una ligera mueca, al parecer su sueño se había cumplido pero no como el esperaba; quizá sin quererlo le había augurado un brillante futuro a su hermano menor.

—La gente te adora hermanito…— Dick le alcanzo en la escalera

—La gente adora aquello que ve como algo raro, he estado fuera mucho tiempo, sienten curiosidad de ver cuánto he cambiado— dijo Tim tranquilamente

— Muéstrales entonces, el mercado es grande para mercancía venida de afuera, quizá el hijo amado de papá pueda escoger a su dueño—Dick hablaba agriamente, Tim le dirigió una mala mirada y estuvo a punto de comenzar una disputa cuando fue interrumpido.

—Chicos…— Oliver alcanzó a sus hijos al inicio de la escalera—no quiero pleitos esta noche, ni malos entendidos, ni nada— Oliver se acercó y comenzó a arreglar algunos detalles de la ropa de Richard—Dick, tus padres políticos han llegado y Barth está con ellos ve y salúdalos—

—Si no hay de otra— Richard hizo una mueca y se alejó de Oliver

—No hagas enojar a tu hermano Tim…

—Yo no hice nada, él fue el que dijo cosas que…—Oliver levantó la mano para hacerlo callar, luego el menor sintió como su padre le desabrochaba un par de botones de la camisa—¡papá!

—Calla Tim, es por tu bien, por el bien de la familia, ahora acompáñame a saludar a todos, tu abuelo quiere que vayas a su mesa primero… los Grandes ya están reunidos…

—Como digas Padre…—Tim hizo una mueca y suspiró con resignación.

No se le podía llamar la mesa principal, pero era la más importante, esa en donde sobraba espacio, pues solo habían cuatro personas a su alrededor, Oliver dejó a Tim para que se acercara solo, con algo de timidez Tim obedeció —¡AH! Ahí estas mi muchacho… acércate un poco más—Alfred le hizo una seña para que diera unos pasos más, Tim se detuvo—por favor saluda hijo.

—Timothy Wayne desea una larga vida y prosperidad a los Grandes de las cuatro casas— se inclinó poniendo una rodilla en el piso y agachando la cabeza, ese tipo de saludos estaban reservados solo para los momentos más solemnes.

—Levántate muchacho— Jay Allen, el antiguo mayordomo de Mugan le hizo una seña para que se levante.

—Gracias Señor… — el joven Wayne se puso de pie.

—Es muy educado, y se ve muy sano — Allan Jordan el antiguo Capitán General del estado miraba a Tim de manera curiosa —en el exterior te alimentan bien…

—Sí señor, pero me mantengo sano de acuerdo a como le han enseñado en casa—explicó Tim para beneplácito de Alfred

— El exterior no siempre es malo— la única mujer que estaba en la mesa se puso de pie y caminó hasta Tim— en ocasiones las aguas nos traen hermosos tesoros… —Atlana le pidió su mano a Tim, pareció analizarla con cuidado por ambos lados—¿Qué estudiaste fuera hijo?

—Artes señora, me he vuelto maestro de artes…

—Ojala hubiera verdadero campo para maestros y artistas en Mugan—comentó el general Jordan con algo de trabajo

—Aunque no haya demasiado la profesión no deja de ser digna—completó Jay— hubiera dado mucho por que alguno de mis nietos fuera artista…

—Aún podría serlo—Alfred interrumpió y le guiño un ojo a Jay que solo sonrió

— Caballeros por favor, incomodaran al muchacho—Atlana dejo de dar vueltas al redor de Tim para luego colocar sus manos sobre su rostro con ambos pulgares justo en medio de la frente—se bienvenido Timothy, que la madre te proteja.

—Gracias…—Tim no entendió mucho sabía que la madre de su tío Orm era muy mística y eso le incomodaba sobre manera

—Suficiente por ahora hijo —Alfred se puso de pie y le indicó que se acercara a el — es tu fiesta ve y disfrútala…—Tim asintió para luego alejarse de la mesa—¿y bien? —Atlana tomó su lugar nuevamente, Alan y Jay solo se acomodaron, Alfred tomó asiento

—Que comiencen las apuestas…—dijo a modo de broma el antiguo mayordomo todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada.

La fiesta era dentro de los territorios de los Wayne un éxito y todos lo estaban pasando de lo mejor, sin embargo una calles abajo alguien estaba luchando por evitar que su cuerpo se hiciera pedazos, el buen capitán Jason Kent estaba aferrado con todas sus fuerzas al techo de una patrulla que unos criminales habían robado en un momento de confusión—¡Carajo! ¡Alto! — Jason hablaba gritando a todo lo que daba su garganta—¡con un demonio! — en algún momento quedó con medio cuerpo colgando del lado izquierdo de la patrulla, pudo ver como el conductor movía el auto para pegarlo a la pared y así acabar con el—¡Hey! — tan hábil como su cuerpo y la velocidad del auto se lo permitían pudo meter su mano por el lado del conductor y forcejear con el haciéndolo dar una vuelta algo peligrosa que casi lo tumba.

Tras de él, tan aprisa como su vehículo daba Michael le seguía de cerca—demonios Jefe—apretaba los dientes con nerviosismo podía ver el enorme rastro de destrucción que los agresores habían dejado, cuando cayó en cuenta de la ruta que estaban siguiendo, tragó saliva con nerviosismo—Maldición por ahí no… ¡Jefe! —piso el acelerador.

El jardín de los Wayne tenía escasas luces y esto creaba un atmosfera ideal para el amor, a Wally le había parecido una buena indirecta el que Damian le llevara a ese sitio—en verdad es muy bonito pequeño Damian—le dijo de la manera más melosa que pudo.

—Lo sé—dijo con bastante desgano al oír el tono de Wally—mi segundo padre me ha enseñado a cuidar de el —Damian se detuvo frente a un rosal para aspirar el aroma de las flores, sintió que Wally se colocaba detrás suyo—¿Qué crees que haces?

— Solo quiero oler las flores — Wally se pegó más a Damian, rosando con su miembro la parte trasera del menor— en serio que huelen muy bien o ¿acaso eres tu Damian?

—Wally más vale que …¡Nn! —Damian se sentía de alguna forma halagado, no le gustaban esas galanterías del pelirrojo pero por alguna razón siempre le hacían sonrojar, se espabiló un poco y retomo su acostumbrada postura— ¡ya basta Allen!, no te emociones solo te traje aquí para huir de Billy—comentó mientras se daba la vuelta solo para encontrarse directo con los labios de Wally quien, aprovechó la oportunidad para invadir su espacio personal—¡Eres un imbécil! — Damian le dio un leve empujón a Wally quien retrocedió un par de pasos

—Por favor Damian, creí que lo pasábamos bien—el chico vio como el menor sacaba de entre sus elegantes ropas una navaja—está bien no estamos tan bien…—dijo algo nervioso, pensó que el chico le atacaría pero un extraño sonido llamo su atención, rechinidos de llantas, un golpe seco—eso son…

—¡Agh! — Damian se llevó una mano al hombro, soltó su navaja

—¡Damian! —disparos, eran disparos eso hizo que Wally se arrojara al suelo

—¡Tixki! — por la premura y la preocupación James se olvidó del protocolo se acercó a prisa y cubrió con su cuerpo a su joven amo al cual arrojó al suelo—¿Estas bien Damian? — James notó que el menor asentía

—Si solo me rosó…— Damian por un segundo agradeció que Bucky apareciera e imprevisto, un par de sirvientes llegaron y los llevaron a donde estaban los demás invitados —¿James?

—regrese a la fiesta señorito… de esto me encargo yo…—Bucky sacó un arma de la parte de atrás de su ropa y se apresuró a brincar el alto y filoso muro.

Pudo escudarse tras de un valioso auto que los disparos estaban destrozando, al menos Jason estaba a salvo—¡Suelten sus armas y ríndanse! —expresó Jason autoritariamente, pero solo obtuvo más disparos pos respuesta

—Jefe… — de la nada Michael apareció arrastrándose para llegar a Jason

—Carter ¿Cómo demonios llegaste?

—Conozco Mugan se lo dije… ahora apresúrese, debemos de salir de aquí…

—Ni de coña, si me voy me llevo a esos tipos— Jason buscó entre sus ropas y sacó otro cartucho de balas— por lo menos me llevare sus cadáveres—Ultima oportunidad ¡Bajen sus armas! —Se formó un silencio en el lugar—bien no son tan estúpidos como pensé—Jason se levantó para salir de su escondite, dio un brinco al auto y Michael le siguió— bien idiotas están bajo arresto por… ¿y ahora qué?

— Maldición… —Michael se quedó petrificado al ver la escena

—Buenas noches señores—la figura que estaba al frente de ellos lucía muy bien arreglada, no era otro que Dick Wayne el hijo mayor de Bruce, tras de él habían al menos 20 hombres apuntando a los criminales que Jason había estado persiguiendo al lado de Dick se hallaba Bucky el cual lucía en el cinturón un imponente revolver— están causando un gran alboroto alrededor de mi casa ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

—Buenas noches señor… ¿Cómo dijo?

—Richard, Richard Wayne… — Jason hizo por estrecharle la mano pero Dick no le contestó el gesto— disculpe señor…

—Capitán Kent…

—Señor Capitán— Dick dejo salir una risa ironica— por favor estamos en medio de algo estos hombres han invadido propiedad privada y causado destrozos, me temo que no puedo dejarlos ir hasta que paguen hasta el último centavo…— Comentó Dick muy elocuente.

Jason notó algo extraño en esa situación los hombres antes muy valientes lucían muertos de miedo, les habían desarmado y estaban de rodillas delante del auto que habían robado—Esos hombres agredieron a civiles y huyeron de la ley así que me temo que no puedo dejar que haga eso señor, están bajo custodia de la autoridad…

—Capitán… ¿usted es nuevo en la isla cierto?

—Nuevo en la Isla pero no en la aplicación de la Ley señor Wayne, si me permite— Jason hizo por rodear a Dick pero James le salió al paso —con permiso señor… —Bucky no dijo nada solo se plantó más

—Jefe… —Michael por fin se decidió a intervenir se apresuró para llegar donde Jason, le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atencion—estamos en propiedad privada, la costumbre de Mugan es que los dueños entregan a los agresores en los límites de su tierra…—el rubio no pudo evitar cierto nerviosismo en sus palabras, conocía a los Wayne, los conocía de sobra y sabía que eran de temer.

—No digas tonterías Carter…—Jason miró a su alrededor de la nada habían aparecido más sujetos armados, tenía que admitir que la situación era algo peliaguda—no voy a retirarme…

—Por favor señor Kent, mis hombres le escoltaran a la salida, y le entregaran a estos sujetos — Dick sonreía con ironía, Bucky solo acomodó el arma en su cinturón, Jason bufó con desgano

—En toda ciudad corrupta, hay alguien como usted que cree que está por encima de la ley… —Jason dirigió unas palabras muy valientes que hicieron que Michael tragara saliva

—Mi querido Capitán, usted es nuevo… y solo por eso le permito esas palabras… aprenderá señor— Richard escuchó que gritaban su nombre, su padre había llegado—con el tiempo vera que no estamos encima de la ley… sino que somos la ley— Jason solo apretó los puños—James, acompaña al capitán y al señor Carter a los lindes del barrio y luego entrégales a estos sujetos, que te paguen antes todos los destrozos que hicieron en mi casa…

—Así será Sire…— James le hizo una seña a algunos hombres para que escoltaran a Jason y a Michael, Dick fue a donde su padre que venía acompañado de Kyle.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Un mal entendido padre— comentó Dick mientras acomodaba sus ropas—¡Oh! Hola hermanito bastardo…

—¡Controla tu boca Richard! No te permito insultar a nadie y mucho menos a Kyle— Bruce se enojó al ver la forma en que Dick se dirigió a Kyle que solo agachó la cabeza con algo de vergüenza—quiero saber qué demonios ha pasado aquí…

—Ya te lo dije padre, solo un mal entendido…—Dick quiso avanzar pero su padre lo tomo del brazo

—Te lo dije, no quería altercados esta noche, si no sabes hacer tu trabajo entonces deja que alguien más lo haga…—dijo Bruce en un gruñido.

—Lo haría pero no hay nadie más padre… ya he dado instrucciones para solucionar todo— Dick se soltó del agarre—ya nada más arruinara su estúpida fiesta… —Dick regresó a la casa, Bruce notó que James estaba dando indicaciones

—Vámonos Kyle, regresemos a la casa

—Pero el capitán… es decir… — Kyle miraba como Jason desaparecía con Michael por una estrecha calle aledaña

—Estará bien… James hazte cargo—el aludido asintió, Bruce se llevó su hijo rumbo a la casa casi a empujones

—Me vas a explicar qué demonios fue eso… —Jason miraba indignado a Michael quien aún lucía nervioso

—Eso señor son los Wayne… una de las principales familias de Mugan controlan la parte de la isla que no controlan los Allen o los Curry…

—No sé de qué demonios hablas… —disparos se oyeron tras de ellos—¿Qué rayos pasa ahora? — Jason quiso regresar pero los hombres que le acompañaban le salieron al paso,

Bucky había ultimado a los invasores, se las debían habían causado destrozos, habían invadido los terrenos de los Wayne, habían causado destrozos —y lo peor…— James se acercó y apunto a la cabeza del que parecía el líder—heriste a mi joven amo…— el ultimo disparo salpicó los zapatos de James.

—Capitán ¡no!… será mejor irnos… el auto está aquí y…— Michael vio como una especie de pandilleros rodeaban el auto—jefe, no diga nada…solo… corra

—¿De qué demonios hablas? Estoy hasta el coño de esta situación— Jason vio los pandilleros armados con navajas, cadenas y palos que le habían pinchado las llantas al auto—¿Qué tan rápido?

—Tanto como den sus piernas jefe, ¡corra! —Michael no dijo nada más, le agarró del brazo y le indicó que comenzara a correr por un callejón ambos fueron perseguidos, por aquellos pandilleros, los hombres de los Wayne se regresaron por donde habian ido.

Dentro del salón la conmoción no había pasado del todo a pesar de que la música siguió tocando, Bruce llegó a donde estaba su esposo que estaba en un rincón atendiendo a su hijo menor acompañado de Tim que también lucía preocupado—¡Bruce! ¿Por qué mi hijo tiene una herida en el hombro?

—Tt, no me pasó nada padre, es solo un rasguño…—Oliver no paraba de revisar a Damian que se mostraba un tanto apenado por ser tratado como un bebé aunque si tenía que admitir que sintió miedo, la palidez de su rostro lo hacía evidente, le levantó los brazos le acarició el cabello y luego lo llevó hasta su pecho—papá…

—¡Pudo haber muerto! Me prometiste que no pasaría nada así Bruce… mi pobre bebé… —Oliver se aferró a su hijo menor.

—Oliver Tranquilo ya todo está arreglado… —Bruce intentaba tranquilizar a su esposo.

—Al menos no fue nada grave—intervino Tim— creo que sería apropiado acabar con la fiesta… —no era que Tim se incomodara de ver a viejos amigos sino que no le agradaba la idea de ser exhibido como una pieza de colección.

—Ni lo pienses—intervino Bruce— esta es una buena oportunidad para ti…

—Pero papá, todos están nerviosos por los disparos y …

—Tú vas a tranquilizarlos…—Bruce le indicó a su hijo que se acercara a el—vas a mostrarnos lo que aprendiste en la escuela

—¿Qué? — Tim estaba algo confundido

—Steve— el mencionado apareció de la nada

—A sus órdenes Sire Aita…

—Que preparen el centro de la pista, Tim va a hacernos una demostración…

—Como ordene señor…

—Pero papá —Tim hizo por quejarse pero su padre le ninguneo con un movimiento de la mano— es que no estoy listo….

—Ya oíste a tu padre hijo— Oliver por fin dejó a Damian, comenzó a retomar su pose de hombre serio y digno de ser el esposo de un Wayne, los compromisos sociales estaban primero— Steve que lleven a Damian a cambiarse la ropa y denle un Te para sus nervios…—el rubio sirviente de la casa asintió a regañadientes Damian obedeció.

La orden de Bruce se seguía al pie de la letra en solo unos minutos habían pedido a los bailarines que se retiraran de la pista, solo permanecieron en el centro las danzantes de cuerpo contratadas para tan especial fecha— lo que me faltaba…—Tim mascullaba las palabras solo eso faltaba ahora tenía que bailar para todos, no se había sentido tan raro desde aquella vez que le hicieron la fiesta para su primer baile

—Hola Tim — la voz infantil llamó su atención le vio en el mismo rincón donde Tim se ocultaba había alguien más aprovechando las sombras; rubio joven, delgado y con una cara tierna, sosteniéndose con la ayuda de una muleta que iba en su brazo izquierdo

—Fredy, que sorpresa ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Escondiéndote de alguien? — Tim pudo ver como el chico se apenaba un poco

—Bueno me aburrí en la mesa y pues me paré a dar una vuelta

—¿Buscabas a alguien?

—No, más bien quería… solo pensaba pasar desapercibido, digo no es que me sea muy dificil

— que bromista eres Fredy—Tim le dedico una sonrisa al menor— con ese rostro tan lindo no pasas desapercibido ni queriendo…— el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse, de oídas Tim pudo escuchar como Bruce terminaba de presentarlo a los asistentes— un gusto verte Fredy , pero ahora debo de humillarme públicamente— Tim desabrochó los botones de su elegante traje y se lo quitó quedando solamente en unos pantalones negros que le quedaban bastante justos, sobre su cintura un cinturón de tela en color dorado del cual colgaba un buen pedazo casi hasta sus rodillas, todo hacía juego con unas pulseras que llevaba en ambos brazos —¿me sostienes esto? — Tim entregó su prenda a Fredy que se le quedó viendo embelesado.

Tambores, instrumentos de cuerda y la voz del cantante principal dieron paso a Tim que se presentó para comenzar a bailar, los ritmos tradicionales de los Wayne y su estilo de baile constaba básicamente de movimientos de cadera y cintura, de poses con brazos y movimientos cadenciosos que hacían que cualquiera quedara enamorado, Tim sin duda había aprendido mucho en su viaje, era muy hábil bailando, tanto que incluso había levantado caras envidiosas, compartía el escenario con las danzantes de Cuerpo, una morena y una rubia las cuales parecían adivinar los movimientos, se pegaban a él y le lanzaban caricias a la vez que hacían ademanes para atraerlo a su lado.

No podía explicarse muy bien cómo es que las chicas le hipnotizaban había algo en ellas que no podía explicar, miro a los ojos de la rubia—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó en hilillo de voz el joven Wayne

—Steph…— dijo la chica

—Bailas muy bien…

—Gracias señor… puedo hacer muy bien otras cosas—ahí fue donde Tim identificó el olor y la sensación de familiaridad, cuando la chica modificó su rostro y sus ojos haciéndose más masculina

—Jum— Tim sonrió irónico—eso no funciona en esta casa niña…— Tim cambio sus ojos por un segundo, un movimiento casi imperceptible para todos, sin embargo alguien le vio con demasiada atención—Danzantes de cuerpo… más de uno puede hacer lo que tú haces niña… no caeré en tus trucos —la chica casi pone una cara de desilusion, Tim sonrió victorioso mientras regresaba su rostro a la normalidad.

—No puede culparme por intentar— Steph se alejó de Tim justo a tiempo para dejar que el joven hiciera su gran final mismo que le cubrió de aplausos y felicitaciones, agradeció con una caravana y procedió a retirarse.

—¡Uff! Eso me hizo sudar…— Tim regresó donde Fredy — ¿Qué te pareció? — el chico no alcanzaba a articular una frase lo suficientemente halagadora—¿tan mal estuvo?

—Sí, es decir no… digo bailas muy bien…—dijo el chico mientras le extendía sus ropas de regreso, ropas que Tim no alcanzó a tomar

—¡Imbécil! — la palabra vino acompañada de un movimiento agresivo que le hizo dar la espalda a Fredy y prestar atención a su segundo padre—¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

—Papá yo… —Tim recibió una buena bofetada que le impidió contestar—¡solo estaba bailando! ¡Tal como ustedes lo pidieron!

Oliver acercó su rostro al de su hijo— Te vi Timothy… te lo dije mil veces, te lo he dicho…—Oliver le agarró la barbilla, lucía por demás enojado—Jamás lo muestres, ¡jamás muestres tus habilidades y menos en público!

—Lo siento papá no pensé que fuera tan grave…

—Esperemos que no lo sea hijo…— Oliver por fin soltó a Tim, trató de respirar más tranquilo— vístete y ruega que nadie más te haya visto o tu padre y tu abuelo nos la armaran en grande…

Tim solo asintió, vio que Oliver se alejaba a toda prisa—¿estás bien? — Fredy se acercó con algo de pena, podía entender lo duro que será hijo de una familia importante no sabía que error había cometido su amigo, pero se sentía empático con él, le entregó su ropa.

—Si Fred… todo está bien—agarro su prenda y se la colocó sin abotonarla—gracias por cuidar mi ropa—le besó la frente y dejo al rubio, Tim estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y tranquilidad se había levantado demasiada tensión entre el tiroteo y su baile, gracias a los ancestros la fiesta estaba terminando, su bienvenida a Mugan estaba más que completa, ahora sí que se sentía en casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una buena y emocionante fiesta como corresponde a los Wayne de Mugan, con un buen espectáculo por parte de Tim, pero con una gran interrupción, el capitán de la policía de Mugan se topó con uno de los dueños de la isla, ¿que desencadenara esto? habrá que esperar.

Con esta comenzamos la actualización de octubre, estamos ya trabajando en aquellas historias que les gustan, quiza también demos un par de sorpresas este mes, a todos los que leen y comentan muchas gracias, les recuerdo que un servidor forma parte de la campaña: Robas Mis Sueños, iniciada por constelación de salamandra, para denunciar el plagio, recuerden que el plagio nos daña a todos pues mata los ánimos y las ideas; por ahora me retiro a trabajar saludos a todos.

See Ya!


	7. Calles y agresiones

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **\- Calles y agresiones -**

Puta fiesta puto ataque durante la fiesta, eso solo había vuelto más neurótico a su segundo padre ¿pues qué no sabía a qué se dedicaba la familia? ¿Qué no recordaba de dónde veía? —¿ya está lista la comida? — Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado leyendo los diarios —Barth… — el castaño estaba en la pequeña cocina moviendo ollas y sartenes—¡Con un demonio! ¡Barth! — se puso de pie y camino aporreando sus pasos haciendo eco

Cuando llegó a su pequeña cocina notó el por qué su esposo no le hacía caso torció una mueca, mueca de enojo que se tornó en una de satisfacción al ver como el joven castaño movía las caderas de un lado al otro al ritmo de música—esas no son tonadas que se escuchen en esta casa—explicó Dick a su joven esposo

—N… No.. —Barth se puso nervioso al verse descubierto — es música un poco más familiar, ya sabes de nuestra genealogía— explicó el castaño mientras apagaba los fuegos— pero no te preocupes ya, ya lo dejaré y me dedicare a mis pendientes…

—Shhh… tranquilo Barth— Dick se acercó muy confianzudo— a mí me gusta verte bailar ¿por qué no sigues? – el castaño se sorprendió un poco era raro ver a su esposo tan seductor y de buena pinta, decidió hacer lo que dijo y seguir con el ritmo de la música.

Den otro lado de la casa en el segundo pido donde los rayos del sol golpeaban el balcón se estaba llevando a cabo una buena batalla campal—¡No! ¡Suficiente! ¡Traigan a James! — la voz de Damian retumbaba por todo el pasillo, llamando la atención de Tim que hasta ese momento iba como su cuñado de muy buen humor

—Izmene…— llamó la atención de una de las sirvientas que estaba en la puerta y lucía muy mortificada—¿Qué pasa con Damian?

—el señorito, no quiere que le atendamos en su ceremonia de aseo…—comentó la chica preocupada

—Carajo… ese Damian es un testarudo— se asomó a ver a su joven hermano envuelto en sus sabanas aun en su cama— que venga Kiril… — la mujer siguió las indicaciones de Tim y salió apresuradamente—¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como un pequeño remilgoso?

—Tt, esto no te incumbe Tim… ya es muy pesado que James venga a estarme bañando como para que ahora deba soportar que las mujeres de la casa me vean desnudo—Damian se removió entre sus sabanas — ¡Odio esta maldita costumbre!

—Pues tendrás que seguirla— un saludo de una voz profunda llamó la atención de Tm— retírense todas, pasa Kiril— Damian observó al sirviente personal de su abuelo, el que era corpulento, alto y de pocos gestos amables—el joven Damian no quiere asearse, por favor ayúdale…

—Será un honor señorito Tim…—contestó muy serio el sirviente

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Yo puedo solo! —Damian sintió que le halaban las telas y le hacían rodar por su enorme cama, para hacerlo caer al piso, como si fuera un muñeco el sirviente le tomó del pie y lo levantó para arrancarle la diminuta ropa con la que dormía—¡dije que no! — sintió el agua por su cuerpo—¡Esta fría!

—estaría caliente si hubieras querido bañarte desde hace rato…—Tim se dirigió a la salida aguantando la risa

—¡Me las pagaras Tim! —las amenazas y maldiciones eran difícilmente acalladas por el baño de Damian, Tim sonrió divertido una vez que estuvo en el pasillo.

Los gritos no se escuchaban de las casas a la calle y de la calle a las casa tampoco, por eso el hombre que estaba siendo golpeado en una angosta calle a la luz del día se las estaba viendo negras—¡déjenlo! — Jason apareció de repente, de repente y no, era su ruta en la que corría diariamente para mantenerse en forma— ¡que lo dejen! — rescató a un asustado ciudadano que apenas se vio liberado de sus tres atacantes emprendió la carrera— de nada… ¡Agh!

—¡idiota! No sabes con quienes te metiste — Jason se sintió atacado por la espalda— veras que pasa a los que ayudan a os traidores—Jason se puso en guardia

—No sé de qué hablas… —dijo el capitán de la policía y el ejército, noto que los tres se iban hacía el, muy bien entrenados en los golpes y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además tramposos; eran sin duda una peligrosa combinación, que llamó la atención de Jason cuando con un certero golpe le hicieron sangrar el labio— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Unos simples cobratorios… —la pelea continuo, sería una mañana agitada para Jason.

Le cost´p algo d etrabajo pero había podido deshacerse de ellos, pero para su desgracia se había quedado sin una pleyar para hecer deporte, al menos sus pantalones deportivos podía rezurcirlos, se miró en el esperjó para notar un par de golpes en el rostro y un ojo ligeramente morado— ¡Agh! Demonios…— dijo para sí mientras comenzaba a buscar la ropa para el trabajo, el teléfono le tomó por sorpresa, miro el numero y al momento se sintió alegre—Oficina de Jason Kent ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

—¡perdí a mi hermano! — se escuchó la voz quejosa al otro lado

—Hola Conn —Jason hablaba mientras maniobraba por toda su pequeña habitación— y no, no perdiste a tu hermano se mudó por que no lo dejabas en paz por las noches—dijo Jason en tono de broma

—Pues… pues no parecía molestarte

—¿Papá sabe que estás hablando tan temprano? —inquirió Jason mientras buscaba agua para lavar su cara

—No, se fue a hacer las compras así que aprovecho para usar la larga distancia— Conner le bajó un poco a su ton enojado— ¿Cómo estas?

—¿en este momento? —Jason hizo una pausa dramática—pobre, sudado, desnudo y golpeado ¿y tú cachorrito?

—¿Cómo que golpeado? ¿Qué demonios te pasó? —el tono de preocupación no se hizo esperar

—Nada grave cosas del trabajo… sabes pensé que te interesaría más lo de estar desnudo…—dijo con picardía Jason, sintió que su hermanito ponía cara complicada —¿Por qué no dices nada? —Jason escuchó que la respiración de su hermanito arreciaba —Conn… ¿te estas tocando?

—Tal vez… -admitió com cierta pena el chico

—No tienes remedio hermanito…—-dijo Jason un poco avergonzado

—Lo siento…

—Como sea… solo deja de hacerlo—un sonido de desapruebo sonó al otro lado de la línea, Jason suspiró por lo que iba a decir— espera a que te mande unas fotos ¿no? — si hubiera estado con Conner lo hubiera visto brincar de gusto.

Camino a la comisaría el tráfico era bastante ligero, realmente aunque la guardia de Mugan recibía mucho trabajo eran pocas las visitas y de no ser vehículos oficiales o alguno que otro que fuera a realizar un atentado no había mucho impedimento para el vehiculo de Guy—estas muy callado —el pelirrojo se dirigió a Kyle que iba a su lado—¿Qué carajos te pasa ahora hijo?

—Nada pa… solo ando un poco cansado— se excusó el chico

—Si es por algo que dijo tu abuelo no le hagas caso… aunque tenga la razón

—No creo entender…

— Kyle, tu abuelo dijo que cometiste un error al rechazar el puesto que le dieron al idiota de Kent—Kyle hizo una ligera mueca de desapruebo— te lo recordará todos los días ¿sabes? y si te o preguntas yo también creo cometiste un grave error…pero si elegiste algo defiende tu maldita postura… no te doblegues y ya… resiste …

—eso es casi como un lema familiar… deberíamos grabarlo por encima del escudo—dijo Kyle con sarcasmo

—Cuida tu boca niño, Jhon tolera tus palabras pero yo no… —dijo Guy mientras estacionaba el auto— como sea ya llegamos, ahora entra y ve a tu escritorio… se un buen lame botas para el capitán…

—Sabes Pa mi hermano es el lame botas… no yo…

—¿Hermano? ¿Cuál de todos?

—Olvidaba ese detalle— dijo Kyle con pesadez mientras se acomodaba sus ropas— ha de ser el desaparecido del que no has investigado nada…—una abolladura surgió en el capó del auto gracias a Guy

—No toques temas que no te conciernen hijo… porque si Hal no te mete en cintura yo lo haré ¿entendido?

—Si señor—a modo de Burla Kyle le hizo el saludo oficial y luego se retiró a su lugar, tenía mucho papeleo que llenar y mucho más por pensar.

Uno tenían papeleo y otros tenían por hacer labores diferentes, como alimentar a las aves o vigilar el arreglo de la casa y el jardín , quizá no era algo muy complicado pero era parte de lo que a Oliver le tocaba hacer—Oliver — la voz a sus espaldas llamó su atención, su querido suegro había llegado

—¿Señor? -Oliver hizo una seña para que le llevaran una silla, era bien sabido por todos que los problemas en la pierna le hacían quedar cansado al estar mucho tiempo de pie—¿en qué puedo servirle?

—A mí no en mucho…dijo Alfred en un tono de broma que a Oliver no le gustó — tranquilo muchacho, sabes que aunque no lo demuestre te aprecio mucho… a ti y todos tus hijos

—Nosotros le apreciamos de regreso Sire…

— Lo se… tus hijos son buenos chicos… algo descarriados por momentos pero bastante buenos— Alfred se acomodó — hablemos de ellos… y de sus lecciones…

—Sire pero ninguno…

— ¡No quieras verme la cara Oliver! —Alfred aporreo su baston en el suelo haciendo un ruido que espantó un poco a las aves —Yo se lo que eres… por eso te deje casar con Bruce… necesitábamos tu habilidad… la que ha heredado Tim y que pondrás… que ambos pondrán al servicio de la familia…

—Timothy es… —Oliver agachó la cabeza—muy habilidoso a pesar de no haber recibido entrenamiento…

—Lo sé.. lo he visto — Alfred se puso de pie —le haremos explotar su herencia como danzante de cuerpo que viene de su padre, en cuando a Damian yo me encargaré de que sea un buen Selector Omnisciente…

—Sire eso es algo que deberíamos discutir con Bruce…

—él lo sabe y está de acuerdo….-dijo Alfred muy seguro mientras se acercaba al rubio— igual que tú lo estas ¿cierto? —Oliver asintió con algo de trabajo— excelente, comenzaran de inmediato…

—Los enviare a sus habitaciones cuando regresen… salieron con Dick… —a Alfred no le gustó mucho lo que oyó pero lo dejó pasar después de todo aun los jóvenes debían de saber de donde venía todo lo que tenían.

"Se fueron con Dick" la verdad es que Richard Wayne estaba solo, el no cargaría con sus hermanos y menos a atender sus negocios como los que estaba atendiendo en ese momento—tenía que tomarse hoy su día libre—Dick descendió de su auto, sus acompañantes cerraron la puerta—¿bien? ¿Esta todo en orden? —Uno de sus subordinados asintió con algo de temor— bueno, bueno… —Dick pudo ver como uno de los barcos atracaban—la marina de los Curry a tiempo como siempre—dijo mirando su reloj—espero que toda mi mercancía venga sin problemas

Las cargas empezaron a llegar en el puerto, Dick encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a consumirlo—tráelo hacía aquí— Dick pidió que le llevaran una caja, rebuscó en ella y sacó un paquete lleno de droga el cual abrió con un cuchillo para tantear el polvo— buena calidad como siempre… —instintivamente se llevó el dedo a la boca— deliciosa…—le hizo una seña a su ayudante para que la pruebe tan bien —Dick estaba complacido, fue realmente una lástima que esa satisfacción no le durara demasiado, el sonido de un motor llamó su atención, al ver las placas hizo una mueca y arrojó su paquete al mar.

—Buenos días señor Wayne

—capitán Kent… —Dick hizo una mueca al ver a Jason descender del vehículo —comenzaré a sentirme especial … con esta es tercera vez que lo encuentro — explicó Dick

—Solo es una ronda de reconocimiento —Jason le extendió la mano pero Dick se negó a darle el saludo, Jason se llevó la mano a la cabeza— ¿de paseo?

—De negocios capitán…—explicó Dick

—Un hombre tan importante viendo la descarga de sus mercancías… eso es extraño

—Me gusta estar pendiente de los asuntos de la familia— Dijo Dick presuntuoso —No hay nada de malo en eso…

—No, claro que no es solo que es un poco raro— Jason metió la mano en uno de los cajones que habían sido destapados y notó una gran cantidad de sedas e hilos—muy fino— buscó y rebuscó no encontró nada a simple vista

—Por favor capitán debo pedirle que retire sus manos de mis cosas… —Jason sonrió de medio lado ante la cara incomoda de Dick —mis mercancías son muy finas…

—Lo entiendo yo solo… buscaba ya sabe, drogas… armas…-comentó Jason muy confianzudo

—¿Insinúa que soy traficante? —Dick habló de manera cínica — es usted mas tonto de lo que pensé…

—Señor Wayne por favor, no me atrevería a insinuarlo—explicó Jason con sorna—pero bueno en los barcos no se sabe que puede pasar, quien puede tenderle una trampa…

—Le aseguro señor— una voz interrumpió a Dick y Jason, un hombre rubio, fornido y serio apareció— que en ninguno de nuestros barcos suceden ese tipo de cosas

—Solo era una suposición señor…

—Curry, Arthur Curry… y su suposición me ofende— dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos— le garantizo que mis hombres estaba capacitados para evitar ese tipo de cosas, mejor que muchos policías… señor —Arthur bufó ofendido— ahora si usted no tiene una orden, le sugiero que continúe su camino…

—Así será señor… un gusto verle señor Wayne, un placer conocerle señor Curry— Jason regresó a su auto —gracias por tu ayuda Jordan—Jason estaba un poco enojado con su compañero de ese día que no había descendido del auto…

—Lo siento Jefe…

—Lo siento jefe—dijo Jason ninguneando las palabras de Kyle su compañerodel día—reacciona Jordan… ¿sí? — el auto arrancó y ambos guardias siguieron su marcha.

—Richard…

—Tío Arthur… gracias por la ayuda…

—No deberías necesitarla… —le reprendió el rubio— sabes que no tengo problema en trasladar tus cajas pero una vez en tierra son problema tuyo… no quiero que tus negocios ensucien los míos…

—Tío por favor… no ha pasado nada…

—Ni pasará o vas a trasladar tus "juguetitos" en balsa… ¿quedó claro? —Dick asintió —adiestra a tu personal… —Dick entendió se dio la vuelta para mirar al ayudante que había supervisado todo, sacó un arma de entre sus ropas y le disparó directamente a la cabeza

—¿así está bien? — Arthur aprobó las acciones de Dick — Bien, ahora vayamos a comer mientras limpian el desorden — Arthur negó divertido habían cosas que no cambiaban

Damian estaba aún algo ofendido por las acciones de Tim, estaba sentado como si nada solo viendo la calle —si ibas a seguir enojado conmigo no sé por qué viniste— Tim le interrumpió mientras se sentaba a su lado— este lugar a cambiado mucho…—

—No sé qué tiene de especial —dijo Damian enojado — es solo un parque

—¿No recuerdas este lugar? — Damian hizo un esfuerzo para recordar lo que Tim le decía— ese de ahí era tu columpio favorito — señaló un pequeño columpio — te podíamos sentar en cualquiera y siempre pedía regresar a ese

—Tt, era el más cómodo— Damian se puso de pie — ustedes usaban esos— el menor señaló 3 columpios de mayor tamaño

—Sí, James se turnaba para mecernos a los tres — Tim caminó y se sentó en el que había sido su lugar, Damian le acompañó —desde esa época Roy y Dick discutían por todo…

—Dick siempre ha gustado de competir, aun conmigo…

—Si ese es nuestro hermano…— dijo Tim un poco incomodo

—¿crees que se enoje porque mentimos diciendo que estábamos con él? —comentó Damian curioso

—Claro… Dick vive enojado— ambos chicos rieron, pero acallaron su risa al ver cruzar una patrulla que se estacionó cerca de ellos

—¡Ahí están! —Kyle descendió de su vehículo y se aproximó a sus medios hermanos

—Señor policía buenas tardes…—dijo Tim en tono de broma— ¿pasa algo?

—Nada dos niños desaparecidos… —comentó Kyle un poco confundido—se van a meter en problemas Tim, no estas en el continente

—Y tu no hablas con unos niños …¿Quién te dijo que no estábamos con Dick?

—Tt, ¿nos estas espiando bastardo?

—¡Damian! —Tim regañó a su hermano menor, Kyle entornó los ojos

—Su padre me habló, su segundo padre les está buscando… —Kyle se cruzó de brazos—ya saben Quién se enteró entonces…

—Cretinos… imbéciles— Dick apareció descendió de su elegante auto dispuesto a llevarse del pelo a sus mentirosos hermanos—interrumpieron un importante almuerzo para qe yo venga a buscarles…

—¿Qué no llegaran a tiempo tus drogas por eso? ¿ o serán tus armas? —Tim notó que Dick sonreía de manera enojada

—Nuestras Tim, no te hagas al santo… son de nuestra familia —Dick miró a Kyle— de los que llevamos el apellido

—Ni quien quiera tus sucias cosas…

—Cosas que te dan de comer Kyle, no lo olvides— Tim se quedó boquiabierto al ver que Kyle sacaba su arma —¿Qué? ¿Hallaste valor?

—¡Kyle! —Tim llamó la atención de su medio hermano al ver que halaba el gatillo

—¡Al suelo! —el policía empujo a Damian, mientras las balas comenzaban a llover, los escoltas de Dick calleron abatidos, el mayor de los Wayne sacó dos armas y comenzó a disparar, Tim abrazó a Damian mientras se arrojaba al suelo —¡a las llantas Dick!

—¡Cierra la boca! — se negó a la instruccin pero lo hizo, le disparó a las llantas del auto, haciendo que pierda el control y logrando que se estrelle, Kyle y Dick corrieron para ver a los agresores—Hijos de puta …

—Dick no… —Kyle quiso detenerlo pero fue muy tarde, Richard había ultimado a sus atacantes—¡carajo! —Kyle le dio un empujon—se suponía que debía arrestarlos

—No me tientes Kyle— Dick estaba agitado y lleno de furia—aun me quedan balas… dame una razón para usarlas…

—Váyanse…—Kyle caminó hacía Tim y Damian—¿estan bien?

—Tt, lleno de arena solamente —Kyle respiró aliviado

—¿tu estas bien Kyle? — Tim se mostró algo preocupado por su hermano

—Bueno, algo sorprendido pero bien

—Nos vamos ahora pequeños idiotas— Dick se acercó y levantó a Tim y Damian de manera brusca

—¡Con cuidado Dick! —Kyle intervino bastante ofendido

—Cierra la boca, cierren todos su maldita boca, ve a hacer tus idioteces de policía yo me encargo de estos dos malditos desobedientes…— Richard los arrastró casi a golpes lejos de Kyle— ustedes dos… si yo fuera la cabeza… no serían tan problemáticos…

—Si tu fueras la cabeza seguro que estaríamos muertos…—dijo Tim enojado

—Tt, o golpeados— Damian sintió que Dick le daba un golpe en la cabeza

—Vuelve a hablarme de esa forma y acabarás algo más que golpeado pequeño idiota—Dick le empujó y Tim abrazó a su hermano menor que se aguantó las lágrimas—¡a casa ahora!

Dick no podía pensar cuando era agredido, perdía los estribos, era algo que le había heredado a su padre y su abuelo, aunque mientras el hacía uso de toda su concentración —¿crees que debí ir con ellos? — Bruce no hacía caso a su interlocutor —Sire… — Bruce le ignoró —Padre…

—No James, Dick debe de arreglárselas solo— Bruce movió una pieza sobre su tablero

—¿Y los jóvenes amos? —Bucky movió su pieza en el tablero

—Me escucharan cuando regrese a casa—dijo Bruce haciendo otro movimiento

—Pensé que estabas en casa Siré— Steve intervino de manera amable poniendo unos bocadillos en la mesa donde su hijo y el señor de la casa, ese día era su día, Cuando se sentía no como un sirviente sino como alguien con una familia normal, una vez al mes cuando el descansaba Bruce les visitaba y se quedaba con ellos a comer y pasar el día cuando James era más niño jugaba con el todo el día en la alfombra ahora pasaban la tarde con el ajedrez o las cartas mientras el cocinaba y los atendía

—Steve…— el rubio corrigió

—Lo siento Bruce es la costumbre…

—Ya sabes como es mi papá—James movió su pieza y luego hizo una mueca

—Jacque Mate— Bruce tiro un lado la pieza de ajedrez— no hay que distraerse hijo…—Bruce sonrió satisfecho y se puso de pie—debo irme, el camino a casa es largo…—dijo en son de broma

—es solo dar la vuelta a la cuadra— dijo James divertido

—O salir por nuestra puerta que da a la casa— continuo Steve, Bruce sonrió divertido—¿te llevas la comida?

—No… mejor me la das para el desayuno mañana— Bruce se colocó su abrigo y le beso la mejilla—nos veremos luego Steve —el Wayne se acercó a Bucky — descansa Bucky—le tomó de las mejillas y le besó la frente —te veré mañana… —abrieron la puerta que daba a la calle y Bruce salió por ahí listo para regresar con su familia.

—¿pasa algo hijo? — Steve miró a James un tanto preocupado

—No solo me preocupé un poco por los chicos…

—Dick es capaz de hacer las cosas solo… —dijo Steve mientras levantaba vasos de la mesa y James guardaba las piezas del ajedrez—aunque el que Tim y Damian se hallan ido eso no es común…

—Si… —James levantó la cabeza algo nervioso

La casa de los Wayne ocupaba toda una cuadra, una gran y enorme cuadra, "son calles medidas por el diablo" había dicho Oliver alguna vez, a Bruce a veces se le hacía molesto el tener que hacer eso cada mes, el tener que rodear su propia mansión, pero bueno era lo correcto.

—señor …¿tiene una moneda? — le interrumpieron, Bruce se negó si quiera a contestar, siguió su camino— perdone viejo presumido

—No sabes a quien le hablas—Bruce se detuvo y se dio la vuelta enojado para encontrar un arma apuntando a su estómago—vaya… ¿tanto quieres una moneda?

—Sé que usted solo tiene billetes…maldito oligarca…— Bruce sintió que el filo del arma blanca se incrustaba un poco más a la altura de su ombligo

—Tengo monedas aquí…— metió su mano en la bolsillo y de un rápido movimiento evitó el arma y clavó sus llaves en el ojo de su agresor el cual comenzó a gritar como desesperado—Imbécil …— se acercó y le quitó el arma lo arrojó al suelo y le apunto directo a la garganta—¿creíste que sería tan fácil?

—N…no …— sonrió presumidamente al notar que unas sombras se acercaban a ellos, Bruce le cortó la garganta y se puso de pie listo para recibir a sus atacantes que llegaron armados con cuchillos y pistolas, hubieron disparos y golpes, Bruce esquivaba esos afilados cuchillos, pudo hacerse de uno y cortar de tajo la mano de uno de sus atacantes, los gritos comenzaron a llenar la noche

—¿Quién los envía? —el señor Wayne había acorralado a uno contra la pared—responde…— el hombre le escupió directo al rostro —si así lo quieres— le clavó el cuchillo y lo giro— responde a la pregunta—andaba en su interrogatorio y no se dio cuenta que un par de los heridos e ponían de pie para atacarle

—¡Agh! —la queja llamó su atención

—Padre… es decir… Sire ¿está bien? —Bucky había llegado para auxiliar al señor de la casa, a punta de romperles el cuello había ultimado a los atacantes

—Sí, si lo estoy…— Bruce movió el cuchillo hacia arriba abriendo casi en canal a su agresor acorralado —¿hay marcas? —James asintió — vamos a casa… debo hablar con la familia…

Ya era la noche, a pesar de no haber encontrado mucha acción Jason estaba muy cansado, quizá por la paliza que le habían dado en la mañana —Jefe luce cansado…—el rubio compañero de trabajo Michael Carter llamaba su atención—debería dejar el papeleo para otros…

—¿Quién lo hará? ¿Tu? —Michael se encogió de hombros — aunque lo hagas no te firmaré horas extras

—No señor… lo hara el "casi capitán" —Mike se dio cuenta que metió la pata cuando vio la cara confusa de Jason—Jordan… Kyle Jordan

—es lo menos que se merece— Mike le miró intrigado— no solo por dejarme solo en el muelle sino por desaparecer de a gratis…

—Recibió una llamada importante jefe, algo que no podía dejar pasar

—¿y que era la lotería? —pregunto con sarcasmo Jason

—No eso ya se lo sacó y rechazó el premio varias veces… —Dijo Michael en un tono de broma que Jason no entendió

—¿tu sabes algo que yo no?

—Un par de cosas—explicó el rubio

—Este lugar es complicado, debería venir con un manual o algo…— Jason se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla giratoria, un sonido llamó su atención para que mirara su teléfono —¡Vaya algo de suerte! — besó la pantalla

—Buenas noticias supongo…

—un poco, podré vivir un poco más, mi hermano me ha pasado algo de dinero…

—Es bueno saberlo… —Michael miró su reloj —si tiene tiempo podemos ir por una cerveza

—No abuses de mi recién rellenado monedero—dijo Jason en tono de broma

—Yo le invito Jefe y mientras puedo explicarle un par de cosas sobre Mugan…

—eso suena bien…—Jason se puso de pie y buscó el saco de su uniforme — pero no quiero entretenerte mucho ¿seguro que no tienes una guía?

—Capitán no hay mejor manual que un servidor, ni mejor guía que este compatriota

—Pero yo no soy Muganes…

—Todos los que llegan a Mugan se vuelven Muganeses… aunque no hallas nacido aquí lo que te hace Muganes es que sabes que morirás aquí… —Jason no supo exactamente como tomar las palabras de Michael, quizá la cerveza no era tan mala idea…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno pues ha sido un dpia agitado lleno de vilencia y ataques , sobre todo a la familia Wayne ¿será que alguien se trae algo contra ellos? Mugan se nota como una tierra peligrosa Gotham debe estarse muriendo de la envidia.

Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a todos muchas gracias por leer y a aquellos que dejan Reviews muchas gracias por Comentar, un saludo bien grande para todos les recuerdo que pueden seguirnos en Face-book como "Mk Wayne" donde encontraran drables, dinamicas, spoilers, escenas que no se vieron de sus fics favoritos y muchas cosas mas, saludos a todos y nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	8. Un Par de Cervezas

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **\- Un Par de Cervezas -**

Los gritos habían pasado, Dick les había puesto un buen recordatorio a sus hermanos, cuando Oliver llegó y los vio sentados siendo víctimas del brazo de la familia no pudo ser más que intervenir—Ya basta…— Richard no hizo el menor caso—¡Basta Richard!

—¿vas a defenderlos después de haber cometido semejante idiotez? — Dick estaba bastante enojado —casi se mueren por andar por ahí sin vigilancia

—Y eso fue suficiente castigo… —dijo Oliver mientras se dirgía a su hijo menor y le abrazaba con vehemencia

—Fue un error, y ya hemos pedido disculpas Dick, no tienes que tratarnos como si fuéramos tus malditos sicarios, somos tus hermanos, no tus malditos esclavos— Tim le plantó cara a su hermano mayor, lo que le acarreo una buena bofetada

—No te atrevas a hablarme así —Dick se mostró por demás enojado, y se quedó atónito al ver que su hermano le daba un buen empujón —¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—¡A mí no me tocas!— se lanzó en una escaramuza sobre su hermano como cuando eran niños —yo no soy tu propiedad, no vas a tocarme ¿entiendes?

—¡Basta! —Oliver se acercó a separarlos, Barth apareció de la nada y mientras Oliver tomaba a Tim el castaño se colocaba frente a su esposo —¡Tim, Dick!

—Cariño no —Barth intervino poniéndose delante de su esposo

—¡Fuera de aquí! —le dio un golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo, Damian corrió a donde estaba Barth era un verdadero drama familiar que acabó ante la mirada atónita de los sirvientes cuando un par de disparos cortaron el aire, aunado a pesados pasos

—¡Silencio! — Bruce se acercó a Oliver y le retiró a Tim al que empujó , Levantó a Damian y lo colocó junto a su hermano para finalizar con Dick, estando en fila los abofeteo a los tres —idiotas, no estamos para estas escenas — Bruce se dio la vuelta para quitarse la manchada camisa—James

—Sire…— el sirviente de más confianza de los Wayne se acercó presto y tomo las ropas del señor de la casa

—Que preparen té y dulces, quiero pasar el amargo sabor de esta tarde, llévenlo a mi sala de descanso y que venga mi padre…ustedes tres — Bruce señaló a sus hijos—vienen conmigo ahora— a regañadientes los chicos siguieron a su padre—Barth ¿estás bien?

—Sí señor, me resbale, es todo— dijo con algo de temor el castaño

—Hay que tener más cuidado hijo— le extendió la mano y lo incorporó —Dick, más vale que cuides a tu esposo— Oliver se acercó a Bruce para hacer lo sugerido

—¿estas herido? — pasaba las manos por el pecho del Wayne mientras buscaba heridas, Bruce le tomó las manos y se las besó

—Estoy bien, ven vamos hay mucho que hablar…— tensó su cara y apresuró a sus hijos los cuales le siguieron luciendo en sus caras muecas de pocos amigos.

Hablando de amigos, en un lugar lejano a los Wayne un rubio estaba tratando de desarrollar alguna especie de amistad entre él y su superior—Ya verá jefe este es el mejor lugar de Mugan para una cerveza— Michael miraba la cara algo extrañada de su capitán —vamos Jefe que n esta tan mal…

—No, no lo esta es solo que no soy mucho de ir a bares, en el continente no nos dejaban salir mucho…— se excusó Jason

—Bueno es malo tener padres sobreprotectores…—Mike señaló unos lugares junto a la barra —aquí estaremos bien—enseguida una mujer se acercó —hola cariño ¿me extrañaste?

—No lo suficiente Michael—la mujer hizo una verdadera cara complicada que a Jason le saco un risilla—¿Qué vas a querer? ¿y quien es tu guapo amigo? —Jason se sonrrojó al instante, mas por que la chica le tomó la mano—mucho gusto soy, Zattana Zatara, me dicen Zatt y … ¡Oh! No hay sortija…

—Ya basta Zatt, no acoses al capitán, además no es que las sortijas te detengan demasiado….-explicó el rubio con algo de malos humos

—A ti tampoco Mike…— dijo la rubia algo ofendida—¿Cómo está tu esposo por cierto?

—En casa… tráeme lo de siempre…

—De acuerdo, dos cervezas un plato de botanas y un acostón…— la chica se retiró de la barra soltando la mano de Jason el cual miraba a Mike de manera reprobatoria

—¿Qué?

—¿en serio Michael? —las cervezas fueron colocadas frente a los policías fuera de servicio—¿una aventura?

—La isla es solitaria…— se excusó el rubio—todos tenemos secretos… ¿Cuál es el suyo?

Jason tomó su cerveza y miró detenidamente la botella, no era una marca muy conocida—casi no me gusta la cerveza…

—¡Vamos jefe! Estamos en confianza…

—Bueno ya que insistes… —Jason levantó la mirada para ver a Mike— pues, tengo una relación incestuosa con mi medio hermano al cual me gusta darle duro cada vez que se puede… —se formó un silencio el cual fue roto enseguida por las risas del rubio, Jason comenzó a reir también

—Buena esa "Capi"… — Michael chocó su cerveza con la de Jason y apuró el contenido, Jason hizo lo mismo—bueno eso fue raro, pero aquí en Mugan se escuchan ese tipo de cosas e inclusive cosas peores…

—La isla parece ser complicada…—Jason dejó por un momento su cerveza para tomar algo de las botanas que habían colocado frente a ellos—las calles son pequeñas la gente es bastante osca, el crimen está la alza y …

—¿no es un paraíso verdad? — Michael dejó su cerveza casi vacía y pidió otra—sin mencionar los "asuntos" que la gente importante se trae…

—¿Los Wayne? — Michael pareció mirar hacia todos lados con algo de nerviosismo —¿pasa algo?

—No bueno, no se pueden hablar de esas cosas tan a la ligera — buscó una mesa algo apartada con al vista— venga jefe…— le indicó que le siguiera—bueno ¿quiere charlar de cosas espinosas eh?

—Solo es bueno charlar, quiero tratar de comprender este sitio –Jason buscó comer más de la botana—me da escalofríos por momentos

—Entonces debe comprar una bufanda Jefe— Jason solo entornó los ojos— bueno, ya comienzo… por donde comenzar…. Veamos… em…

—¿Los Wayne? —Jason esta vez lo dijo más bajo y Michael asintió

—Bueno parece que le gusta lo complicado, como sea— Michael suspiró y comenzó a morder las botanas—veamos pues… los Wayne son… como decirlo… una de las familias más poderosas de Mugan

—si eso pude verlo desde el día que llegamos a esa extraña fiesta…

—unas pocas familias controlan Mugan Jefe: los Curry, los Wayne y los Allen— Mike recibió una cerveza más— Los Curry son dueños de las navieras, de todos los barcos en los cuales la gente entra y sale de Mugan… mercancías y personas, legales e ilegales todo pasa por sus manos y sus marineros y escoltas son poco más que mercenarios que obligan a estudiar etiqueta… —Jason no pareció entender mucho —digo te hablaran de "por favor" y "gracias" pero si es necesario te pondrán contra la pared y te catearan por la fuerza… ¿no le tocó al entrar en Mugan?

—No a mí no… pero creo que a un amigo si…—Jason recordó como Tim fue llevado a parte al momento de bajar del barco—¿crees que los guardias se propasen a veces?

—Por obvias razones no tenemos denuncias de eso—Jason miró intrigado a Michael— es como meterte con el matón de la escuela, los pocos que se han atrevido a denunciar… retiran cargos a los pocos días

—Ya veo…son unas personas simpáticas ¿no? —Jason comió del plato

—Más de lo que piensa capitán… además de que son extremadamente leales, al grado de ser poco menos que fanáticos

—¿fanaticos? ¿dices como en una religión? —Jason bebió un poco mas—no sabía que había una religión predominante en Mugan…

—Abandonados por Dios y el destino muy pocos creen en algo como eso, pero los Curry… tienen su propio culto la matriarca del Clan es sacerdotisa principal del Culto a la Madre… una serie de extraños ritos relacionados con el mar— Michael notó que se había ganado la atención de Jason— todos los curry y sus empleados deben profesar ese extraño culto…

—Creo que me ha dado más sed— Jason levantó su botella vacía logrando que un chico se acercará con otra cerveza—ok, entonces los Curry controlan el mar —Mike asintió —hoy conocí a uno de ellos… Morth…Arth… ¿Arthur?

—El hijo mayor de la señora Atlana— Jason miró con curiosidad como Mike se dirigía a la mujer con sumo respeto—tenga cuidado jefe no querrá hacerle enojar…

Mientras Jason escuchaba advertencias sobre no hacer enojar a nadie en el puerto, en la gran casa que tenía medio territorio dentro de las aguas habían gritos y reclamos contra una puerta —¡abre de una buena vez Mary! — lo gritos de sus hermanos menores llamaban la atención, Billy estaba inclusive pateando la puerta

—Por favor hermana, —Freddy intervino —si llegamos tarde a la cena se enojaran con nosotros

—No quiero hablar con ustedes, que venga Tula…— los chicos se miraron intrigados —¡Obedezcan!

—Billy ve tu por nuestra hermana mayor y yo intentaré que Mary diga que pasa— a regañadientes el pelinegro obedeció, camino toda la casa hasta el comedor, para recibir una mala mirada de su padre Orm y dirigirse directo a la única chica que estaba sentada en el gran comedor.

—Espero que no sea una tontería, Madre no está para estupideces, menos hoy que festejamos el regreso de Padre Arthur y nuestro Hermano Kal— explico la muchacha mientras arremangaba un poco sus ropas elegantes y caminaba detrás de Billy

—Ella no nos dijo que le pasa, tal vez necesita consejos de maquillaje…—dijo el menor

—como siempre pensando de modo mundano William, más vale que no te escuchen con esos comentarios— llegaron a la habitación de la chica, quien al escuchar la voz de su hermana le dejó pasar, dejando a los chicos afuera.

Fue un alboroto, un escándalo que hizo que Atlana dejara sus habitaciones y corriera a donde sus nietas—¿Mary?...

—Llegó madre… su primera sangre llegó —la cara de Tula se mostraba alegre y Atlana complacida, los manchones que habían en sus ropas y en su cama daban evidencia de eso

—Mi niña…— la mujer tomó a su nieta que lucía por demás asustada— te has convertido en una mujer, tu niñez ha terminado…

Afuera la habitación dos padres se hallaban preocupados y cuatro chicos estaban bastante aburridos— así que Mary se hizo daño con algo… seguro que intentó suicidarse por el aburrimiento de vivir aquí—dijo un pelinegro de edad similar a Tula

—Garth… tus comentarios son muy irrlevantes—Arthur reprendió a el moreno—Orm… corrige a tu hijo o lo hare yo

—Ya oiste a tu padre Arthur, Garth cierra la boca… ¿Por qué no eres mas como tu hermano Kaldur?

—Por qué el ni siquiera habla… es un pesado

—No hablo porque no tengo nada que aportar, el viento sopla cuando el marinero lo necesita, no cuando el quiera…—dijo kal de manera bastante seria, Garth, Billy y Freddy entornaron los ojos, se preguntaban si había algo que celebrar en el regreso de su hermano.

En Casa Poseidonis los Curry se ponían serios, en el bar Jason apuraba la segunda cerveza—esos son los Curry ¿Qué me dices de los tenebrosos Wayne? —Dijo Jason en un ligero tono de burla que a Michael no le gustó demasiado

—Tu lo has dicho jefe, son tenebrosos, gobiernan sobre las calles…

—¿Son políticos o algo así? — Jason dejó su cerveza, meterse con funcionarios públicos siempre era un problema.

—No exactamente son empresarios, sus negocios abundan por todo Mugan…

—¿Negocios Legales o Ilegales?

—Unos días unos, otros días otros… controlan tanto la llegada de suministros como el trafico de armas y drogas —explicó el rubio muy serio —a diferencia de los Curry ellos estan rodeados de sirvientes y matones, los mejores que el dinero puede comprar, no paran por armas o balas, usted ya conoció a Dick, el segundo hijo del señor Wayne

—Pense que era el mayor se comportaba como el dueño de la isla —jason hizo una mueca solo de recordar

—No, Richard es el segundo hijo, Roy Wayne es el mayor o al menos lo era…—hizo una pausa para beber—está desaparecido, al menos es lo que se… ellos no recurren a las autoridades, después de todo Bruce Wayen controla toda la isla por medio de sus matones el es la cabeza, tiene cara de chico bueno pero mientras el mueve los hilos de los negocios legales su hijo mueve el bajo mundo… y como bien se imaginará no podrían mover sus cosas sin ayuda de los Curry y sin que las autoridades miren a otro lado, por eso casaron a Richard con el hijo del gobernante de Mugan…todo queda bien amarrado

—¿Esta todo calculado no? — dijo Jason muy interesado, estaba resultando una plática muy constructiva, Jason se acomodó para seguir escuchando

El bar comenzaba a dejar entrar y salir gente y en la mansión Wayne llegaban visitas inesperadas, un elegante auto se detuvo en la entrada para dejar salir a los Allen—Señor— Bucky fue el que lso recibió en la entrada — que bueno que hayan venido, el joven Barth ha sufrido un desmayo…

—¿está bien? — Iris la madre del chico se mostraba por demás preocupada

—Estoy seguro que s, y el doctor seguro está por llegar— Barry le hizo una seña a su familia, Wally e Iris se acercaron— James llevamos con él por favor

Les condujeron por el pasillo hasta una habitación, Bruce le salió al paso para saludar a su consuegro—Barry… lamento hacerte venir por algo como esto…

—Amigo, mi hijo es tu hijo, se que no me has hecho venir solo por algo como esto, tu cuidas de el, mejor de lo que yo lo haría— Bruce le hizo uan seña a Barry para que le siguiera lejos de todos, Iris ya estaba intercambiando palabras con Oliver— Wally, ¿por qué no vas con Damian? Luce algo mortificado..

—Si padre… intentaré hacerle sentir mejor…— explico el pelirrojo mientras iba donde el menor

—No quitarás el dedo del renglón ¿cierto? —Bruce sonrió de medio lado por la acción de su amigo el cual solo negó con la cabeza—como sea no es momento para algo como eso—Bruce entró a un pequeño salón donde Alfred le esperaba— hablemos Barry

—¿De qué? — Alfred aporreo su bastón llamando la atención de Barry

—De como los rebeldes se siguen expandiendo por las calles de nuestra ciudad Allen…— Barry miró intrigado a Bruce

—Nos atacaron esta tarde, dispararon a los muchachos y a mi intentaron apuñalarme—explicó Bruce, Barry puso una cara complicada, sería una ríspida conversación.

Fuera de la habitación donde estaba Barth, Damian trataba de ocultar su desagrado al tener a cierto pelirrojo al lado suyo—estará bien Dami… —dijo Wally para tratar de animarle mientras le pasaba una mano por los hombros

—No vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma Allen, y más te vale que quites tu mano de mi espalda si no quieres perderla—dio un respingo al sentir que la mano descendía más allá de la espalda—¡¿qe crees que haces?! —dijo bajamente pero impactado

—Trato de hacerte sentir mejor—nadie parecía notar el movimiento pero alguien miraba la escena queriendo matar al pelirrojo, para que Wally lo notara Dick sacó su arma y la cambio de bolsillo

—No lograras eso poniendo tu mano ahí así que ¡quítala! —Wally no hizo el mayor caso, Damian estaba por lanzarle un golpe cuando fue llamado

—Damian, ayúdame a servir bebidas a los invitados—el menor fue donde Tim le había llamado, enseguida Dick tomó su lugar

—¿haces lo mismo con todos los Wayne? —Dick lucía por demás molesto—¿Por qué no lo intentas conmigo?

—Por qué no es el momento, tu esposo está siendo revisado por el médico—dijo Wally de manera burlona mientras recibía una bebida de manos de Tim

—¿Señor Wayne? — el medico salió de la habitación un peli castaño de rostro amable llamado Tedd Kord, Oliver se acercó

—¿Esta todo bien doctor? —el galeno asintió

—Por demás… el mareo y el desmayo tienen una explicación más lógica que pensar que era un tumor— dijo un poco divertido el médico, miro a Oliver— felicidades será abuelo…— fuern reacciones varias, se escuchaban abrazos y felicitaciones, un vazo que chocó con el piso, Barth adentro estaba aterrado

—¿No está contento? —un moreno miraba al paciente mientras terminaba de guardar todas las cosas

—Tengo miedo por lo que me acaba de decir el médico— Barth se encogió entre las sabanas — no creo que sea un buen momento es todo…

—Nunca lo es creo yo… pero todo saldrá bien Joven Wayne…

—Llámame Barth… ¿tú eres?

—Jaime… soy aprendiz de médico, bueno trabajo con mi padre… estaremos al pendiente de usted…— Jaime guardó las cosas y se dispuso a salir del lugar topándose de frente con la mirada seria de Dick—disculpe señor…

—¿puedo verlo? —interrogó el joven Wayne

—Claro que si ¿es usted su esposo?-Dick asintió —muchas felicidades entonces, solo cerciórese de que coma bien y no reciba impresiones o golpes fuertes, tiene poco más de un mes…—sin decir más Jaime salió de la habitación Dick llegó a la cama para recostarse junto a su esposo y abrazarlo, serían padres

—¡Papá! — cuando Tim entró en la pequeña oficina donde estaba Bruce con Barry y el abuelo los mayores no pudieron hacer más que verle de mal modo

—Timothy, no sé qué demonios te pasa últimamente, pero si no comienzas a recordar como dirigirte con propiedad a tus mayores, comenzare a recordártelo por las malas—dijo bruce muy serio, Tim puso una severa mueca.

—Lo siento padre—puso una rodilla en el suelo y extendió los brazos para disculparse —pido disculpas a los cabezas de familia, pero esto no pudo esperar

—¡Padre! — Damian entró como un joven vendaval tras de Tim haciendo que Barry aguante la risa

—Vaya… lo que me espera… —dijo el rubio a modo de broma — venga chicos les dejo porque tienen mucho que decirle a su padre

—Señor Allen esto también le interesa…— Tim miró a Barry y luego a Bruce — Señores, van a ser abuelos…

Habían rostros sorprendidos en la mansión de los Wayne y en el bar seguían la charla con comentarios algo subidos de tono y rostros un poc enrojecidos por el alcohol—¡Hey Muchacho! ¡Trae otras! —Michael levantó su botella vacía y un joven se acercó rápidamente con más cervezas mientras Zatana negaba con la cabeza desde la barra—¿Te he dicho lo crecido que te ves Zachary? Te has puesto muy guapo —Mike abrazba al chico por la cintura y este se mostraba un poco incomodo

—Basta señor Carter—-dijo el chico un poco apenado — su jefe nos está viendo…

—Ya basta Mike, suelta al chico y sigue con tu historia—dijo Jason mientras el muchacho pasaba a su lado y le guiñaba un ojo haciendo que se sonrojara más—como dije continua tu historia… me ibas a decir que tiene que ver Kyle en todo esto…

—Pues vera capitán, una familia controla los mares, otra la economía, una mas el gobierno, y falta una que diera balance a las cosas, que tenga la justicia… esos son los Jordan—Micahel tomó un hueso que había sobre el plato y comenzó a morderlo frenéticamente tratando de sacarle mas carne

—¿Jordan? ¿Cómo en Kyle Jordan?...

—Precisamente como en Kyle y Guy Jordan…— explicó el rubio, Jason siguió bebiendo— los Jordan es una familia bastante honorable, siempre tienen a sus miembros dentro de las fuerzas armadas, Policias de Tierra, Navegantes, Policía de Aire el puesto que usted tiene era para Kyle, pero el lo rechazo sin avisar a su padre…

—¡¿Guy es padre de Kyle?!

—Uno de ellos, el casi capitán tiene —Mike contó con sus dedos—1,2,3… 4 padres… bueno dos son biológicos y dos añadidos… una vez me lo explicó en su familia los hijos son de todos y están al servicio de la familia, los crecen para ser soldados… y todos obedecen a todos los adultos como si de su progenitor se tratase

—Espera entonces ¿son 4 los Jordan?

—No Kyle es hijo de Hal el mayor de los Jordan y lo tuvo con el señor Bruce Wayne…Kyle está emparentado con los Wayne aunque no lleve su apellido— Michael apuró su cerveza—lo llaman bastardito, y no sé por qué se la pasa ayudándolos…

—¿los saca de problemas? —Jasons e interesó, estaba aprendiendo mucho de las personas con las que trabajaba—¿Qué ha hecho por ellos?

—Salvarles el pellejo más de una vez, como hoy que se escaparon los más jóvenes, tomó una patrulla y fue a por ellos, a pesar de que el que le habló fue Oliver, quien detesta a Kyle y a su padre…— Michael terminó su cerveza — ese chico es de las pocas buenas personas que he conocido en Mugan… ¿una más jefe? —Jason miró al rubio la verdad estaba muy desacostumbrado a beber

—Solo si tú pagas…— Michael asintió y pidió un ronda más; cuando tuvieron las bebidas en la mesa Jason levantó la suya y la chocó con Michael—Por Mugan… y la gente que uno conoce…

—Por Mugan …— ambos bebieron, era hora de cambiar de tema a cosas más agradables.

Y así lo hicieron ambos policías bebieron un poco más hasta que el bar cerró—Bueno Jefe, debo ir a casa, si mi esposo ya atendió todas sus emergencias de esta noche quizá pueda atenderme a mí—dijo entre risas

—Si claro, entiendo Michael… gracias por las cervezas

—A usted por la compañía, le veré luego—el rubio se despido y comenzó a caminar por las calles algo abandonadas, Jason se decidió a hacer lo mismo.

Iba caminando, dio la vuelta por un callejón y vio a alguien peleando con una puerta, se acercó a ver qué pasaba y reconoció la figura—¿necesitas ayuda? — Jason se acercó muy confianzudo sacándole un ligero susto a Zachary

—Yo bueno… esta maldita puerta que siempre se atora— dijo el chico mientras le indicaba a Jason donde tirar

—déjame intentar — de un solo tirón la puerta quedó bien cerrada

—Cielos capitán, seguro que mañana me da trabajo abrir la puerta

—No exageres chico…

—Zach… me llamo Zachary…

—Bueno Zachy…— Jason cayó en la cuenta de que comenzaba decir incoherencias—lo siento he bebido mucho esta noche, ando diciendo tonterías

—No para nada, me gusta cómo suena…— el chico miraba a Jason de arriba a abajo cayendo en cuenta de que era muy apuesto —¿vive lejos Capitan?

—No mucho— dijo Jason mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro para limpiar el sudor—y llámame Jason … bueno debo irme y tú también debes ir a casa—se despidió del chico y dio un par de pasos para tambalearse

—¿quiere compañía? —el chico lucía un tanto complicado

—No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad— dijo Jason mientras trataba de sostenerse, el chico se puso bajo el para ayudarle a incorporarse—pero creo que si podría necesitar algo de ayuda

—Está bien Capit… digo Jason… será un placer acompañarte…. —comentó Zach mientras comenzaba a caminar

—Se te hará más tarde— dijo Jason — las calles son peligrosas según veo…

—Se cuidarme solo—dijo el chico mientras caminaban con paso un tanto lento—estoy acostumbrado

—Tonterías no sería un buen policía si no puedo protegerte… puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche— Zach sonrió de medio lado ante la sugerencia de Jason que estaba regresando a casa con algo más que un par de cervezas encima…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de tanta platica y tantas sorpresas se me antojaron un par de tragos ¿quien quiere beber conmigo? como podrán ver han habido muchas sorpresas para las familias de Mugan , los Wayne tendran una nuevo integrante y Jason compañia para la noche ¿pasara algo? ¿que pasará si se entera Conner? muchas cosas para el siguiente capitulo.

A todos los que leen y comentan muchas gracias, todas sus dudas y comentarios son bien recibidos y si quieren estar mas en contacto con un servidor les invito a que den me gusta en la pagina de face llamada "Mk Wayne" en la cual hay dinamicas, drables, spoilers videos y muchas cosas mas para que la espera de actualizaciones se les haga mas amena.

Por ahora me retiro nuevamente gracias a todos por leer y comentar, saludos a todos nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	9. El Café de Tim

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **\- El café de Tim -**

—Auch…— lastimeramente Jason se incorporó en la cama —¿Qué día es? — tanteo al lado de su pequeña cama, para no encontrar nada —¿Zack? — recordaba al lindo chico que le había acompañado la noche anterior.

No habían muchas opciones de donde podía estar ese chico, que a la luz de las copas le pareció lindo, se puso de pie dando algunos tumbos, la resaca estaba comenzando a hacer mella en el "Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche con Usted capitán, nos veremos pronto" fue todo lo que encontró al enfocar su vista sobre la pequeña mesita que tenía Jason en su habitación, el teléfono sonó haciéndole cimbrar los tímpanos —¿Halo? —

—Vaya ya era hora…— se escuchó al otro lado

—Hola cachorrito… ¿Cómo estás? —dijo Jason de manera floja con algo de pastosidad en su voz y un gran bostezo

—¿Qué cómo estoy? Preocupado…— dijo Conner a modo de queja al otro lado de la línea— te he marcado tres veces

—¿en serio? No lo noté andaba dormido

—Me lo magino —dijo Conner mal humorado—¿Qué demonios haces ahora? — escuchaba muchos ruidos alrededor

—Me lavo la cara… —Jason dejo caer algo de agua por su rostro—y me enjuago la boca… me sabe a caño…

—Seguro que estuviste bebiendo…— dijo Conner de mala gana — o quizá estuviste comiendo porquerías…

—Bueno me comí algo, pero no precisamente era una porquería hermanito—Jason pareció escuchar un rechinar de dientes—¿Qué?

—¿Al menos estaba guapo?

—Sí, pero no más que tu cachorrito —dijo Jason tratando de sonar conciliador — tampoco se mueve como tu…

—¿en serio? — Conner se mostró interesado —Dime que fue lo que hiciste…

Jason sonrió de medio lado y comenzó con su narración, no pudo evitar comenzar a tocarse mientras escuchaba suspirar y gemir a su hermano menor al otro lado de la línea—quisiera que estuvieras aquí cachorrito…

—Quisiera sentirte dentro Jay…—dijo de manera sexi el hermanito del capitán de policía, Jason esperaba que con una eyaculación acabara su dolor de cabeza, a falta de aspirina no tenía demasiadas opciones.

La mañana caía diferente para los habitantes de Mugan, algunos se levantaban cuando el sol les llegaba al rostro, otros cuando los sirvientes llegaban a su puerta—¡Voy! — a la habitación de Dick llegaron golpes secos — ¿papá? Es aún muy temprano…—se quejó Dick mientras rascaba sus partes por encima de su delgada ropa interior

—Es la hora de levantarse Richard, podrá ser día de asueto pero aún tenemos muchas cosas por hacer—dijo Oliver severamente mientras entraba al pequeño departamento de Dick seguido de varias sirvientes

—Richard ¿pasa algo? — la tímida de un peli castaño llamó la atención de Oliver que se dirigió al encuentro de Bart

—No ocurre nada hijo—Barth le saludo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza —solo venimos a atenderte…

—¿Perdón? — la voz de Dick sonaba un tanto inquieta—Bart está bien, estaba por preparar el desayuno…—Dick notó que su segundo padre levantaba la mano

—Barth lleva a nuestro nieto, el futuro de la familia Wayne… no hay nada más importante para toda la casa que su salud — Dick apretó un poco los dientes Barth se contrajo en su pose— de hoy en adelante los sirvientes vendrán a asearle y atenderle por las mañanas…

—Perfecto… ¿y quién va atenderme a mí? —pregunto Dick muy molesto –es mi esposo su deber es conmigo…

—El deber de ambos es con la familia Dick… así serán las cosas, es orden de tu padre… —Oliver hizo una señal para que lavaran el cuerpo de Bart —ahora vístete y acompáñanos, hoy tenemos un compromiso que requiere nuestra presencia… — sin decir más Oliver se marchó dejando a un furioso Richard en casa.

—Es un buen día Steve —Bruce hablaba mientras el rubio terminaba de cepillar sus ropas— realmente me siento contento

—Se nota Siré— dijo Steve mientras le acomodaba sus ropas— Un nieto es una bendición para la familia… le felicito señor…

—Algún día, quizá pronto … James te de la misma suerte—dijo sonriendo y tomándole la mano al rubio

—Supongo que todo es posible… —dijo Steve un poco acongojado— si pasa o no eso no importa nuestra vida es esta familia…

—Y te lo agradezco Steve, aunque no lo creas— dijo Bruce entre sonrisas — creo que ya es tiempo de ir pensando en casar a tu hijo con alguien… le buscaré un buen conyugue…

—Es un honor que no merecemos señor — Steve cayó al suelo casi de rodillas, pero Bruce le levantó enseguida

—No hay nada que agradecer… —el rubio se sonrojó

—¡Ejem! —Alfred entró en la habitación de Bruce aporreando su bastón —buenos días hijo…— el mencionado se acercó a saludar con un beso en la mejilla a su padre—quiero hablar contigo…

—Desde luego…

—A solas…— Steve entendió y se retiró enseguida — no estés haciendo promesas que no puedas cumplir…

—Yo no he dicho nada padre

—Te oí perfectamente Bruce, no quieras hacerme tonto, recuerda con quien estás hablando— Alfred se sentó en la cama—óyeme bien Bruce no vas a buscar un esposo para ese chico entre nuestros socios de Mugan… los necesitamos libres… a todos… el plan ha pasado a la siguiente fase… ¿ o acaso ya lo olvidaste?

—No, no lo he olvidado…

—Nuestra línea de sangre debe llegar al trono de Mugan… no lo olvides…—Bruce hizo un gesto ligeramente incomodo— Hay un bebé en camino, esto apresura las cosas con los demás, Damian y Tim comenzaran su entrenamiento enseguida…

—Son aún muy jóvenes…

—Están pasados de edad, tu comenzaste aún más joven que ellos… —refutó Alfred—mañana mismo Bruce… y otra cosa, debes redoblar tus esfuerzos para encontrar a Roy…

—Es mi hijo, lo encontraré cueste lo que cueste…

—Así debe ser… así no tendrás que buscarle novio a nadie… —Alfred sonrió y se puso de pie —ahora apresúrate los Curry nos esperan… — Bruce asintió y Alfred hizo sonar una campaña para llamar a su sirviente que lo ayudaría a salir

—¡Aummm! —se quejaba Tim en su cama mientras se daba la vuelta y se cubría con las sabanas

—Tt, deja de estar haciendo teatro Tim— se quejó Damian mientras le tiraba de las sabanas—si yo ya estoy de pie y vestido tú debes hacer lo mismo —Damian siguió tirando de las sabanas, esta vez con más fuerza, pero no logró mucho —¡Vamos Tim!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —la voz de Oliver resonó en el cuarto —creí haber mandado a los sirvientes a que te arreglen…¿Por qué no estás listo? ¿Dónde está James? — el mencionado apareció de entre las sombras —James porque Tim aún no está listo

—El joven amo tiene temperatura Siré— explicó Bucky mientras miraba a Tim de reojo

—Esperemos que no sea nada grave…—Oliver se acercó a su hijo y le tocó la frente—bueno pareces tener algo de temperatura… y luces algo enfermo—Oliver torció un poco la boca—sin embargo el asunto es que no podemos faltar a tan importante compromiso con los Curry… y mucho menos tu… veremos que dice tu padre…— sin decir más el rubio Salió de la habitación

—Tt Estas fingiendo a mí no me engañas—dijo Damian algo enojado —¿Por qué tu no vas a esa cosa y yo sí?

—Por qué me siento enfermo

—¡Que estas fingiendo! —se quejó Damian mientras intentaba nuevamente tirar de las sabanas

—Joven amo vamos… debería dejar descansar a su hermano—Bucky tomó a Damian de la mano y lo alejó de la cama

—¡Pero no es justo! ¡él se salva de lo aburrido y yo tengo que ir!

—Estoy seguro que encontraras algo con que entretenerte en a casa de los curry, —dijo Tim lastimeramente—sé que tu amigo Billy estará ahí — el joven Damian se soltó de James y corrió para arrojarse sobre su hermano

—¡Suéltame James! ¡Bájame! — Damian se quejaba debido a que en un rápido movimiento había terminado en el hombro de su guardián—¡Que me bajes! — los grito fue lo último que Tim escuchó cuando la puerta se cerró, se acomodó y procedió a seguir durmiendo.

Era su día de descanso, de él y el de toda la lista, Jason había decidido ponerse algo de ropa después de complacer telefónicamente a su hermano, se lanzó a las calles a dar una vuelta conocer y quizá hacer unas cuantas compras, gracias a los ancestros ya había cobrado su primer sueldo y era bueno, muy bueno porque le hacían falta algunas cosas sobre todo cosas para comer, Jason gustaba de los dulces y de las frutas y estas eran algo caras en Mugan.

Se paseaba entre los puestos mirando las cosas que estaban en venta, el mercado de la aglomerada ciudad parecía un lugar donde pudieras perder cualquier cosa o en su caso encontrarla—Hola… — Jason se acercó irradiando confianza a esa figura conocida

—¿Ah? — Tim se dio la vuelta para ver a quien le dirigía la palabra con tanta confianza—h…. hola… yo te conozco ¿cierto?

—Vaya no pensé que me olvidaras tan pronto —dijo Jason con algo de pena

—Tranquilo Jason, recuerdo tu nombre con claridad—dijo Tim sonriendo

—¡Uf! Eso es un alivio… aunque bueno no te hubiera culpado por olvidarme tengo un rostro común…

—No tanto como crees Jay— Tim notó que el aludido hacia una extraña mueca como por haberse vsto descubierto—¿dije algo malo?

—No, no es eso… es solo que hasta ahora solo mi hermano me dice Jay— Jason se rasco la cabeza algo nervioso— por cierto ¿vienes de compras?

—No exactamente …solo Sali de paseo— dijo Tim con algo de inseguridad le indicó a Jason que acercara su oído— bueno más bien me escapé de mi familia un rato…

—¡Ah! Tenemos un pillo entonces—dijo Jason sonriendo— deberé arrestarte y llevarte a casa supongo — Jason noto que Tim enarcaba una ceja— bueno es mi trabajo como capitán de la po…— Tim le tapó la boca

—No hay que hablar de más Jay… ven mejor vayamos a un lugar más privado…

—cielos si que eres rápido… —Tim le miró de manera algo confusa—digo yo pensaba invitarte a una cerveza primero…

—No creas que no te entiendo amigo… y más bien yo voy a invitarte un café—Tim le hizo una seña—sígueme, iremos a un lugar más privado….

Mientras Tim parecía haber encontrado con quien pasar el día su familia estaba inmersa en los interminables ceremoniales de los Curry, viendo desde cómodas sillas como la señora Atlana se inclinaba y hacía reverencias junto con sus nietos e hijos, flanqueada por sus dos nietas— quédate quieto hijo…— Bruce llamó la atención del menor de sus vástagos

—Tt, no puedo creer que hayan dejado que Tim se salve de esto

—Tu hermano estaba enfermo… —continuo Oliver— se quedó en casa a descansar y tu estas aquí en un importante momento para Mary…

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan importante? — se quejó Damian

—Tu amiga—Damian hizo una mueca ante la expresión de Bruce—ha dejado de ser una niña…su primera sangre ha llegado… ya puede casarse…

—No sé si esas son buenas noticias—confirmó el menor

—Coincido— dijo Dick de manera baja, su padre le fulminó con la mirada—está bien no dije nada—expresó cínicamente —pon atención pequeño D, lo que pasa ahorita no es solo tradición de los Curry…

Damian miraba como a la chica le retiraban su amuleto e oro para entregarlo a su padre el cual lo envolvió en una tela—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Se destruirá el amuleto de la infancia… Mary dejará de estar bajo la protección de las deidades de la casa… ahora podrá casarse … con el oro e hará un anillo que se entregará a su pareja…—Damian tragó saliva al oír la explicación de Bruce e instintivamente apretó su amuleto

—Tranquilo Damian— Dick volvió a llamar la atención de su hermano menor— aún falta un poco para que tengas tu primera eyaculación — el menor se sonrojó por lo que había dicho su hermano

—No es algo de lo que tú vayas a enterarte…-dijo a modo de queja

—¿yo? Eso le incumbe a nuestros padres…—dijo Dick ninguneando a su hermanito— y a los sirvientes que te ayudan con la ropa…

—¡Ya basta! — Alfred habló entre dientes —no es momento de estas charlas, cierren la boca y presten atención— los Wayne miraron al frente, Arthur y su hermano golpeaban el amuleto con martillos, el oro fue hecho pedazos, todos aplaudieron, la ceremonia había concluido.

Del otro lado de la isla la vista era muchísimo mejor, no había gente haciendo reverencias o ceremonias solo una terraza con una vista muy agradable, bajo una sombrilla y alrededor de una mesa Jason miraba a Tim —¿Quién eres?

—Pensé que ya me había presentado— dijo el interrogado —Soy Timothy…

—Debes de ser un Timothy muy especial como para que te atiendan de esta manera—dijo Jason mientras bajaba la carta —¿Qué eres dueño de este lugar?

—Algo así, mi familia lo es… y no me gusta mucho hacerlo, pero pues debemos aprovechar…

—Siempre es bueno tener amigos como tu —dijo Jason…

—solamente Diré que siempre es bueno tener amigos—Jason enarcó una ceja— no tengo mucha gente con quien socializar, por alguna razón todos me tienen miedo… excepto tu que eres un valiente capitán…—dijo Tim a modo de broma

—No sé porque habría de temer—dijo Jason mientras recordaba su plática de la noche anterior— no es como si te apellidaras…¿Cómo dijo Mike? —Jason tronó sus dedos mientras parecía querer recordar—¿Curry? ¿All…? ¿Wayne? — Tim pareció verse descubierto, indico a los camareros que le llevaran un par de cafés

—Además de valiente policía eres un brillante detective — Dijo Tim y Jason no pareció entender demasiado—en efecto llevó uno de esos rimbombantes apellidos —Tim notó que Jason parecía ponerse incomodo—no me mal interpretes no quiero sonar presumido o algo es solo que quiero hablar con la verdad desde el principio

—Agradezco tu sinceridad Tim… ¿Curry? —el chico que Jason tenía enfrente negó con la cabeza— ¿Wayne? — Timothy asintió — ¡Cielos! — Jason notó que colocaban café frente a el

—¿ocurre algo? —Tim tomó su taza y le dio un gran sorbo

—Si… un tal Richard ¿es tu hermano? —Tim asintió —…tu hermano es odioso— Jason sintió que había dicho algo malo, pues Tim había bajado su taza y limpiado sus labios de una manera muy seria

—Intenta vivir con el… — Tim miró a Jason y soltó una carcajada al ver que se ponía rojo por la pena de haber dicho algo impropio, la carcajada fue seguida por el capitán que parecía relajarse —no ya en serio no pretendo ser presumido, solo aprovechar un poco de lo que tengo…

—No te estoy juzgando amigo—dijo Jason mientras sorbía su bebida con cuidado— todos tenemos una historia que contar, y por lo que he oído tu no podrías contarme toda la tuya ¿cierto? —Tim negó con la cabeza—como sea no estoy aquí para interrogarte… creo

—¿crees? — Tim sonrió de medio lado— supongo que te han hablado de mi familia ¿no? —Jason meneo la cabeza— vamos, no seas modesto Capitán… sé que nuestra fama nos antecede pero a pesar de que pienses que todos somos unos idiotas, te diré que solo Richard lo es…

—¿Tienes más hermanos?

—Dos grandes y uno pequeño— dijo Tim como no queriendo la cosa— Roy el mayor es buena persona cuando no esta fuera de si y Dick es un maldito pesado que siente que el mundo no le merece

—Bueno todos los hermanos mayores somos un poco toscos con nuestros cachorros… —Tim enarcó una ceja— bueno yo así le digo a mi hermano ¿y qué tal el pequeño?

—Es lindo, Damian es un poco melindroso pero no deja de ser adorable… es el bebé de la casa—Tim pareció recordar algo, se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo con los socios de sus padres

Damian estaba sentado en una mesa con sus familiares, tenía enfrente un plato que lucía muy bien pero que hasta el momento no había probado, estaba tan ensimismado que no se percataba que varios ojos le miraban con insistencia— Deberías ir y hacerte su amigo — Allan miraba a Damian y luego a Colin— tiene tu edad…

—Mas parece que tu quisieras hacerte amigo de el— dijo Kyle que estaba en la mesa con todos sus padres y abuelo

—No seas irrespetuoso Kyle, Hal dile al chico que controle su boca… —Intervino Guy

—Tú ya lo has hecho ¿no? —dijo Hal mientras dejaba su comida un momento— porque no le dices al tuyo que obedezca

—Ja… mira quien habla de obediencia… —el sonido de una silla corriéndose por el piso llamó la atención, Kyle se había puesto de pie

—Vamos pequeño "Skyurri" te presentaré a mi hermanito—Kyle le extendió la mano a Colin y lo retiró de la mesa —es mejor que ser víctima de las escenas de nuestros padres…

—Es demasiada presión para un chico de su edad— intervino Jhon

—Ya está en la familia, de donde sea que haya salido—Dijo Allan muy cortante— si vivirá como parte de nosotros, que coopere también… —Guy solo hizo una mueca ante el comentario de su padre.

—Si claro, usemos a mi hijo para lograr lo que otros no pudieron—dijo mirando a Hal el cual solo le hizo una seña con el dedo

—lo siento— una amable voz se escuchó cercana, Barry Allen había aparecido— no pensé que estuviera interrumpiendo algo

—Me disculpo por los modales de mi hermano señor Allen—Guy se puso de pie— siempre ha sido un idiota

—Seguro que solo es un mal momento— dijo sonriendo de manera afable el rubio—¿podría hablar contigo Guy? —el pelirrojo asintió y se retiró con Barry de la mesa, con rumbo a un rincón bastante apartado —¿ya estas planeando aliarte con los Wayne? —señaló con la mirada a Colin que parecía estar haciendo buenas migas con Damian

—no es lo que piensas Barry, además… es tu hijo el que carga al nieto de Bruce— Guy sonrió con malicia— felicidades… tu plan funciona…

— No me des todo el crédito… —dijo Barry muy serio— como sea no vine a hablar de eso, iba a preguntar por el otro asunto

—¿te parece un buen lugar para andar con esas preguntas?

—Este es tan buen lugar como cualquiera, dime que todo sigue como lo dejamos…

—En perfecta confusión y sin pistas… — dijo Guy— no en vano controlo a la policía y tú al gobierno…

—Los Wayne tienen a su propia gente… deberías intentar meter mano con ellos también…—Barry volvió a señalar al hijo del pelirrojo—Se que Damian aún no está comprometido…

—Pensé que lo querías para tu hijo

—Los compromisos se hacen y deshacen a voluntad… Wally es una de mis últimas cartas... Una desventaja no ser tan prolijo como Bruce o Arthur, tienen hijos hasta para regalar—expresó Barry un poco enojado consigo mismo— ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Guy sonrió irónico— Por que el padre del chico me mataría y tú estarías en aprietos…

—Siempre hay un Jordan que ocupe tu puesto—dijo Barry entre risas, logrando enojar a Guy y haciéndolo marcharse.

—entonces Kyle dice que eres su hermano, ¿eso significa que también eres mi pariente? —preguntó curioso Colin

—Tt, no lo creo… es suficiente con tener a un Jordan como hermano como para tener otro— dijo Daian como no queriendo la cosa—seré sincero Rolin…

—Colin…— corrigió el pelirrojo

—Solo estoy aquí por que es mejor que estar en la mesa de mis padres…-Colin puso una ligera cara de decepción— como sea tu eres mejor que…

— No es mejor que yo ¿cierto Dami? — La voz de Billy interrumpió los diálogos del menor— un gusto verte Damian…

—que no se te olvide como me llamo William…— dijo Damian un tanto molesto —no vuelvas a decirme Dami o esa lengua no durara demasiado en tu boca ¿quedó claro?

—Así es el Colin, agresivo y dulce a la vez— el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros—¿verdad Dami?

—¡Que no me llames así! —Damian se puso de pie enojado —¿Quién demonios te enseño a decirme de esa forma?

—Lo siento Dami… es decir Damian…— el mencionado se quedó petrificado al oir la profunda y seria voz, no la había oído en mucho tiempo y aun le erizaba la piel— mucho tiempo sin verte…

—Damian… recuerdas a mi hermano ¿cierto? — dijo Billy en un tono de broma muy evidente— Colin tu no lo conoces, te presento a Kaldur, mi hermano mayor…— presentó al moreno el cual sonreía de una manera que a Damian le parecía seductora

—Colin, es un lindo nombre—dijo Kaldur mientras le estrechaba la mano— ¿eres hijo de los Jordan? — el chico asintió — me gusta el color de tu cabello

—Tt, —Damian no dijo nada solo se limitó a hacer un gesto de desagrado

—¿He dicho algo malo Dami? — el menor se sonrojo

—N… no…

—eso está muy bien —dijo Kaldur amablemente— ¿les parecería ir a dar una vuelta por la casa?

—Eso suena bien— dijo Colin animado

—Como sea— dijo Damian —¿Kal?

—Vamos Dami… seguro hay cosas que no has visto desde tu última visita— dijo el moreno mientras le extendía la mano —venga vamos…

—Será un placer Kaldur, por cierto también me da gusto verte—dijo un poco más confiado mientras tomaba la mano de su anfitrión

—Excelente, Vamos Colin… tú también mereces un paseo—Damian hizo una mala cara al ver que Billy tomaba la mano del pelirrojo y la colocaba en la otra mano de Kaldur

—Bueno, yo les llevo…— dijo el mayor —¿vienes también Billy?

—Yo conozco los jardines hermano… además no hay una mano de la cual pueda sujetarme —explicó el peli negro en son de burla

—Tt, no debiste de haber donado entonces tu lugar a Colin

—Bien sabes que los Curry toman de a dos Damian… quizá debas recordarlo y comenzar a acostumbrarte

—Suficiente Billy—Kal intervino de manera algo sería, Damian sintió como el moreno apretaba su mano— las cosas de nuestra familia no le interesan a nuestros invitados, y si tanto deseas ir en pareja, Busca a Freddy y alcánzanos a la brevedad— sin decir más Kaldur avanzó entre la gente llevando a ambos menores de la mano.

El día estaba haciéndose ameno, al menos para Damian que aunque estaba con compañía de más podía pasar un tiempo con su Curry favorito, por otro lado Tim había dejado el café en compañía de Jason para recorrer nuevamente las calles—no tienes por que acompañarme hasta casa— comentó Tim con algo de pena

—Bueno es lo menos que puedo hacer después de tanta amabilidad tuya, además las calles son algo peligrosas—contestó Jason

—Si bueno, Mugan no es muy seguro cuando las horas del día van pasando— dijo Tim mientras apresuraba un poco el paso — tu eres el que tendría que cuidarse capitán

—No creas que un policía gana demasiado

—Bueno esas bolsas llenas de frutas dicen lo contrario… — Tim suspiró con desgano— los chicos de Mugan gustan de hacer agujeros en las bolsas y tomar lo que va cayendo por ahí

—No soy tan tonto como para caer en eso— Jason levantó la bolsa para ver un agujero por el que seguramente varias de sus cosas ya habían caído—demonios… pareces conocer demasiado bien a la gente de la isla

—Bueno he vivido aquí toda mi vida… —Tim suspiró —en este sitio sin remedio

—¿En serio crees que las cosas no pueden cambiarse? —dijo Jason algo desanimado

—No lo se... requeriría mucho trabajo creo yo…

—eso lo que pensábamos en la academia…—dijo Jason, Tim se detuvo un momento para mirarle de manera curiosa— bueno ya sabes en la academia militar donde nos preparamos, muchos de los reclutas venían de reformatorios que eran poco menos que prisiones

—¿y el punto es? — Tim le miró de manera picara —¿de que reformatorio saliste tu?

—De ninguno en especial… pero bueno el punto es que … ya sabes ahí te obligan a trabajar duro, educarte y esforzarte….

—Supongo que esta historia tiene una moraleja —Tim se llevó la mano a la barbilla— entonces ¿deberíamos ir al ejercito?

—No, solo intentar poner reglas… por eso soy policía—explicó Jason

—Si ya entiendo… pero debe haber algo mas —Tim se puso serio — ¡Oh si! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Eres un genio Jason! — el capitán sintió que se le colgaban del cuello

—¡Wow! … es decir…. Lo sé .. y sabes también soy guapo—dijo en tono de broma

—Y modesto según veo—Jason le guiñó un ojo al joven Wayne —en fin… debo irme… de aquí puedo ir solo

—¿Seguro pequeño Maestro? — Tim asintió ante lo que le decía Jason—bueno adelante pues… ve a cambiar el mundo

—No pienso cambiar al mundo—dijo Tim muy emocionado— solo a Mugan

—Somos dos entonces— dijo Jason— Buscó entre sus bolsas— toma— tomó una fruta y la besó suavemente para luego arrojarla a Tim— mejor en tus manos que en el suelo — Jason notó que Tim ponía sus labios sobre el lugar en el que Jason había puesto los propios

—Mi favorita… debo irme— Tim se dio la vuelta para emprender su camino a casa, Jason solo sonrió

—quien fuera esa fruta…— había sido un día interesante para Jason sin duda

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tim tiene un plan, pero parece ser que no es el único, habrá que ver que es lo que se traen entre sus manos los Grandes de Mugan y el joven capitan de la policía...

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a todos los que leen mis mas sentidas gracias y a todos los que comentan el doble de gracias, les recuerdo que estamos en Face dando algo mas de material que quizá les pueda interesar, drables, minis, musica, imagenes y un par de dinamicas que esperamos sean de su agrado, pueden buscarme en Face como "Mk Wayne"

Para todos un muy buen Julio y unas felices vacaciones, nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


	10. Balas y Sangre

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Balas y Sangre -**

La música que salía de la habitación aminoró el sonido de los pasos del dueño de la casa, el joven que estaba dentro del lugar no solo estaba oyendo música sino que bailaba sexy y rítmicamente por gran parte de la habitación —Conn— la puerta se abrió ligeramente y dejó entre ver la cara de su padre

—¡papá! — Conn se detuvo en sus movimientos y corrió a apoyarse en la puerta

—¿Qué haces Conn?

—Solo estoy haciendo… eh… algo de ejercicio — Conn se limpió el sudor de la frente y se acomodó sus escasas ropas…

—¿estas desnudo? — Clark se estaba poniendo nervioso

—Tal vez…

—¡Conn!

—¡Papá! —Conn termino de cerrar la puerta—¡¿Qué rayos quieres?!

—Solo vine… —Clark acomodó sus gafas—vine a decirte que la comida está lista…

—Bajaré en un momento —dijo el muchacho un poco más calmado, por sobre su música escucho que su padre se retiraba y que su perro comenzaba a ladrar emocionado—demonios…— Conn se dirigió a una silla donde estaba una playera que tomó y uso para secarse un poco el sudor de su cara, su pecho y los brazos— lo siento Jay…— Conn se acercó a una diminuta pantalla—¿sigues ahí?

—Si… sigo aquí cachorrito — dijo Jason mientras se carcajeaba al otro lado de la pantalla

—¿te estas riendo? —Dijo Conner de malos humos —¡Jay!

—Lo siento hermanito pero es que fue demasiado gracioso el verte luchando con la puerta —Jason pareció acomodarse en la imagen que Conn veía—¿Qué no te enseñe que lo primero que debas hacer es poner el seguro de la puerta?

—si, pero eso no te detuvo nunca ¿o sí? —Conner se llevó las manos a la cintura y comenzó a juguetear con el diminuto elástico de su ropa interior, la pequeña Tanga que Jason le había regalado meses atras—entonces…— se dio la vuelta de manera picara —¿quieres ver un poco más?

—Me encantaría —dijo Jason sugerente—pero debo comenzar a alistarme—explicó Jason mientras comenzaba a limpiarse las manos

—¡Tiene que ser un a broma! —Se quejó Conn al otro lado de la pantalla —¿te estabas masturbando mientras me peleaba con papá en la puerta?

—Bueno… no puedes… culparme—dijo Jason acomodándose la ropa — te veías muy sexy…

—Si claro, nada más sexy que ver a tu hermano peleando con su padre… —Conn notó que su hermano acercaba el rostro a la pantalla

—No tienes idea de las veces que me toqué viendo desde las sombras como papá te nalgueaba

—¡eres Un pervertido Jason!

—Lo dice quien tiene video llamadas sexuales con su hermano—Jason comenzó a acomodarse la corbata sobre sus elegante camisa blanca del uniforme— además no me lo tomes a mal cachorrito, solo vine por el almuerzo…

—Menudo almuerzo —se quejó Conner —¿debes regresar a la oficina?

—Si…

—Pero eres el jefe…

—Sí y es por eso con más razón debo de regresar a tiempo a la oficina ¿no crees? —Conner se encogió de hombros— además queda aún un superior al que debo obedecer… —Jason tomó el teléfono y miró a su pequeño hermano — no te enojes ¿te veo en la noche si?

—Sí, si como digas… ten bonita tarde — Conner colgó su llamada con algo de mala gana, Jason solo suspiró y tronó los huesos de su cuello

—Bueno de regreso a la acción — Jason salió de la pensión en donde dormía después de saludar a la dueña—bueno donde está el joven Jordan …—miró su reloj y luego a la calle —bien Kyle lo hiciste de nuevo—suspiró y se apoyó en la pared para cubrirse un poco del sol de media tarde

Las acciones repetitivas eran algo común en Mugan, más de uno vivía cometiendo los mismos errores o realizando las mismas "travesuras"— lo hiciste de nuevo— se quejó Kyle mientras conducía el auto—¿ahora por qué?

—No me escapé Kyle no quieras tratarme como niño chiquito— se quejó Tim que iba a su lado —así que no tienes que echarme el rollo de hermano mayor

—Pensé que tú y yo no éramos hermanos—dijo irrisoriamente el policía

—¿desde cuándo le haces caso a Dick? — dijo Tim

—¿yo? Tú deberías hacerle caso, él es el brazo ¿no? —Kyle ahogó una risa y Tim le imitó — anda "hermanito" ¿me dirás que estabas haciendo por esas calles?

—Ya te dije que solo salí a dar un paseo…—Kyle no le creyó demasiado y lo manifestó con un sonido gutural—está bien te digo pero no digas nada a nadie

—Lo prometo—Dijo Kyle fingiendo solemnidad

—Estaba buscando… un… un local—Kyle pareció no entender mucho lo que dijo Tim —un edificio pues

—¿para algún asunto en especial? —Tim se le quedó mirando—digo porque así si se dé algo te podría ayudar…

—te lo diré cuando ya tenga todo casi listo —explicó Tim

—Está bien, no hay problema Tim…— Kyle aparcó en una esquina—te dejaré aquí para que no tengas más problemas si tu segunda padre te ve conmigo…

—Está bien Kyle no hay problema— se bajó del auto—muchas gracias…

—Por nada Tim… debo irme hermanito— Kyle miró su reloj— tengo que ir por mi jefe, nos vemos luego pórtate bien…— Tim se burló un poco de esta última frase y tomó camino a su casa.

Algunos caminan bajo el sol rumbo a casa y otros disfrutaban del encierro y la frescura del agua, en la mansión de los Curry un tranquilo moreno desfrutaba de un baño en tina mientras leía un libro —¡Ey Kaldur! ¿Estás ahí? — la voz al otro lado de la puerta llamó su atención —soy yo …

—Sé que eres tu Garth, es imposible ignorar todo el ruido que causas—dijo serenamente el moreno sin levantar la vista de su libro

—Perfecto, entonces no te molestará que entre — Kaldur no pareció escandalizarse demasiado solo hizo una mueca y se removió sobe el agua—¿Leyendo de nuevo? Deberías dejar eso un momento y salir conmigo de vez en cuando

—Tu no paseas precisamente por el jardín de la mansión o nadas en la playa…— Kaldur levantó la mirada para usarla dando un gesto severo a su hermano —¿te volviste a escapar?

—Lo dices como si fuera algo muy grave

—Se supone que lo es…—dijo el moreno muy serio —si nuestros padres se enteran

—No les importa…

—Bien si la abuela se entera— Kaldur notó que su hermano ninguneaba sus advertencias—como sea… ¿me interrumpes solo para decirme que te volviste a escapar a comprar frutas tropicales y dulces?

—Si, bueno no… ¿quieres que te cuente? — Kaldur no respondió —bien te cuento de todas formas—el joven Garth se sentó en la orilla de la Tina — pues mira que estaba yo… paseando por el centro de la ciudad cuando vi a … ¿adivinas?

—No lo sé … ¿un perro?

—No, algo más sexi que eso…— Garth pareció hacer ademanes con las manos—nada más y nada menos que Tim Wayne… ¿raro no?

—No tiene nada de raro —dijo Kaldur mientras cambiaba de página— su familia tiene muchos negocios cubierta por el centro, seguro fue de visita a alguno…

—Estaba sin escolta, eso es lo raro y parecía estar preguntando por cosas…

—¿lo seguiste?

—Solo un rato … —Garth comenzó a quitarse los zapatos — es lindo ¿no?

—Es Tim, el niño bonito de los Wayne… al menos uno de ellos… —Dijo kal mientras sentía que le pateaban—¿Qué haces so idiota? ¿Qué no vez que estoy yo en la tina? — Garth se había metido con todo y ropa en la tina junto a su hermano —¿me puedes decir por que hiciste eso?

—nada en especial solo quería saber que trama nuestro futuro esposo…

—Me refería a meterte en mi tina y casi arruinar mi libro — Kaldur puso en alto su documento y miró severo a su hermano — y ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo casaran con nosotros?

—Debe ser lo más lógico, Tim está disponible ya que el pequeño Damian de seguro lo casan con el pesado de Wally

—Podrían casarnos a nosotros con Wally…—explico Kaldur tratando de molestar a su hermano el cual solo hizo un puchero— además aún quedan los Jordan…

—No hay nada bonito ahí… —se quejó Garth mientras cruzaba sus brazos

—el nuevo pelirrojo lo es…

—Aun sientes atracción por ese color de cabello ¿tiene que ver con que dicen que son muy dotados? —dijo Garth en tono de Burla Kaldur solo se removió para patearlo por debajo del agua

—Sabes porque es…— los pesados tacones hicieron eco en el enorme baño ocupado por los dos chicos— Kaldur extraña a nuestra madre…— Tula había entrado a la habitación sentándose en donde antes Garth estuvo acomodado molestando a su hermano

—Hay como 25 baños con tina en esta casa y todos vienen al que estoy usando —se quejó Kaldur

—27 de hecho y si… ya recordé Cierto detalle—dijo Garth—no sabía que sentías gusto por la endogamia –rio Garth como si nada—¿Qué dices Tula? ¿te casas con nosotros? —Garth tomó las manos de sus hermanos y las unió —seremos hermanos esposos…

Garth no pudo seguir con su broma, sus hermanos le tomaron del pelo y le hundieron la cabeza en el agua, un alterado Garth salió a flote para tomar aire— no debes preocuparte por tu futuro matrimonio hermanito—dijo Tula entre seria y bromista—eso no es algo que tu decidas… nuestra madre lo hará y será lo mejor para la familia—un grito de sorpresa acompaño la última frase de Tula en venganza su hermano le había hecho caer en la tina

—¿Qué mejor que casarte con la familia no? —Garth miró misterioso a su hermana—además esta familia tiene las dos únicas mujeres valiosas de todo Mugan… -gruñó para dar énfasis a sus palabras, Tula le arrojó agua a la cara iniciando una guerra de salpicadas entre los tres Curry que sentían el agua como su segundo hogar.

Hablando de hogares estos no eran necesariamente casas o mansiones lejos o cerca del agua, para el brazo de la familia Wayne hogar era todo aquello que lo mantuviera lejos de los enojos, como las visitas al club nocturno de su padrino, el "Narrasti" atendido por Crock era su refugio cada que necesitaba huir de casa— Me dijeron que habías venido, pero no recordaba que tuviéramos cita muchacho—le comentó Crock al vero en su piso privado, ese que siempre estaba lleno de muchachos jóvenes y muchachas sexis— ¿ocurrió algo?

—nada del otro mundo, vine agradecerte por la ayuda que me prestaste el otro día padrino

—Querrás decir a pagarme por las molestias—Dick hizo una mala cara ante el comentario de Crock —dos de mis chicas no regresaron, estoy casi seguro que descansan en el fondo del mar…

—No sabía que les dieras un funeral a tus empleadas—dijo Dick mientras bebía un trago de licor

—Soy el mejor proxeneta de Mugan por eso chicas y chicos se pelean por trabajar conmigo —Crock se acercó a su ahijado sentándose junto a el—además siempre es mejor un funeral en tierra que ser arrojado al agua por los Curry… ahora ¿me pagaras?

—Está bien padrino…— Dick se removió buscando su billetera—¿efectivo o en especie?

—en mercancía, dame un poco de la mejor que tengas… y que tu padre Bruce me envié unas cajas de su mejor licor

—Así será tío…— dijo el joven y volvió a beber— pero por eso nos quedará saldo a favor, ¿me darás unas horas de servicio gratis? —comentó Dick mientras acariciaba a una joven que cruzaba semidesnuda junto a el —necesito desahogar un par de impulsos… ahora que Bart no puede … satisfacerme

—Cierto… oí que tu pequeño esposo esta en cinta, felicidades por eso…—Dick pareció hacer una mala cara— ¿será un niño o una niña?

—¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo? —Crock pareció ponerse pensativo —¿Qué?

-nada, quise decir que ¿Cuál prefieres? —Dick se tomó de golpe otro trago—deja de embriagarte y respóndeme maldita sea…

—Prefiero que no nazca — la risa sardónica de Dick fue acompañada por la divertida y sarcástica de Crock

—No temas a ser padre hijo… —dijo Crock de manera algo sentimental— sabes sería interesante ver a una chica al mando de los Wayne… hace años que no se ve algo como eso…

—No se verá pronto padrino… te lo prometo—Dick notó la seriedad en la rígida cara de su interlocutor— me refiero que a mi aun me quedan muchos años más… —Crock asintió y siguió bebiendo con su ahijado mientras le acompañaba en su plática.

Las palabras de Dick sonaban demasiado despreocupadas hasta cierto punto irresponsable, algo de lo que acusaban a Tim que estaba recibiendo un regaño tras otro en la mansión de los Wayne— fuiste demasiado impulsivo…nuevamente

—No necesito que tú también me riñas James— dijo Tim dirigiéndose a su primo mientras se cambiaba de ropa—solo salí a dar una vuelta…

—Estabas buscando algo

—¿Cómo sabes qué? —Tim se dio la vuelta para mirar a Bucky —¡¿me mandaste a seguir?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!— se quejó Tim muy escandalizado

—Soy el encargado de tu seguridad joven amo

—¡Bucky! —dijo mientras le hacía una seña para que le acercaba su ropa limpia—sabes que no me gusta que me sigan… deja puedo solo— Tim sintió que su primo le ayudaba con la camisa

—Me preocupas Tim… tú y Damian me preocupan mucho—dijo mientras le abrazaba y acomodaba su cara sobre su hombro

—Lo se James —Tim se acomodó y suspiró — sé que nos quieres a todos…

—Son lo que más amo en esta vida… — dijo Mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla —no quiero que nada te pase joven Haurra… un carraspeo hizo soltar a su joven amo

—James, Sire está esperando al joven Tim…— dijo Steve que había entrado de manera sigilosa a la habitación—y estoy seguro que tú tienes que alcanzar al joven Dick en sus negocios

—Si, padre…— Tim se retiró de la habitación y Bucky se dispuso a hacer lo mismo —¿pasa algo? — James se vio detenido por el agarre de su padre

—Mucho cuidado con lo que haces hijo—dijo Steve muy serio

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada padre…— dijo el joven mientras se soltaba del agarre

—Tim es un Wayne y tú solo eres el guardaespaldas de la familia

—Lo único que hago es protegerlo—contestó Bucky muy serio

—Lo sé, pero recuerda que tarde o temprano saldrá de tu protección, tu deber es con Dick, no lo olvides…

—Nunca lo haría padre…— dijo James y terminó por abandonar la habitación y la casa para ir por Dick

—¡Tu irresponsabilidad no tiene límites!, ¡eres el colmo!-la voz de Oliver sonaba consternada mientras casí arrastraba a su hijo por el jardín interior y por los pasillos —¿Salir? Sabes que no puedes salir sin vigilancia… ¡Más si tienes pendientes con tu familia!

—Solo me fui un momento…—se justificó Tim

—y Apenas te fuiste tu abuelo mando a llamarte… —Oliver apretó su agarre

—Me estas lastimando padre— se quejó Tim

—No será nada comparado con lo que te hará tu padre si se entera o peor tu abuelo si esta tan molesto como pienso que lo está—sentenció mientras se detenía frente a una puerta de madera a la cual llamó para que fuera abierta

—Dije que sin moverte Damian— el joven estaba sentado en medio de la habitación con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre las rodillas

—Tt, esto es muy aburrido…

—Y lo seguirá siendo mientras no lo hagas bien…— dijo mientras notaba que encorvaba un poco su postura a modo de reprimenda Alfred le pateo la espalda

—¡Agh! ¡Abuelo! — se quejó Damian al sentir el puntapié de Alfred, Oliver quiso intervenir pero tuvo que contener sus ganas, situación que no pasó desapercibida por Tim

—Papá…— le dijo Tim por lo bajo al ver que Damian recibía un ligero golpe —¿no vas a decir nada?

—Fáltale el respeto a tu abuelo diciendo algo y te prometo que los golpe que te dé yo serán peores— Dijo Oliver apretando sus puños, Tim optó por callar— Sire…

—Vaya ya era hora— dijo Alfred mientras se alejaba un poco de Damian— ¿me puedes decir en donde has estado jovencito? —se notaba la incomodidad en las palabras del mayor, incomodidad que más bien se podría llamar enojo

— Ha sido mi culpa Sire, el asunto es que… —Oliver pareció tartamudear un poco — Tim me ha ayudado con un mandado y …— Oliver se detuvo al ver levantada la mano de su suegro

—Si hay algo más vergonzoso que la falta de uno de tus hijos a sus deberes es que quieras encubrir su comportamiento con excusas vanas—Alfred dijo esto casi mostrándole los dientes — Oliver por favor déjanos a solas… creo que debes supervisar cómo va la cena

—Sin duda Padre político—dijo Oliver ahogando sus quejas y saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación dejando a un Tim bastante anonadado, pero no pudiendo hacer nada era mejor no contemplar las agresiones a sus hijos

—¡Abuelo!- se quejó Tim

—¿Qué? —dijo el mayor con la más fresca naturalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado—concéntrate Damian que el hecho no es contigo

—Abuelo no puedes hablarle así a mi padre—Alfred detuvo sus pasos al escuchar el reclamo de Tim, hizo una seña y su sirviente de mayor confianza le acercó una silla—¿Por qué me miras así?

—Entiendo que tanto tiempo fuera te han hecho olvidar algunas cosas hijo pero…te recuerdo que aunque tu padre sea la cabeza y Oliver su esposo, el se encarga de administrar la casa es cierto, pero yo aún sigo siendo señor de este sitio— Alfred se acomodó muy seguro de si —y me tratarás como tal o te enseñaré respeto de la forma mala…

—¿me puedo levantar? —Damian rompió el silencio impuesto por el padre de Bruce, Alfred le hizo una seña—después de todo yo llevo horas sentado haciendo esta especie de raro entrenamiento…

—No es raro Damian, es parte de nuestra familia…—explicó Alfred —todos ustedes, mis nietos tienen una cualidad que los hace especiales, debemos encontrar la de cada uno, aquellos que hayan heredado la habilidad de Thomas serán los que mejor servirán a los objetivos de los Wayne —Tim entornó los ojos con fastidio —Puedes retirarte Damian, has terminado por hoy

—Vaya ya era hora—dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a la salida —te veré luego Tim…

—Espero no tardar tanto — contestó Tim el cual recibió un golpe de bastón en la espinilla—¡Auch! ¡Basta!

—Apenas estamos empezando Tim, será mejor que te acostumbres

—No voy a acostumbrarme al dolor, y menos a ser un sicario —dijo Tim muy decidido— no voy a convertirme en Dick…

—Tú no naciste para ser Dick, ni tu ni tu hermano— explico Alfred —pero no hablaremos de eso este día ya vamos con suficiente retraso

—¿y qué haremos hoy?

Alfred se acomodó en su lugar — vas a bailar para mi…— Tim no entendió demasiado lo que su abuelo quería decir

En el jardín de la casa un enfurruñado Damian se sobaba la espalda baja y los brazos—¿estás bien hijo? — la voz de Bruce llamó la atención del menor—¿te has caído jugando por el jardín? —sonrió al decir esto, era algo muy común con Damian, cuando era más pequeño se la pasaba tratando de imitar a sus hermanos y siempre terminaba herido al correr tras de ellos o tratar de entrar a los golpes

—No padre, fue…— titubeo un poco—cosa del abuelo

—¡Oh! — Bruce se tornó un poco serio —ha iniciado tu preparación…

—No sé si se le pueda llamar eso a estar sentado todo el día en medio de un enorme salón — se quejó Damian— pensé…yo pensé que el abuelo se refería a enseñarme a disparar y pelear con cuchillos, a defenderme en el cuerpo a cuerpo…

—Estoy seguro que tienes un talento nato para eso hijo—dijo Bruce

—años de defenderme, desde mi nacimiento según recuerdo Dick se asomaba demasiado a mi cuna y no con muy buena intenciones—dijo Damian como si en verdad lo recordara—creo que más de una ocasión intento ahogarme con la almohada

Bruce se tornó serio—no digas tonterías Damian, Tu hermano te ama y es su trabajo protegerte

—¿en serio? Tanto como ama a …— Bruce enarcó una ceja, Damian titubeo — ya sabes… a su esposo… Padre el…

—Tiene asuntos matrimoniales complicados…— intervino Bruce intentando evitar el problema

—Pero padre…

—Y no vamos a meternos en eso— Bruce se reacomodó en su pose — tu tendrás los tuyos cuando te cases…

—Aún falta mucho para eso—dijo Damian muy indignado

—Quizá no tanto como crees— Damian notó la seriedad en las palabras de su padre—por eso debes aprender todo lo que tu abuelo tiene para enseñar—Bruce se agachó y miró a su hijo a los ojos mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaba a masajearla— quizá tu… por tus venas corra, la habilidad de tu abuelo… de mi padre Thomas…

—¿Qué? El ¿era bueno con las armas?

—el mejor, pero no solo eso … el podía leer… la sangre, desde dentro de las venas… dominarla y ver, sentir las líneas sanguíneas…

—No creo entender… —Dijo Damian confundido, Bruce miró en todas direcciones y luego bajó un poco más su tono

—Yo iba a ser una niña Damian… —Damian se removió incomodo, le parecía algo difícil de creer, no cabía del asombro — ¿te lo imaginas? Pero tu abuelo… el cambió las líneas sanguíneas dentro del vientre para que yo naciera Varón… y tu … quizá … quizá puedas hacer lo mismo algún día

—Eso es raro, no entiendo para que alguien querría hacer algo como eso…—Damian sintió que su padre le soltaba la mano y se ponía de pie para palmearle el hombro— en su momento lo sabrás… —el menor solo se encogió de hombros no parecía entender demasiado, cuando vio que su padre le dejaba y comenzaba a caminar— ahora ve a asearte para la cena…

—Padre…

—¿si hijo? — Bruce sintió la curiosidad en su hijo más pequeño

—tu ¿heredaste la habilidad de mi abuelo Thomas? — Bruce negó con la cabeza

—Yo, bueno obtuve otras habilidades…— Bruce sonrió para luego tornarse serio, una extraña sensación recorrió su espalda, su respiración se suspendió un segundo, Damian lo notó muy raro

—¿padre? —Damian lo tocó y notó la frialdad en su piel

—¡Bruce! — el mencionado pareció reaccionar al llamado

—Papá — Bruce notó que Alfred caminaba hacía el a toda prisa—¿lo sentiste?

—Es Dick…— dijo sin más, Damian no entendía lo que pasaba y Tim que iba tras de su abuelo estaba igual de impresionado

—¡James, Steve! —un rubio asomó de la nada—Steve… ¿Dónde está Bucky?

— Salió por Dick Sire…

—Algo malo ha pasado—le hizo una seña para que le siguiera—¡A prisa, Steve! — el rubio dio una señala y todos en casa comenzaron a movilizarse.

Había un gran movimiento en las calles de Mugan, las patrullas de la policía iban a toda prisa por las diminutas calles de la isla— te ha salvado la campana Jordan…—dijo Jason mientras se sostenía del tablero del auto—¡Ey! ¡con cuidado!

—Lo siento Capitán —se justificó Kyle

—Está bien acepto tu disculpa Jordan, solo no vuelvas a déjame esperando tanto tiempo— dijo Jason mientras forzaba una sonrisa— ¡Wow! ¡Cuidado chico! — el volantazo que dio Kyle hizo rechinar las ruedas—Dios Kyle, el día de hoy estas manejando peor que Michael y eso ya es decir demasiado ¿el lugar de la balacera… como se llama?

—Narrasti... —dijo Kyle muy seco

—Parece estar lejos —Kyle negó con la cabeza—¿entonces por qué tanta prisa?

—conozco ese lugar—Kyle cambió de velocidad— y mis hermanos también… — Jason notó que el conductor bajaba la velocidad, al fondo comenzaban a escucharse

—Bien… —Jason rebuscó entre sus ropas para sacar su arma—ya veo, entonces será interesante—el auto se detuvo de golpe y el capitán Kent descendió a toda prisa mientras acomodaba su arma y lanzaba un par de disparos —¡Policía! — Jason recibió a modo de respuesta más balas

—¡Jefe! — Mike estaba tras de su vehículo junto con Bárbara —¿Qué está loco?

—Solo un poco Mike— Jason se acomodó junto a sus compañeros —¿situación?

—Pelea de matones, Jefe parece ser que son los…

—Wayne— interrumpió Jason mientras se asomaba por encima de la patrulla de manera ligera y lanzaba unos disparos haciendo caer a un par de sicarios— Kyle me lo dijo…

—Jefe es algo más… todos estamos en problemas— explicó la pelirroja que acababa de cortar cartucho— son los rebeldes — Jason hizo una mueca a causa de su poco entendimiento de la situación, por el contrario Michael solo tragó saliva

Al otro lado de las balas dos personas estaban entre un vehículo y una pared, Bucky estaba sosteniendo a un herido Dick —Vas a estar bien Dickie…— decía James mientras rompía pedazos de su ropa y tapaba le herida de bala en el hombro —esos bastardos nos agarraron por sorpresa…

—No me lo tienes que decir—dijo Richard muy enojado—maldición… Mátalos James… a Todos… —dijo mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el pecho

—No puedo dejarte aquí — Dick tomó con trabajo su arma ante el comentario de James —¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

—No van a llevarme con ellos James, estate tranquilo — intentó apoyarse para levantarse pero no pudo

—No te muevas Richard … déjamelo a mí — un sonido de bala se oyó más cercano a los atrapados, James miró con miedo al sentir que sangre mojaba sus ropas, la cara de sorpresa de Richard se transformó en una ligeramente enojada

—¿Están bien? —Kyle se las había ingeniado para llegar a donde estaba su hermano y su lugarteniente antes de que uno de los atacantes de Dick les ultimara

—¡¿Cómo demonios llego Kyle hasta ahí?! — Preguntó Jason preocupado —¡Jordan! ¡Sal de ahí ahora!

—jeje, el casi capitán tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga ¿verdad jefe? —Michael se ganó una mirada reprobatoria

—No puede culparlo jefe—dijo Barbara mientras se escondía tras la patrulla —no va a dejar morir a su hermano —Jason se preocupó por el comentario al instante imagino a Tim Wayne en medio de la balacera—los rebeldes no van a ceder hasta que caiga el joven Wayne… y van a llevarse a Kyle con el…

—¡Maldición! — masculló Jason mientras comenzaba a explorar las posibilidades, el apoyo aun no llegaba y hasta donde sabía no tenían tanques o unidades lo suficientemente blindadas; mientras cavilaba sintió que desesperadamente le halaban de las ropas— ¿Qué quieres Michael?

—¡A un lado! — fue una fila de al menos cuatro autos elegantes la que se llevó la patrulla que servía de escondite la lluvia de balas arreció sobre los escasos policías de la isla los cuales contemplaron como de las ventanillas de los vehículos asomaban armas largas de alto poder que barrieron con gran parte de los atacantes clavándose en sus cuerpos y haciendo agujeros enormes en las paredes cercanas—nos jodimos…

—¿ese es? — Jason miraba impresionado la escena

—Bruce Wayne en persona — dijo Barbara bastante nerviosa

—¡Mátenlos a todos! — Bruce dio la señal y una ráfaga de metralla destrozó todo a su paso haciendo caer a los atacantes de su hijo, se dio la vuelta para buscar a Dick —hijo…

— Duele bastante… —explicó Dick con sumo dolor en el rostro

—La herida no es mortal Sire… —intervino James por lo que había dicho Dick

—Me refiero a la humillación —dijo Dick haciéndose el valiente —primero el bastardo, luego tu…

— Calla hijo…— Bruce notó que Kyle estaba a un lado de su hijo mayor— Gracias Kyle…— el mencionado lucía algo agitado y cansado, pues había tenido que esquivar disparos y ultimar a mas de uno que se acercaba por los laterales de su escondite

—Sáquelo de aquí señor Wayne— dijo Kyle muy serio —ahora que la lluvia de balas ha amainado un poco —Bruce asintió y con la ayuda de James subieron a Dick a un elegante vehículo

—¡Ey! ¡Alto ahí señor Wayne! —Jason señalaba a Bruce con su arma —no se mueva… —Bruce solo le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica antes de ignorarlo y tronar los dedos, se oyeron explosiones que llamaron la atención del capitán de la policía que miraba todo a su alrededor confusión en medio de una humareda el ruido del único motor que funcionaba dio la pista de que el Wayne se había retirado —¡Carajo! — Jason notó una sombra que se dirigía hacia el con paso algo decadente —¡Kyle! — Corrió a su encuentro —¿estás bien?

—Si solo… algo… —Jason notó que habían algunas heridas en la pierna del chico, quizá balas habían rebotado en el suelo y le habían golpeado —lo siento jefe…

—Hablaremos luego—le abrazó para sostenerlo un poco, el ensordecedor silenció dejado por las explosiones y balas anteriores dio paso a algo que el capitán de policía no había imaginado escuchar: Llantos, hombres mujeres y niños dejaban salir sollozos y lamentos posteriores al enfrentamiento, una vez disipado el polvo y el humo notó que habían edificios parcialmente derrumbados y paredes totalmente agujereadas, más de una bala perdida seguramente había encontrado alojamiento en algún cuerpo inocente como los que se sumaban a los que les rodeaban tras los autos y pequeños incendios, lo que Jason veía uno era una escena de crimen, era una escena de guerra, era el verdadero rostro de Mugan…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me tarde mucho con esta actualización, les pido una disculpa espero que les haya gustado, nos leeremos pronto en alguna otra de mis historias y en esta tambien, gracias por leer y comentar ;)


End file.
